Girl Behind the Mask
by Ike4ever
Summary: Sheik is waiting to get into Sm4sh. Absolutely excited for this opportunity... No one can tell behind her personality and mask. As she meets new people, she finds she is making friends she never knew she could have. It should be exciting, but there's something else in the air; someone else hiding their true background and intentions. Rated T for violence in later chapters. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Try to understand that I don't actually have Super Smash Bros 4. In addition, I am well aware that there are some characters I will never mention. I'm sorry ahead of time, but that's the way it is. I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **I'm not going to repeat this in all the chapters so I'll say it now: I own none of the characters here at all in any sense of the word. That would be cool, but I don't.**

Sheik leapt up, spinning around, her legs and arms slicing the air and smashing the targets with deadly accuracy. She landed, spun around on her shoulders, legs extended in the splits and smashing two more targets before she righted herself and then straightened, tossing her head to remove some of her blonde hair from her eyes.

"Good job," said the bored voice of one of the judges. "Move along. You'll receive a text in the morning."

She narrowed her eyes, but obediently left the stage, vaporizing through a door-like portal and into the large room where hundreds of other Nintendo characters were milling about, waiting for their turn to show off for the judges in the Super Smash Bros 4 tryouts.

Sheik threaded through the throng and continued down the hall to her room. She softly opened the door, shut it and tore the white mask from her face. Ripping off her turban as well Sheik fell back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling through narrowed red eyes.

Yes, those judges had plenty of tryouts not to pay any special attention to her, but they could have showed a little more appreciation. She had given her best, exerting her whole effort in body and mind, to remember all her moves, and execute them to the best of her ability. The judges had barely watched and even seemed bored. From the snippets she had caught of a few other performances, she'd thought hers would be pretty good. Apparently not.

"Well, I'll enjoy going back home, I guess," she muttered, pouring some tea for herself. She sighed as the steam from the hot water clouded her vision. "I can't believe I have to stay here just to hear them reject me." She sat down with a thump in her office chair and scooted over to the table where her laptop sat. Turning it on, she opened up her email and re-read her mother's.

Dear Sheik,

We're so proud of you! It's so exciting for us to see you all grown up and all of your practice with gymnastics, karate, and fighting has really paid off. We know that you will wow those judges and can't wait to get an email from that legendary Smash Mansion. You passed the heats with flying colors, but always remember that passing tests isn't what makes you important or special, no matter what anyone says. You are special because you are you.

We love you!

Mom and Dad

Sheik dropped her head onto the desk, blindly setting her tea cup down on the mahogany tabletop. She'd been excited too; excited as she could get. Such a build up for such a letdown.

Even now she didn't feel like acting optimistic and convincing herself that the judges had probably really been watching after all and thought she was amazing and would send her an acceptance letter first thing in the morning. She had tried positive thinking leading up to this and it hadn't gotten her very far.

She knew she was too solemn and quiet for her own good. Her mom had continually begged her to go out shopping with some of the other girls, but she'd never agreed. Yes, she loved her mother, but she couldn't stand going out and doing something she hated with a bunch of girls who thought she was weird, when she could practice her flips and fighting skills. Socializing wasn't her thing. Being happy and giddy wasn't her thing.

"Yeah. I'm just special. So special I'm weird. Too unique, you could say," she muttered, pulling out her phone as it buzzed. The text was from her father.

"How'd it go, hon?"

She tapped back an answer. "Don't know yet."

"Love you!" came the reply.

A smile forced itself to her tight lips and she gave a little whimper as she sent, "Love u 2." It would be terrible to disappoint her parents. She knew that even though they might be overjoyed to have her with them instead of off somewhere else with a people they didn't know, they would still be disappointed she hadn't made it. Perhaps not disappointed in her, but disappointed in the judges. Still, Sheik knew that the judges were top class. They watched and instantly knew who was the best.

"How on earth can they even see anything?" she growled, standing up and gulping down her tea.

She slammed the empty cup down in the sink. "I mean two of them were gloved hands with no eyes!"

Tucking her hair behind her ears she wrapped her braid around her neck in her usual habit, sticking the end of it in her mouth as she thought, her nose wrinkling. "They must be some sort of strange… I don't know. Covered with eyes or something."

Unwrapping her neck, she began to undress. It was always a laborious task to strip down. Each finger was wrapped in white cloth, which took time to unwind. It was even worse to dress in the morning. Her mother had always said that she was blessed she was an early riser, because otherwise she would constantly be late for everything.

Sheik slipped on black leggings and a simple T-shirt. She placed her neatly folded clothes in the washer and turned it on.

"I guess I should pack everything else. Go home or go to Brawl, I still can't stay here."

She couldn't bring herself to do anything, and flopped down on the bed. Performing was exhausting, especially doing it with the mental strain of a 'pass or fail' attitude.

Her eyes closed softly and she took a deep breath and let it out, thinking over her routine. Had she done everything right? She'd tripped once, and had to make a second leap for the fifth target, but that wasn't too bad was it? Maybe the judges expected perfection. And maybe there were enough people that one failure meant a failure.

Sheik's alarm went off on her phone and she jerked awake, blinking at the ceiling twice, before leaping out of bed with a grunt and landing lightly on the floor, knees bent, one hand deftly touching the ground for balance, the other held out in a fist that would normally have grasped her chain.

She stood and turned the phone off, her fingers itching to tap in her passcode and read the text she knew she should have gotten from the authorities by now. Go home or go to Brawl. One or the other. Pass or fail.

She tore her gaze from her screen and began dressing, purposely forcing herself to do so slowly and with greater precision than normal. "I will not look until I'm ready to leave," she repeated over and over as she wrapped her turban, positioned her mask, and began packing her gray suitcase. She carefully placed each item inside, packed her computer up in its case, and finally nestled her tea cup and saucer next to her pajamas. Then she stood, looked around to see if she was missing anything and took a deep breath. She knew she had it all, yet still, though part of her begged for the phone and all-important text, the rest of her made her make her bed, tidy up the bathroom and kitchen, and zip up the bag, checking to make sure her label was still firmly in place.

She stood, placed her suitcase by the door and froze as a sound ripped the silence.

"Yahoooo!" came a voice just outside her door. "I got in! Yes, yes yessss!"

Color flared into her cheeks and her red eyes narrowed at the door as whoever it was continued to cheer and until a door opened and someone else, who apparently hadn't gotten anything, shouted, "That's great, champ! Shut your - treasure box and keep your - information to yourself!"

Sheik took a deep breath and walked over to her nightstand, clicked on her phone, and tapped in her passcode. Her stomach churned as she tapped on the new text and read it.

"Sheik. Congratulations. The judges have unanimously decided that you should be a part of Super Smash Bros 4. Please go to the front desk some time before eight o'clock and show this message to the lobbyist. He or she will give you directions from there."

Sheik stared. She blinked. Then her eyes filled with tears and she sat on her bed with a thump, pulling down her mask so she could cover her mouth with one hand.

"What?" Her voice cracked and she buried her head in her hands, her back heaving with sobs of relief. Her hands shook with pent up emotion and she sobbed harder, the tears sliding down her cheeks and melting into the folds of her mask.

"Calm yourself, Sheik. Stop it. You did it. You did it. No more trying to be good enough. You're good enough. You did it."

Sheik dashed into the bathroom, wiped her eyes, calmed herself, wiped her eyes again, and glared at her reflection. "Stop it. Settle down. Ugh, red puffy eyes match my irises."

She pulled up her mask, shook her bangs out so they basically hid any signs of tears, and returned to her phone. She slid it into the front pocket in her backpack and slung it onto her back, hoisting up her suitcase in her right hand, and opening the door with the other.

The hall was already full of people. Some were talking in low voices, others were talking in loud voices, and it was obvious by the mixed sound that some were ecstatic, others were calm, still more resigned, and a few sobbing.

"I cried for the wrong reason," she murmured through her mask, walking firmly down the carpeted hallway and into the elevator.

Two young boys were inside, both wearing striped shirts. One had blonde hair gelled into a single spike and the other was wearing a baseball hat. The hat one smiled pleasantly at her.

"Hiya! How'd your thing go yesterday, masked… person?"

"Fine, thank you," she answered stiffly.

"Guy or girl?"

"Female."

"Oh. Cool. I'm Ness."

"Pleasure."

"This is Lucas."

"Likewise."

"Your name?"

"Sheik."

"Cool. Weird name. Did you make it into Brawl?"

She smirked behind her mask and stared down at him through narrowed eyes. "Yes." Her voice sounded so certain and she was ashamed. If this boy could have seen her in her room he would not be looking at her in awe.

"Wow. I guess you knew you were going to, huh? I made it too, and Lucas here is a DLC."

"I'm glad that I made it in, even if it's just barely," the blonde said quietly.

"Yeah. I'm surprised they let me in with all the mistakes I made in my performance," Ness assured him, grinning at her.

Sheik had no comment and they reached the bottom floor.

"You going to the lobby too?" asked Ness, grabbing his brother's hand.

She nodded, glancing around.

"Can we come with you? I don't know where it is."

She glanced at him and spotted a directory behind the two on the wall. Relieved that she wouldn't have to show too much ignorance, she walked over to it, and led them down one hall and to the left.

Behind the large desk, framed with potted plants, a beautiful picture as a background, was a middle aged woman with glasses and black hair flecked with gray. "May I see your texts please," she said in a dull voice.

Sheik unlocked her phone and turned it so the woman could see the screen and the text that had instantly changed her life.

"Thank you. Down that hall, open the far door, give your suitcase to one of the young men in uniforms there, and take your backpack with you. Board any bus marked "Smash Mansion" and pick any seat not occupied. Thank you." The woman mechanically turned to the young boys and Sheik walked off, heart pounding as she walked down the appointed hall and opened the door into bright sunlight.

Eyes squinted she spotted a young man in a blue jacket with a matching cap.

"Hey there, new smasher," he said cheerfully, walking up to her.

She handed him her suitcase.

"Neat mask. Find any bus."

She looked over the three vehicles parked by the curb and finally strode purposely towards the first, walking through the door and into the air conditioning. She sat down in the first available seat and placed her backpack on the floor by her feet, letting out a contented sigh. This was going to be great.

Five minutes later the bus began to fill rapidly, but Sheik kept her eyes fixed firmly on her phone, not bothering to look around at who it was that would be fighting her in the coming brawls.

"Hey, Sheik," said a voice across the aisle.

It wasn't Ness or Lucas. This was a man.

Her head jerked up and she stared over at the young man who sat in his seat. His dirty blonde hair and green outfit were familiar and she remembered him instantly.

"Hi."

"Got in, huh?"

"Yes."

"Happy about it? You know no one can tell _what_ you are if you don't tell them."

She glared at him. "Talk to someone else who enjoys your conversation, Link." Turning back to her phone she bent on ignoring him as he continued to talk.

"You know Zelda's here too."

"Hmph."

"And Ganondorf."

She didn't reply as she remembered the orange haired boy. Except he was probably a man now. She had had a crush on him for the longest time. He had been an outsider like her too, but no matter how she had showed off when she thought he was looking, he had never said less than one word to her. It wasn't surprising; he never talked unless he had to, but she had always wished that he would somehow feel different about her. Now she'd dumped those childish emotions.

She was not one of those popular girls, like Zelda, who was so pretty and perfect and behaved just like she was supposed to, but was also rich. Zelda had always gotten all the boys and last time Sheik had seen her she was dating the most popular male in their town—Link.

Link was a tease and a little easily angered, but he was stunningly handsome despite his seemingly lackadaisical ways and every girl she'd known was head over heels in love with him. She had never found him attractive, but in the way any girl wishes to be noticed, she'd always wondered how it would be if he actually secretly liked her but never showed it.

Even now she wondered if he liked her, but that was out of the question. And, glancing briefly around the bus, Sheik knew that even if Zelda was still the picture perfect young woman she had been when Sheik had seen her last, she would have lots of rivals to keep Link's attentions.

Already she could see a number of young women, picture perfect in appearance, and obviously very interesting people from the way they dressed, and the fact that they had gotten into Super Smash Bros 4.

"You still like him?"

"Huh?"

"Ganondorf?"

Sheik hoped her hair and mask hid her blush. "No."

"You still like me?"

"No. And I never did."

His chuckle showed he knew better and she glared at her phone, tapping 'send' and watching her text of 'joy' deliver to her parents. "I'm in. They accepted me."

The answer came back almost instantly, showing her that they had been waiting on her text with baited breath all morning. "We're so proud of you! Congratulations! We'll miss you, but we're so happy for you! Don't forget us!" Attached was a picture of both of them beaming. She squinted and felt her own eyes fill as she noticed her mother's eyes glistening with tears of joy.

She clicked it off, stuffed it in her backpack, and folded her arms, shutting her eyes and wondering how long it would take to reach this legendary mansion.

 **Anyone want the next chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second addition up for viewing. ;D By the way, I'm planning to post one chapter every week, hopefully every Saturday night, but I'll see. Anyways, I just wanted to let anyone know.**

The bus slowed with a screech of brakes and she leaned forward against her seatbelt, hastily looking out the window. Stretching up to the clouds was a giant building. It was bigger than she had even known from only seeing the pictures. It was amazing.

The exterior was a bluish gray color with great pillars and arches and doors and magnificent windows and balconies. Lush grass that almost seemed too green spread out in all directions and large trees grew on every side, flowers of all colors abounding in gardens in front of the mansion. She stifled a grin of delight and pressed her lips together, grabbing up her backpack.

She remained seated, even when the doors opened and everyone began leaving.

Eyes glued to her screen, she forced herself to calm down. She read the text over and over, finally only reading her name and focusing on the curve of the 'S' and the dot over the 'I'.

"You wanna get off now, Sheik?"

She looked up. Link was standing by the door, backpack slung jauntily over his shoulder.

Of all repulsive things, she did not want to get off with Link, but looking around she saw she was the last person on the bus and irrational feelings told her that if she didn't get off now, the bus would drive away, and if she tried to get it to stop, the bus driver would inform her that since she hadn't gotten off, she was too dumb for Brawl.

She stood and followed him off, squinting in the sunlight at the fabulous house where she would be living. Her knees felt weak, but she firmly followed him up the stairs, glad that he knew what to do, or at least pretended to.

"Glad I'm here?" he asked, grinning saucily.

"No."

"Oh?"

"You left Zelda alone, huh?" she asked, scornful.

"Aw, she was talking to her friends. Met someone from another city where mushrooms walk and turtles are dragons or something."

Sheik raised an eyebrow, but she wasn't facing him and he didn't see.

"Well, I'd ask you if you're looking forward to making friends, but… you don't make friends," he continued.

"Certainly not like you."

He grinned as they entered the large front room, but the proud smile died on his lips and he paused.

Sheik followed his gaze and stifled an amused and triumphant smirk. Link wouldn't be the most popular or the most handsome man anymore. He wouldn't be the coolest either.

Standing in a small cluster was a group of swordsmen and women. There were two women, and four men, and all were about the same age as her and Link, and all were flawless.

"Zelda will have to compete for your good graces," she muttered haughtily to Link. "Oh, but you'll have to compete for hers, so I guess that's fair." She gave a snort and stalked away from him and up to Zelda, whom she spotted by the wall.

The brown haired young woman was wearing that purple dress she'd worn when Sheik had seen her last, and her hair was shiny and topped by a golden crown. Her blue eyes spotted Sheik and brightened.

"Hi! Oh, it's so good to know there are some familiar people here."

"Funny. I didn't think we were that familiar with each other."

"Oh, right. You're a smart aleck."

Sheik shrugged and nodded at a blonde lady beside Zelda. "Who's that?"

"This is Princess Peach. She's from Koopa."

"Never heard of it." Sheik forced herself to put out her hand and the princess gave a brilliant smile and took it, curtsying.

"Pleasure to meet you. What's your name?"

"Sheik."

"Wow." Peach paused, gave a small cough, and finally smiled sheepishly. "And are you… a g…uy?"

"Girl," Sheik promptly answered.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Shh!" hissed Zelda.

All three turned as one of the former judges, a gloved hand, floated into the room.

Sheik cocked her head and folded her arms as he began to speak. "And all mouths?" she murmured to herself, her mask muffling her voice.

"Hm?" whispered Peach.

Sheik didn't answer.

"You are all very privileged to be able to be here. You know we only let the very best of the lot join Brawl. I hope you will all take the time to review the rules of the game and of the mansion. We expect everyone, even the children, to act like mature adults. Being fired is always an option, whether you knew it or not. We chose you because of your skill, but we will only keep you because of your level of maturity. Understood? Good. Against that wall you will see your name on a mailbox. Inside your mailbox is the key to your room, the key to your mailbox, and your room number, along with a phone. You each will receive your own phone that we control and it has all the information and apps you need. Numbers may be transferred from your current phone to that one, and all foreign digital devices must be turned in by the end of the day. Curfew is at nine o'clock and the rest of the rules will be found inside your phone. Good day."

The hand floated off.

Slowly there was a general shuffle as the brave few made their way over to their mailboxes, found their name, and took out their things.

"Will they deliver our suitcases to our rooms?" asked Peach, worriedly.

"I'm sure," answered Sheik shortly.

"Do you want to go get our things?" Zelda asked them.

"Sure," agreed Peach.

Sheik said nothing and watched as they moved off, found their individual boxes, and took their phones and keys out.

Finally she stepped forward, scanned the boxes, and spotted her named printed in bold, gold letters on the front. SHEIK.

"Calm down," she told herself, forcing her eyes to read the names directly surrounding her box.

"Lucina, Bowser, Wario, Corrin M, Corrin F. Hm." Her hand shot out and opened her mailbox, snatching out everything and shutting it. She locked it with the key and glanced at her room number.

"26." Her brows knit as she puzzled briefly. "Where on earth is room 26?"

The hand had said that the phone contained everything they'd need to know and she clicked it on and instantly saw a picture of herself, crouched in a pose, eyes glaring right at her.

The phone beeped and her photo dissolved as a home screen appeared. The first app was a map of the Smash Mansion and she eagerly tapped it and typed in 'Room 26' into her search engine.

"Down the left hall, last door on the right." She strode past the few smashers still remaining in the large front room and pushed open the double doors to the left hall. Confidently, proud of herself for figuring out what she had to do, Sheik strode down the hall, glancing briefly at the pictures that hung between every white door.

Each one showed a smasher and as she spotted the number twenty five in gold on the last white door she realized the pictures showed who lived in which room. Her picture showed just her face and upper body, arms and hands drawn into a skillful karate pose, red eyes glaring.

"Goodness, I always look ready to kill." She smirked as she took the door key, fitted it in the lock, and opened her door. "That's a good thing, I guess."

The inside of the room was refreshing, and the air conditioning was perfectly cool.

She locked the door, put down her backpack, and raised her blonde brows as she spotted her suitcase by the bed.

Sheik glanced around. There was a small walk-in closet and a bathroom with just enough room for a sink, toilet, and small shower, both doors leading to them against the same wall. In between the doors was a television screen, mounted on the wall above a short, glass table. There was no kitchen visible, which she knew meant that all meals would be with the other brawlers most likely. The bed was a king size and neatly made with ten pillows and a folded quilt at the foot of the bed. Beside it was a nightstand with a lamp and small digital clock.

Beside the door was a small ottoman bench with two cushions and on the other side of the door stood a large dresser with golden handles.

"Mom would like this," she muttered.

Sheik unpacked in an hour and moved all necessary phone numbers to her new phone before texting her parents. "Arrived. Will have to give up my computer and phone and use the provided device, so this is my new number."

The answer returned: "Okay! We love you and miss you! Let us know when you can call."

"OK," she texted.

"Let's see," she mused, tapping on the Rules app. She briefed them and found they were simple enough. The room was her own responsibility. She was not allowed to invite anyone of the opposite sex inside her room. If she had a problem in her room she was to dial the said number. Any rooms marked 'employees only' or 'do not enter' were off limits.

"Natural," she snorted.

Brawls would be announced in the Announcing Room at nine o'clock every morning, and she was required to be there five minutes before then. There was no brawling or fighting of any sort allowed except for inside the training rooms and the actual stadiums. Losing a brawl required her to always clap for the winner, no matter her inner feelings. She was only allowed to brawl in the stadiums with her appointed match ups for the day, but the training rooms were always open. No special moves that were used during brawls were allowed in any room outside of the stadiums and training rooms. If she broke anything she was to report it immediately.

Food was served three times a day and that was the only time eating was allowed. The food consisted of many varieties of vegetables, fruits, meats, breads, and milk products, and could be eaten or not, but no other food would be served. Meal times were seven o'clock, twelve o'clock, and six o'clock.

If she wanted to quit at any time she would have to write a page long explanation of why she no longer wished to work there and place it in her mailbox. When her resignation was accepted she would pack all her belongings, place her phone and keys in her mailbox, and receive her former devices.

Any time in between or after brawls was to be spent doing anything she wished outside of breaking the rules.

Sheik chuckled and tucked her phone into the folds of her mask. She didn't have a pocket in her suit and she wasn't planning on carrying a backpack everywhere.

"Let's explore," she said to herself, standing, stretching, and unlocking the door.

She locked it behind her, deftly touched her mask to make sure it was firmly in place, and took out her phone again, tapped in 'Dining Room' and found it. It was five thirty and she wanted to have plenty of time to find it and then sit there before dinner started.

 **R &R please. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now to food and friends...**

She walked into the main room and over to the elevators. Pressing the 'up' arrow she stepped back and watched it glow. The doors opened and she waited as a boy with angel wings stepped out, smiled at her, and walked off. Stepping inside she found she was instantly followed by a young woman with a tight blue suit that all too clearly showed her athletic form. Her hair was pulled back in a long blond ponytail.

"Can I join you?" she asked shortly, but her voice implied it wasn't a question and she calmly pressed the number 'six'. At least it was the same floor Sheik wanted to go to anyway.

"Name's Samus. What's yours, dudett?"  
"Sheik."

"Weird. You an official brawler or a DLC?"

"Official." Sheik didn't like Samus' lax, pompous tone, but this was definitely a woman more her style than a girly girl like Peach seemed to be.

"Hm. Lookin' forward to brawling?"

Sheik nodded. "Yes."

"I am too. Mostly because I'm pretty confident I'm going to win." Samus studied Sheik's mask through narrowed blue eyes and raised an eyebrow. "You a ninja or something?"

"No."

"Hm. Don't talk much. Care to explain?"  
"No."

"Well then. You look athletic."

"I should hope so."

Samus smirked. "Right? What's with the mask?"

"Anything wrong with being mysterious?"  
"Not at all. By the way, my full name would be Zero-Suit Samus. I've got a twin who wears a robotic suit."

Sheik raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm braver, but hey, she's got different moves and still pretty cool. Good enough to get in as an official character anyway."

The doors opened and Sheik stepped out, Samus following. "Where you headed, Sheik?"

"Dining Room."  
Samus smirked again. "Same. Don't like being late, huh?"

"It's better than missing a meal."

"You said it. These rules are harsh. Understandable, but harsh all the same." The blonde suddenly whistled. "What a place."

Sheik entered behind her and gazed about at the tables and chairs that filled the large room, like a restaurant. At the far end was a U shaped counter that would probably end up being a buffet.

"Here," said Samus, motioning to a seat next to one she had already taken.

Sheik wanted to refuse. She hated being beholden to anyone, and right now she would feel beholden to Samus for being a little friendly, since Sheik actually _did_ want friends.

"She doesn't know what I'm really like," Sheik muttered softly, and took her seat.

"Where are you from?" she asked quickly.

Samus shrugged. "Place you've never heard of, trust me. Star Space.

"Others from your same town here?"

"Sure. Guy named Falcon and a few animals. They talk, by the way. We've got talking animals where we come from."

"Oh."

"You?"

"Three that I know of. Link, Zelda, Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf? Weird name. Like yours. Not that Samus is exactly common." She gave a chuckle.

"Why'd you want to come to Super Smash Bros 4?" asked Sheik.

"Oh, I'm good at a lot of things and I just thought it was a good chance to prove it." Samus smirked. "And I wanted a new boyfriend."

Sheik raised an amused eyebrow. "I wonder how many other young women here share your same view."

"Quite a few I'll wager," she returned, leaning comfortably back in her chair.

A man entered the room, his blonde hair in spikes, his cool blue eyes scanning the room. He nodded at them and sat down at a table by the wall.

"No need to be stranger," said Samus. "You'll be spending the next year or more working with us anyway."

"I'm good," he answered.

"Name?"

"Cloud."

"Samus. This is Sheik."

Cloud nodded shortly and then took out his phone, clearly signifying he wasn't much for conversation.

The doors opened again and this time it was the sword people Sheik had noticed when she and Link had first come in. One of the young men had white hair, and so did one of the females, although hers was longer. By the identical clothing Sheik guessed them to be twins. The remaining female had blue hair that was slightly darker than one of the male's blue hair, but the man's was neater and shiny. The third man was huge and burly, his arms bare and clearly exposing his large muscles. His hair was a strange purple-blue. The last man seemed the youngest of them all, and the most pleasant. His hair was a brilliant red.

Samus said nothing and Sheik said nothing and the six people said nothing. Finally the red haired one stepped forward and put out his hand to Samus, who took it and shook.

"I'm Roy."  
"Zero-Suit Samus."

"Nice to meet you. These are my friends. Lucina, Robin F, Robin M, Marth, and Ike."

Samus nodded at them and Sheik did as well.

"Your name?" asked Roy, turning to her.

"Sheik."

"Is that a boy's name or a girl's name?" He grinned embarrassedly.

"I don't know."

"Are you…"

"She's a girl," interrupted Samus. "Find a seat, ya'll."

"Thank you," said Marth. He was the blue haired man, and he pulled out a chair for Robin F, the white haired female, who took her seat, and then for Lucina, the blue haired one, who sat as well. The males sat down and Marth began the conversation.  
"Where do you hail from?"

Samus blinked. "Come from? I'm from Star Space."

"Tri Force," said Sheik.

"Emblem," answered Marth. "All of us."

"You two related?" asked Samus, nodding at the twins.

"Just met," answered Robin F, and then grinned. "Yes. We're twins. He's older by five minutes."

"You two related?" Samus continued, motioning to the two bluenetts.

"Very distantly," answered Marth immediately.

"But we're still related," Lucina eagerly added. "Marth is the best swordsman from our city."

"So you were pretty certain you'd make it in?" asked Samus.

"Tolerably confident," he answered shortly.

"I copy all his sword moves, so I was able to get in too," Lucina broke in, giving a quick smile and casting adoring eyes at Marth, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What's with the purple hair?" Samus asked the big burly man; Ike.

"It's blue," he answered shortly.

Sheik blinked in surprise. His pleasant voice was deep and even and didn't at all match his looks. His eyebrows seemed to be frowning and his muscles and firm mouth gave him an intimidating appearance, but his tone seemed nice.

"You guys all use swords?"

"Yes," they answered simultaneously and Robin F and Lucina giggled.

"Robin F and I both have tomes as well," Robin M added. "You guys?"

"I've got a whip," answered Samus, and smirked.

"You'll see at the first brawl," Sheik answered, folding her arms.

"What's with the mask?" asked Roy.

"My face is with the mask," she answered coldly.

"Ha, ha. Seriously."

"I'm a ninja with red eyes," she snapped.

"Good grief. I couldn't have made you mad already," he answered, frowning at her.

"You like your room?" asked Robin F.  
"Yes."

"That's nice. I'm going to have trouble keeping mine neat, being a messy person myself, but… hey, I can manage…" She broke off and twisted her head to stare at the door as the rest of the brawlers began to arrive.

Through the strange mix of animals and people Sheik briefly spotted Ganondorf, solemnly walking with his usual heavy tread over to a corner booth. She licked her lips, took a deep breath, and nodded at Samus. "I'm going to go talk to my friend." She nodded at the 'Emblem table' and wove her way through the throng and over to Ganondorf.

He didn't look up as she approached and she gave a quiet cough and sat silently down across from him. "Hey, Ganondorf."

He glanced up and one thick orange eyebrow raised briefly. "Sheik."

She could have fallen over. It was fascinating that Ganondorf knew her name. How strange. She had always been quiet and in the background and he had never been a forward person either. Was there something in that?

Sheik shook her head to clear it and folded her arms. "Met any friends?"

"I'd be surprised if _you_ had."

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Time will tell. Did you see Link?"

"Yes. Who could miss him?"

"Zelda?"  
"No."

"Over there by that pink dressed girl."

"Oh, yeah. Princess Peach."

Sheik felt a stab of jealously. "So you _did_ meet somebody."

"We exchanged letters before."

Sheik's eyebrows rose. "What? She was your pen pal? Does she remember you?"

"She'll remember my name, but I only recognized her from surfing the web for an image. It's easy to find a princess, but I never sent her a picture of me, and it's harder to find an inconsequential man from Tri Force."

"Hm. You're no inconsequential man if you're here."

"You think you have consequence among all these brawlers of higher standing than you?"

Sheik glared at him. "I have all the consequence I need. I'm unique."  
"I would agree," he answered, nodding at her mask.

"And you have green skin."

"You have peach skin."

"You have orange hair."

"You have blonde hair."

"You're stocky."

"You're skinny."

"You have horns."

"You have a red mark on your chin."

Sheik gasped. "How do you know?"

He didn't smile; Ganondorf never smiled, but she could see brief amusement glinting in his eyes. "Well do you?"

"You'll never know, smarty pants." She wasn't pleased that he was aware why she wore a mask, but at least it was a productive conversation. They had had a conversation exactly like this three years before, all about being unique, and she had started with his skin color and he had answered back, and she had ended up winning with the 'horns' line. Somehow he had figured out her 'deformity' and so had a comeback.

"When you are ready, come and take your food," said a voice.

Sheik twisted in her seat to see the hand float in. "No pushing. No shoving. In an orderly fashion, take your food, and sit down."

The hand left as it had come; silently, and a general murmur began as the few bravest smashers stood and started up to be first in line.

 **I just realized... Is that how you spell Ganondorf?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope no one gets offended at how I portray these characters. I don't usually think Link is a jerk or something like that. For the purposes of this story he sorta had to be...**

Sheik stood and got into line as well, not wanting to have to talk to Ganondorf while she waited for her food. She needed time to think up a couple good conversation starters before she could face him again.

"Excuse me. Sorry. Can I cut you?" Sheik turned as Zelda sidled up to her.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Don't follow me."  
"I'm not," she retorted. "I'm getting in line behind you. How do you like everything?" She gestured vaguely.

"It's nice."

"Yeah. I think so too. I'm glad I have more guys to choose from than just Link."

"Beat it."  
"No, no. Sorry. I won't talk about that. I know you don't like it."

Sheik turned to stare at her. "You're pretty different from Miss Goody-goody."

"You used to call me Miss Goody-goody?"

"In my mind," she answered stiffly, finally cocking her head. "Where'd you go? Finishing school?"

"No. I grew up and realized I didn't want to do nothing with my life, I wanted to use my money to help me do something… important."

"Which reminds me, how on earth did you get in? I've seen you kick. Sure, you're athletic, but not super agile or something."

"You don't just have to have agility," Zelda snapped, folding her arms. "Just because that's your middle name doesn't mean everyone has to be a karate champion. Ganondorf for instance. And that turtle dragon named Bowser, and that buff dude; Ike. They're probably not very agile."

"You don't know yet," Sheik answered, surprised that Zelda seemed to know everyone's names. "Ganondorf is very, very strong and by the looks those other two are as well. You are not."

"Time will tell," answered Zelda, folding her arms. "And I looked it up and we'll be able to replay any brawl we want just by searching for it."

"I'll be sure to look you up tomorrow evening," answered Sheik, calmly taking a plate and beginning to dish out salad for herself.

As she headed back to the corner booth with her plate piled high she had to smile. Zelda had changed from a goody-goody into a… an actual person; a person who was insecure enough to maybe want to be friends with her.

"Except I'm more insecure than she is," murmured Sheik, sitting down.

"Hey, scoot over," said a thick scratchy voice.

Sheik looked down into the beady black eyes of a short, fat man dressed like a motorcyclist with a crazily shaped mustache and a black 'W' on his yellow cap.

"I'm sitting here already," she icily informed him.

"Where do you want me to sit, boy?" he snapped.

Sheik glanced around the room and saw that most of the tables were full, or nearly so. And since Ganondorf was still in line, she was occupying this one by herself.

She moved over, sliding her plate with her, and the man tossed up his own food and hopped up onto the seat beside her. He was so short he had to kneel on the red cushions in order to be high enough above the table top.

Sheik watched in disgust as he crammed his food into his mouth and hurriedly turned away. He gave a low cackle. "Too gross for you, bud? What's your name?"  
"Sheik."  
"Wario. You a softee or something? How'd you get in here?"

Sheik chose not to answer it.

"Yeah, yeah," he continued. "Pretty stringy hair. Too messy. I gel my mustache every day. I should lend some to you some time. It works miracles."

He reached up a grimy, gloved hand and pulled a handful of her bangs to prove it.

Sheik turned a fiery red and slapped his hand away. "Keep your hands to yourself, weirdo."

"It's Wario," he answered, cackling again. "You know, you're too tall for your own good. You miss everything from up there, I bet. And that hat is so out of style. And what about those eyes. Red? How crazy! Mine are a plain and normal black. You're a freak."

Sheik was livid and Wario cackled again. "Turning as red as your eyes under there," he sniggered, finishing off his food. Then he opened his mouth wide and turned to look at her. His teeth glinted, but his breath smelled of garlic. "Brush these puppies every day. And they pack a punch in brawls, let me warn you."

"Control yourself," Sheik murmured to herself. "He's trying to egg you on. You're too cool for him. Settle down."

Ganondorf sat down again just then and Wario snatched up his plate, hopped off the seat, and waddled over to the garbage can to throw it away.

"Thinks you're a boy."

"Least of my worries," she retorted in a soft hiss.

He grunted and began eating his food. Sheik watched and her appetite, which had disappeared when Wario had arrived, returned, and she ate quickly.

"Night," said Ganondorf, standing.

Sheik polished off the remainder of her spinach and stood as well. "Good night, Ganondorf. See you in the morning."

He couldn't see her flashing smile, but she knew he could see the way her eyes crinkled and both eyebrows raised as he slowly turned and headed out of the dining room.

Sheik glanced around, nodded stiffly at Link, signed a thumbs-up to Zelda behind her back, and walked out of room, briefly raising her eyebrows at Samus, who was seated with her metal robot of a twin and a man wearing a mask.

Back inside her room she collapsed on her bed, bounced off again, hurriedly undressed, got into her pajamas, laid out her clothes for the next morning, set her alarm, and fell back in bed again, briefly debating whether or not to brush her teeth. A mental reminder of Wario was all she needed and she found that a toothbrush and toothpaste, plus floss, perfume, and deodorant, were all provided. She threw her old toothbrush in the trashcan, brushed her teeth, undid her braid, and brushed out her long blonde hair, examining it in the mirror. It wasn't that stringy, was it? Simply… unique.

She sighed, tied it in a loose braid so it wouldn't tangle, and jumped into her bed. The springs bounced nicely and she gave a happy sigh as she turned off the lights with the light switch by her bed, muttered her prayers, and shut her eyes.

Her dreams were filled with trying to smash targets in front of all the brawlers and each time she failed until tears were streaming down her cheeks as she kept trying to reach it. Wario was cackling in the background and finally she screamed at him to stop and woke up.

It was dark outside and she lay still, squinting up at the ceiling, hands clenched into fists at her sides; arms ramrod straight.

She rolled over on her side and reached a hand out from the safety of her covers to click on her phone. It was four o'clock, only a half hour before she would have gotten up. Knowing she would never get back to sleep Sheik decided to get an early start to the day.

A familiar morning song her father loved trilling in her head, she leapt from her covers, turned on the bright lights, and began her morning routine.

First the pajamas were folded and the suit was slipped on. Sheik had always loved how complicated her clothes looked, when really they were all simply attached to each other and easy to slip on. She slipped on the shoes and began tying her leg wrappings around her shins and calves. From there she wrapped her wrists and lower arms and then each finger. Entering the bathroom she let out her hair, brushed it again, braided it, wrapped it, brushed out her bangs, and fastened the turban on, pinning it in place. She wrapped her mask around her face and then wrapped her neck with the white scarf. The finishing touch was a metal tip on her braid and she confidently drew out her chain from within her sleeve, pulling out needles simultaneously.

"I'm being ridiculous," she scolded herself, glancing self-consciously around to make sure no one was watching, and returning her weapons to their proper places.

The sun was coming up now and Sheik clicked on the phone. Five thirty. Perfect.

Forcing herself to walk calmly, Sheik left her room, locked the door, and made her way, with her phone's help, to a balcony. With a sigh of contentment she plunked herself down on a bench and rest her chin on her arms as she stared out over the vast expanse of grass and trees. Tonight she was definitely going to explore; alone.

A footstep sounded softly behind her and she turned to see Robin F standing there.

"Hi. Mind if I join you?"  
Sheik made no reply and turned back to stare, but she was no longer cheerful.

"I'm an early riser," explained Robin. "I always like to be prepared. My brother doesn't get it at all. He just likes things to be neat and then he can relax, but I'm always jumping around and stuff. Sometimes I'm surprised we're related. Do you have any siblings?"  
"My younger brother died in a fire."

"I'm so sorry."

"He was better at gymnastics and karate than me and he was two years younger."

"That's so sad. Were you close?"  
Sheik gave Robin a sideways glance. "As close as a brother and sister normally are. It wasn't anything special. Something I regret now."

"Yeah. I guess I should count my blessings. It's pretty hard sometimes. Honestly, I wouldn't wish him dead, but I don't like having a twin. I'm like a carbon copy of my brother. Like a female counterpart. I know my parents didn't do that on purpose or something, but I feel boring."

"Boring can be better than unique," answered Sheik. "Trust me, I know."

"Yeah," sighed Robin, dropping her chin in her hands. "Are you married?"  
Sheik stiffened and turned to face her. "Certainly not."

"Oh."

"Are there _any_ brawlers here that are married?" asked Sheik, curiosity piqued.

"Yeah. There's this Falcon guy who's married to some girl back home and this green haired girl named Palutena who also has a husband. I can't wait to get married."

"You're a girl all right," snorted Sheik.

"So are you, aren't you?" exclaimed Robin, jerking back to stare at her.

"Yeah. But not a typical one."

"Unique?"  
"That's the word."

"Well, that's true, but at least I don't moon over anyone like Lucina does."

"Marth, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean, she might marry him, but mostly she just admires him. A little too much, too, and he's a little uncomfortable with it, but he's too nice to tell her to leave him alone."  
"Have you six known each other your whole lives?" asked Sheik.

"Sorta. Ike, Lucina, and Marth knew each other since childhood. Roy and us two Robins came on the scene later on while we were all training for brawl."

"You guys are a pretty interesting set of people. All got different talents by the looks."

"Yeah. Except Robin and I. You know, we both have exactly the same sorts of weapons and the same tomes and the same final attack."

"Huh?"

"We can both summon Lucina's father to come help us."

"Lucina's father?"

"Yeah. Chrome. He was our trainer and using our tomes and stuff we're… Pretty cool." Robin grinned. "You look pretty cool too."

"Thanks," Sheik answered drily. She stood. "Bye."

"See you later," responded Robin, smiling a little.

Sheik turned and stopped short to avoid smashing into a young woman with pale white skin, gray pants and hair, and a blue tank top that didn't cover her belly button. She nodded stiffly at Sheik and she nodded stiffly back, searching her eyes. She didn't have any pupils.

Sheik passed on, wrinkling her nose and resisting the urge to wrap her braid around her neck. Strange. Not that anyone here was really normal. Even she herself wasn't normal.

 **If you like it and you know it clap your hands, stomp your feet, and R &R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Are they going to fight in brawls already? Yes.**

Sheik stood stalk still, trying not pant, as the names were read.

"Cloud versus Samus!"

"Marth versus Luigi!"

"Shulk versus Wii Fit Trainer!"

"Lucina versus Peach!"

"Bowser versus Pit!"

"Ness versus Ganondorf."

"Link versus Roy!"

"Sheik versus Corrin M!"

"Corrin F versus Robin F!"

"Wario versus Zelda!"

As the names continued to be rattled off in a the deep voice of who knew who, Sheik glanced around to find Corrin M. She'd just met Corrin F this morning. They were twins as well and apparently had a strong dislike for shoes, in addition to claiming the ability to transform. What is was they could transform into, Sheik didn't know.

He was standing straight and tall beside his sister.

"Hi, Sheik," said Corrin F softly. "Good bye." She walked over to Robin F and they stood side by side, each giving a quick smile to the other, waiting for their names to be called so they could go into their individual stadiums.

"The stadiums are just simulators," explained Corrin M without being asked. "It'll hurt, but it won't kill us. You fall off, you lose."

"Platforms," answered Sheik. "Not my specialty." As a matter of fact, they were indeed not her specialty, but she was still very good at staying on platforms, keeping her balance, and jumping high to regain a positive position. Still, if she could, she would downplay his expectations of her as much as possible. After all, if she failed she could simply blame it on not being her specialty and if she won… it was because of hard work and constant practice.

"Corrin M and Sheik!" called the voice from the speakers and both stepped forward.

Sheik licked her lips beneath her mask and tried to calm her breathing as a shining, swirling light appeared in the wall directly in front of them and grew bigger until it was the size of a door.

Corrin stepped through first and she followed as boldly as possible, instantly tensing into a crouch as soon as she felt the light envelope her.

She remained rigid, eyes wide open trying to see something through the white that blinded her. It began to fade away in wisps and she felt hard ground beneath her feet. She stood, readying her hands and glaring straight ahead. Corrin M had appeared at the far end of the stone platform they stood on, and she stared. He was a dragon.

Sheik felt her leg muscles tense as the dragon turned back into Corrin and he rushed at her, sword at the ready.

"No fear. You've fought opponents who could transform. Not into a dragon, but still. Offense, offense, offense." She crouched and as he neared released her pent up energy into a somersault and then a kick. From there she started a collection of jabs that sent him flying backwards.

She ran forward and hastily activated her energy shield as he transformed into a dragon. There was a rush of air as he attacked viciously, but the shield protected her and she dissolved it and grabbed him by his cape, hurling him down on the ground and pounding him. He exploded into the air and she followed it up with a jump, turning upside down to hit him with a screwdriver kick.

He landed and got to his feet, eyebrows now in a fierce glare. He had seemed calm before, and now he was angry. Sheik would have to use that to her advantage.

She taunted him by posing, but he didn't move, instead suddenly releasing a huge ball of blue fire right at her.

Sheik had no time to dodge or try to activate her shield and crouched as the fire singed her hair and hurled her backwards and off the stage.

"No!" screamed her mind and she righted herself and grabbed one of the walls that supported the platform, jumping up with a spinning kick to knock Corrin, who had been waiting at the edge of the stage, back a few paces. She followed it up with a jump into the air, bending her body into a streamline that brought her hurtling down on him. She got a direct hit on his shoulders and pushed herself off to the edge of the stage, wobbling briefly as he recovered and ran to attack her with his sword.

Three quick strokes launched her high into the air and far off the stage. Quickly angling her body, she hurtled back down, concentrated, and suddenly vanished. As she whizzed through the air directly towards him, invisible, she watched his eyes widen and he looked around just as she reappeared behind him.

Two round kicks and a series of jabs knocked him from the cliff, but he managed to grab on just in time.

She activated her shield, determined to be ready for his action leap back onto the stage, but he surprised her by letting go. As she watched him fall she deactivated her shield, squinting. A moment later he was shooting back up in his dragon form, blue fire glowing around him, and he hit the underside of the stage, sending fire up through the floor.

Sheik screamed in pain and exploded backwards, landing flat on her back on the stage. "No, no, no. Get up," she ordered herself, and leapt high in the air, barely avoiding a quick sword attack.

She landed behind him, grabbed him again, pounded him, followed up with a screw driver aerial kick, and leapt backwards to prepare some needles.

He ran towards her and she released them, hitting him in the neck and chest.

Corrin gave a pained grunt and fell back to a shield as she attacked again.

Sheik passed through him and whirled around just in time to receive a sword in the face.

With a shriek she hurtled backwards, grabbing the ledge just before she fell. She launched upwards, dashed forwards, flipped over him, and began dodging his sword with a series of impressive gymnastic moves, rotating in the air, sliding to a stop, somersaulting beneath his legs, and doing two backflips over him again as he turned.

She kicked him in the stomach, leapt backwards, and hurled some more needles at him. He was knocked back several paces and she ran to meet him. Abruptly his sword shot out, rooting itself in the ground, and she hit the blade with terrific force, moaning as she staggered back.

Corrin dashed forwards, turned into a dragon, and attacked, but she leapt up and out of the way, preparing a forwards offensive just as he returned to his human form.

She leapt up, kicking him, rolled into a ball and straightened out, one hand solidly connecting with his jaw. She landed on her shoulders, and spun around, legs outstretched in the splits.

Her foot collided with his side in a satisfying way and he was hurled into the air.

As he fell back down, sword at the ready, she leapt up to meet him, spinning in midair and dodging his wildly swung weapon as she kicked him in the gut.

He gasped in pain and exploded away, plummeting downwards. Sheik hurried to the edge and grabbed the stones, staring down at his silhouetted form, disappearing in the white light of the portal.

"Winner!"

Sheik turned to see who had spoken, and found herself in a small misty room.

"You have ten seconds to think of a winning pose to do," said a female voice.

Sheik thought wildly and ten seconds later slashed viciously with her hands, straightening to bring one up in a ready pose. She glanced behind her to see Corrin M, standing straight and tall, clapping silently.

The misty room disappeared and she found herself back in the Announcing Room.

"How'd it go?" asked Zelda, walking up to her.  
"Good," she answered shortly.

"You lost, didn't you."  
"I won."  
"Oh."

"You lost."

"Nope. I won. But I felt bad fighting my friend. Luckily, Peach always smiles, so it's not so bad." Zelda shrugged and glanced over at Link as he materialized. He caught her eye, winked, and sauntered over.

"It was easy. That red capped guy was a piece of cake."

There was a small gasp behind them and all three turned to see Peach, a pink parasol in one hand, clasp the other to her mouth. "How dare you say such a thing about Mario? He's the bravest man there is!"

Zelda looked embarrassed and Sheik gave Link a look.

" _I_ wouldn't have picked him for Smash Bros 4," continued Link, shrugging. "But apparently the judges have been doing this for years, so I won't say anything." He chuckled and walked off.

"He's usually meaner than that," encouraged Zelda sheepishly.

I snorted and tried not to laugh. "Who's Mario? Your husband?"  
"No," answered Peach, shaking her head and giggling a little. "He's like as old as my dad, so that'd be weird. But I've looked up to him since I was a kid." She smiled sweetly and then turned to frown after the disappearing Link. "How long of a break do we get until we've got to brawl again?"

Sheik started. "Oh. You're right. We actually have to brawl again."  
"Multiple times a day," Zelda added, giving her a strange look. "You forgot?"

"This first brawl seemed to take hours," admitted Sheik. "I'm pooped." She walked off, folding her arms and trying to review her mistakes in her mind and the corrections she should make for next time.

 **Thanks for reading! I'm sorry Corrin M fans, but hey, Sheik didn't beat him instantly or something. And I may have messed up in the dragon descriptions because I've never played with Corrin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uh... enjoy!**

"Mystery brawls! What are they trying to kill us?" exclaimed Samus, clenching her hands into fists. Her twin stood behind her, on hand rested on her robotic hip.

"No use complaining," muttered Sheik, flexing her hands behind her back. She grunted, straightened, and turned as Marth entered, cape billowing out behind him.

He smiled quietly at the room, and gave her a questioning raise of one eyebrow.

"Mystery brawls," she said, answering his unspoken question.

"What does that mean?"

"You don't know who you're fighting."

Marth raised both eyebrows. "Interesting. Did you win your brawl… Sheik?"  
She nodded, studying him. She could see that he was well toned to be a skilled swords fighter, but he didn't seem anything special.

"Lucina said you were famous in Emblem."

"Something of the sort. I practice hard."  
"So do most of us, I think," Sheik answered.

He colored slightly and inclined his head. "Of course. Some are born with more skill than others."

"You're one of them?"

He gave a slight frown and pressed his lips together. "That is for others to say. But whether born with a talent, or developing a talent, or both, there is always room for improvement."

"Of course," she conceded, smiling slightly. It was invisible beneath her mask. "You have a beautiful sword."

"Thank you. Falchion. The finest made," he said proudly, smiling.

"Hi, Sheik!" exclaimed Lucina, coming up behind him.

Sheik nodded shortly.

"How'd your brawl go?"

"Tolerable."

"Cool. I lost, but it was close. Marth won his, but that's obvious." She smiled at him and he returned a weak one.

"Thank you, Lucina."

Sheik tried not to smirk, and stiffened as the announcer's voice began.

"Enter the portal one at a time."

Sheik waited, took a breath, and entered second to last, Ganondorf behind her.

She closed her eyes and opened them as she felt her feet touch the floor. At the far end was Peach. The princess smiled and waved and the fight began.

Sheik's second brawl was not as long as her fight versus Corrin and after receiving two hard hits from a golf club and shoe she attacked furiously, only to be repelled by a small short person with a mushroom had that Peach pulled out of nowhere.

Sheik hurtled backwards and groggily got to her feet. Then she knitted her eyebrows and leapt out of the way of an attack, launching into a series of successful strategies. She attacked, retreated, attacked, charged up needles, retreated, attacked, and dodged over and over. Finally, with a swift chop on either side of her with her hands firmly flexed, she knocked the princess from the platform.

"Good job!" exclaimed Peach, smiling slightly as she clapped. Sheik was so pleased she smiled broadly and her eyes crinkled up at the corners. Peach's own smile lengthened as she beamed back. Then the two dissolved back into the main room.

"You win?" asked Roy, walking up to her with a grin.

"Yeah."

"Me too. I beat Robin M. He's so funny, though."

"I have a question," Sheik interrupted.

"Sure thing."

"Robin F said something about a final attack."

"Oh, yeah," answered Roy nonchalantly. "I heard about that. Comes with the glowing orb."

"Oh. The final smash attack, is what she meant."

"Yeah. What's yours?"  
"Light arrow." She smirked. "You don't want to get hit by it."

"You're right," he said, grinning. "I don't." Both turned as Cloud entered in front of Robin M and Ike. He rolled his eyes and jerked his head briefly at the two swordsmen. Ike had Robin M in a choke hold, Robin's neck in the crook his elbow, and he was grinning as Robin grimaced and pulled at the restraining arm.

Ike released him and Robin punched his chest, grinning slyly. "I will so tome you."

"You so will not."

"Just wait until we brawl."

Ike's eyes widened and he raised his hands in a defensive position. "Oh no! Not Chrome!"

"You stinker!" retorted Robin. He noticed Roy and Sheik watching and grinned sheepishly. "He pretends he's only afraid of Lucina's dad, our coach, but really he's scared of me and my tomes and sword."

"You've got nothing against his Ragnall," answered Roy, grinning.

Ike chuckled and pulled out a giant, two handled, golden sword. "Prepare yourself, Robin!" he said in a deep voice, breaking off to laugh.

Sheik knew there were some private jokes going on and she rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Hey!"

She turned back.

"Did you win?" asked Ike, grinning pleasantly.

"Did you?" she returned instantly.  
He raised both eyebrows twice. "Oh? I asked you first."

"Well then neither of us shall be satisfied."

She turned and exited the room, Ike's chuckle sounding behind her.

Sheik lost her next brawl against Link.

"You were too undone to fight like I know you can," he said loftily. "Am I too good for you to fight?"

"I tried my hardest and you were better," she answered shortly, walking out of the room and leaving him standing there.

Robin M walked up to her. "You win? Lost?"

"Lost."

"Oh. Against Link?"

"Yes."

"He's a jerk."

Sheik cocked her head as she paused in front of the elevator. "I do believe you're right."

Robin M grinned. "I do believe I'm right as well. Have you seen my twin?"

"No. Sorry."

"Thanks anyway. You don't mind if I ride the elevator with you."

"I don't," she answered, moving aside to let him enter first as the doors opened.

He shook his head. "Ladies first."

Sheik snorted, but stepped in and he followed. The doors shut.

"Which floor?" he asked.

"The bottom…"

The doors opened and Cloud and Shulk both stood there.

"Hey," said the white haired Shulk, his dark eyes twinkling. "Can we ride with you?"  
"Sure!" agreed Robin.

Shulk jumped in with a grin and Cloud stalked in behind him, turning his bright blue eyes to gaze into Sheik's red ones. "You win?" he asked.

"Two out of three. Lost the last time."

He grunted.

Sheik raised an eyebrow. "You, Cloud?"

"Same. Except I lost the second time."

She nodded and glanced over at Robin and Shulk, who were having a similar conversation with many more words.

The elevator gave a ding and the doors opened, revealing Lucas and Ness.

"Hey, Robin!" exclaimed Ness, grinning widely. He noticed Sheik. "I remember you! I haven't seen you all day. How'd your brawls go?"

Sheik stepped out of the elevator and stifled a wink. "Fine, thanks." Then she turned and walked off to her room and a chance to be alone.

It was a relief to be able to sink down on her bed and rest her aching muscles. The places where she had gotten hit didn't hurt anymore, but she was exhausted and she knew, despite her mental desire to go train, she was in no physical condition to do so.

 **...I have nothing to say... Really. But thanks for reading and R &R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. I can't help myself. Another chapter early... I'm so bad at self control. And the beginning of this chapter is ridiculous because this day is nothing like yesterday (in the other chapters), so I'll just throw that out there.**

The next day passed much the same as the first, except this time Sheik made it her goal to go out into the grassy area behind the mansion instead of the balcony. Again, she was not alone, and met Ike, Marth, a blonde woman in a blue dress with a chunky star follower, and a pink ball with a large mouth. The woman introduced herself as Rosalina, her star as Luma, and the pink ball as in no ways related to her.

"But his name's Kirby." She laughed, a sweet laugh, and her eyes twinkled merrily. "And what's your name, young lady?"

Sheik, constantly surprised by the ability of some to guess she was a girl instantly with no question and others failing to do so, raised an eyebrow, but answered plainly, "Sheik."

"Nice to meet you. You have lovely hair. I'm sure it would be beautiful if you let it down."

Sheik stiffened and searched Rosalina's face to see if she was joking, but her voice sang with earnestness and Sheik gave a shrug. "It's out of the way when it's up like this."

"That's true. I actually watched your brawl the other day. The one with Peach. She's a friend of mine and she asked me to watch her brawls. You're pretty agile."

"Thank you." Sheik was uncomfortable with the topic of herself, and though she wanted to bask in this affirmation, she didn't want to seem proud and she didn't want to continue the conversation either. "Who did you fight the other day?"

"Roy, Meta Knight, and Kirby here. It was interesting. You didn't get to finish telling me who _you_ fought, Marth."

"King Dedede, Kirby as well, and Mario."

"He won every time," broke in Ike, clapping his friend on the back.

Marth winced and Ike's grin broadened. "Who did you fight, Ike?" asked Marth, frowning at him.

"All girls, surprisingly. Corrin F, Peach, and Zero Suit Samus."

"You won?"

"All but against Corrin F. She's fast and packs a punch with that dragon power."

"I fought Corrin," said Sheik.

All eyes turned to her and she instantly regretted her choice of action. When it came out that she won, everyone would think she was bragging. "Corrin M," she added hastily. "Pretty good."

"But you won," guessed Ike, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Barely," she argued, and caught herself. She stood, nodded at the group, and walked off.

"Nifty mask," she heard Rosalina say quietly as she left.

At breakfast, as she came away from the buffet, she spotted Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf sitting at one table. Zelda caught her eye and motioned her over just as Robin F called, "Hey, Sheik! Come sit by us!"

Sheik turned and saw Robin F and Lucina seated with Roy and Robin M. She glanced back at Zelda, who was rolling her eyes. Sheik's own eyes narrowed. Zelda's eye roll could have meant that she was positive Sheik wouldn't choose them because she liked Tri Force people better and wasn't good at socializing with other people. Or the eye roll could signify that she thought Sheik was putting on airs and thought she was too good for the Tri Force people now that she'd actually brawled.

Sheik paused, licked her lips, and promptly took a seat beside Peach, who was sitting at a table with Marth and the two Corrins.

"You beat me soundly yesterday," said Corrin M in his quiet voice.

"You put up a good fight," she returned, suddenly realizing she had never eaten with any of these new brawlers. The meals yesterday had all been eaten by herself or with her peers from Tri Force. Now she would be pulling down her mask in front of them.

True, it didn't matter so much, because she didn't pull it down low enough to reveal her red splotch on her chin, but it was intriguing to know that none of them had seen her mouth. Even now Marth and the Corrin F had paused from their food to glance at her with questioning eyes, waiting to see if she would remove her mask.

Eyes narrowing at them, she calmly pulled it down and took a bite of her whole wheat toast.

Marth cocked his head at her and then gave a small smile.

"Is it a rare thing for us to see the elusive Sheik unmasked?" he asked, taking a sip of water.

She raised an eyebrow. "I always unmask when I eat, so if I eat with you, then yes."  
"Are you asking him on a date?" asked Peach, giggling.

Marth turned a flaming red and Sheik felt a flush creep up her cheeks as well. "I was simply answering a question," she returned, voice trembling slightly. She calmed herself and stared hard at her plate and finished her food, threw her plate away, and stalked out of the room, pulling up her mask as she did so.

A patter of feet behind her caused Sheik to turn and spot Peach, hurrying up behind.

"I'm sorry, Sheik, if I offended you. I just… I don't always keep my tongue silent very well. Say the first thing that comes to my head, you know?"

"Or you just thought it was amusing to pair the handsomest man in Super Smash Bros 4 with the elusive, masked Sheik," she snapped, still blushing.

Peach gasped. "You mean you _do_ like him?"  
"No!" she retorted. "Not in the way you mean. But I know you think I look like a _guy_ and I'm not pretty or attractive at all. Besides, I'm surprised you wouldn't take Lucina into account when you said that."

"Huh? Did she hear? But Lucina's a good sport. She knows when I'm joking," insisted Peach earnestly. "And I was totally joking."

"I believe you," she answered. "But it wasn't funny."

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."  
"Thanks. It won't happen again. Oh! I wanted to talk to you. You know Ganondorf?"

Sheik shivered, knowing what was coming, and nodded.

"So he's totally from your same city, and he's totally the guy I was writing to a while back. It started as a school project and we just kept up the letters after it was done. It's so cool! He doesn't look at all like I imagined. And you know," she added, her voice sinking to a whisper, "he's seems like a very different person in his letters. In real life he's much more guarded."

Sheik knew that Ganondorf had another side to him, that was sweeter and probably matched the Ganondorf Peach had had in her mind based on the letters, but she wasn't about to reveal this to the princess. "He's always been quiet and stiff," she responded, folding her arms. "Like me."

"Oh, wow! Were you guys really good friends then?"

Sheik fidgeted. She wanted to lie and say yes, they had been wonderful, very close, friends, but she knew the truth would eventually come to light, and deep embarrassment would follow. "Two quiet, stiff people don't become friends with anyone," she answered, shrugging and trying not to care.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," agreed Peach as she fell in step beside her. They entered the Announcement Room that was already beginning to fill for the day.

Sheik stayed by the wall, waiting until a beeping sounded and the announcer's voice came over the speakers.

"Here are the brawls for the day."

Sheik waited patiently, finding it interesting to note that Marth was fighting Robin M and the two Corrins were facing off. Her name was one of the last called and she shuddered as she heard her opponent.

"Sheik versus Wario!"

"No, no, no," she growled under her breath, but tilted her chin in the air and stepped forward confidently to stand beside Wario.

"Glad to be fighting you, bud," he said, grinning wickedly and showing his teeth. "Remember what I said about these babies? I'm about to try them on you."

Sheik's heart began pounding, but she kept her eyes steely and coldly looked away, hastily stepping into their portal when it opened.

Sheik landed carefully, straightened, and narrowed her eyes, instantly loading needles as Wario waddled towards her, his mouth open wide in a nasty grin.

She released the needles and watched him stumble back, but, besides his grunt of pain, he showed no sign of trying another attack.

Sheik leapt into action. She ran forward, jumped in the air, and did a twisting flip over his head, pounding down with her toes and ramming them into his head.

He gave a howl of pain and rolled away, got to his feet, and glared at her. His eyes no longer look amused and, though his mouth was still smiling, he was plainly no longer having fun; even remotely.

Sheik gave an amused smile and jumped up and over him, spinning onto her shoulders to deal him a punishing kick in the neck. He staggered back and she stood and ran at him. Unexpectedly his ugly mouth opened wider than she would have thought possible, and she found her face inside, his teeth crushing her belly and back as he bit down. Even more terrifying than his bite, which hurt, was the fact that her head was inside of his mouth, his saliva was dripping on her hair and face, and his breath reeked of garlic.

With a stifled scream Sheik kicked him in the shin, pulled free, and backed up, her eyes lit with terror.

"He, he, he," he laughed. "Scared you? Better watch out. I'm a force to reckon with."

"Not at all!" she retorted. She was afraid to jump at him, in case he bit her again, but fury overcame any rational fears and she raced at him, stopped short and, as he came waddling at her, and charged up an attack, jumping forward and kicking his nose back into his face, turning to give him a hard back kick in his chin, and following it with a series of jabs.

Wario fell hard on his rump and she readied an attack. Just as he stood Sheik grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him up to her face before hurling him down, jumping on his stomach, and kicking him as he hurled into the air.

He landed, she hurled her needles, and followed him into the air with a high jump and a strong kick that sent him flying off the platform. He grabbed onto the edge and Sheik leapt back as he jumped up.

The man abruptly pulled a motorcycle from nowhere, hopped on, and drove straight at her. Sheik dashed to the edge of the platform and readied needles.

Wario laughed evilly and his motorbike sped forward. At the last minute, instead of hurling her needles, Sheik jumped high into the air, clearing the bike, and it plummeted off, Wario falling with it to his loss.

In the misty gray room, Sheik jabbed twice with her hands in quick succession and straightened to stare icily at the far wall. She didn't need to look behind to see Wario clapping for her, and his clapping didn't alleviate any of her anger.

As soon as she had dissolved back into the Announcing Room Sheik fled for the bathrooms. She pushed open the door marked 'Women' and dashed into the first available stall, slamming the door shut and leaning back against it, gulping in deep breaths.

"It's okay. You won. It's okay." Her fear was that he would do it outside of brawls. And if he didn't do it outside of brawls, she knew she couldn't avoid him forever. Eventually they'd get paired to fight again. She shivered, gulped, and went out, examining herself quickly in the mirror.

Her hair was stringy, and she dragged her fingers through it, trying to comb it a little neater, sniffing it and smelling garlic. "Ugh." She narrowed her eyes at her reflection and finally threw back her shoulders and stalked out and back into the Announcing Room.

Mystery brawls brought a fresh apprehension on her. Was it possible to fight the same person twice in one day? She glanced past her hair at Wario, nervously twisting her hands together.

"Stay calm. Show him you're not afraid."

Sheik bit her lip underneath her mask and walked up to him, flinching as she tapped him on the shoulder.

Wario turned and she stared straight into his eyes, her own glittering furiously. "By the way, Wario; I'm a girl."

Then she turned and was the first one to walk into the portal as it opened.

Sheik stood as her feet touched ground and glanced around in surprise. The platform was grassy, and the background was… fake. Strange. She glanced down at her feet, moving them slightly over the grass. It was a little spongey. Strange.

Her head jerked up and she stared at the caped figure standing at the opposite end, giant sword ready, as he faced her. It was Ike.

"That's not so bad. He's nice, as far as I've seen," Sheik murmured to herself. "But no gentleness. I just have to beat him."

Ike's voice suddenly roared across the space between them. "Prepare yourself!" His tone bore not a hint of pleasantness by any stretch of the imagination. It was cold and angry and deep and extremely frightening.

Tears unexpectedly stung her eyes, but she angrily blinked them back. If brawls changed potentially nice men into monsters, so be it, but she was the same, and her moves were in no way hindered by his actions.

Sheik leapt forward and easily dodged his sword attack. He was slow, she could tell, and his heavy sword, despite his muscles, still swung laboriously at her. It was easy to dodge. She leapt over him and struck him in the back with a side aerial kick, sending him tumbling forward.

He lay on the ground, his cape covering him like a blanket, and she ran forward to deal another punishing blow. Just as she reached him he leapt up, the giant blade swinging around and catching her on the ankles. She hurtled backwards, but righted herself in the air. Multiple handsprings brought her to the edge of the stage and she crouched, eyes narrow, waiting as he stood there, sword pulled back, eyes squinted, glaring at her.

Abruptly he let loose and charged at her, faster than she had thought he could go, his sword hitting her full force and hurling her off the ledge.

"No,' she growled, as she flew off the stage. Angling her body she hurtled back down, jumping and flipping over Ike, and dashing away to ready her needles. He prepared a dash again, but she hurled the sharp weapons as he ran forward, making him fall back with a grunt.

Ike jumped high into the air, surprising for someone of his weight, and hurled down, sword extended. Sheik activated her shield and he landed just behind her. Flipping to her shoulders she did the splits, kicking him off the ledge.

He fell and she stepped back only to see his sword, alone, hurtle upwards and spin in the air briefly. An instant later his large hands had grabbed it and he was on the ledge again.

Sheik ran at him and jumped to flip over a sword attack. She misjudged the length of the blade and the tip caught her in the stomach, sending her shooting into the sky.

Gritting her teeth she focused and disappeared, hurling through the air until she landed behind him. With a kick and a jab she knocked him back. As he stood she shot out her chain, letting it snake around his leg before jerking him towards her. She grabbed him by the cape and narrowed her eyes as she stared briefly into his. His eyebrows were knit into an infinite glare and his teeth were bared. This seemed to be a whole entire other person.

She hurled him down, kicked him into the air, and jumped after him, twisting in midair to twirl around, inflicting pain with her screwdriver kick.

She landed neatly and looked up just in time to see his body, screened by blue fire that emanated from his sword, land just in front of her. The sword slammed down, and the fire burned.

She gave a stifled shriek of pain and staggered back. He was on top of her, and grabbed her up, his muscles bulging as he pulled her close to him. Their faces were inches apart and his eyes were still sparking fire as he hurled her down, jumped on top of her, his boots digging into her back, and leapt after her with his sword, which knocked her farther into the air.

Sheik grabbed the edge of the stage and took gulps of air. He was standing over her suddenly and his sword was raised, blue fire all around it.

"Never," she whispered, and leapt up.

His sword slammed down and as he jerked it from the ground she leapt at him, the sides of her hands smacking his neck on either side. He jolted forwards and off the platform.

She watched in astonishment as, with a terrific jump, he did a complete backflip, landing just behind her.

She activated her shield as he struck her, but the force of the strike brought a whirlwind that blew her hair around her. She leapt up, disappeared, and reappeared at the edge of the stage, waiting for him to attack as she prepared herself.

As he ran at her with a roar she realized her planned kicks and jabs wouldn't work and hurled a single needle instead. It caught him and he stopped, grunting in pain. She decided to follow it up and ran at him.

He narrowed his eyes and she narrowed her own as she leapt in the air with a sidekick. Instead of dodging or getting hit he threw up his sword. The blade caught her and carried her with it as it spun high into the air. As she fell towards the ground he jumped past her, grabbed the double handle, and shot down, knees bent, to catch her beneath the golden sword.

Gritting her teeth and grunting Sheik exploded away from him, jumped over another attack, and hurled her needles. He stepped back with a growl as each on hit him in the face and she jumped up and hurled down with a round kick in midair, followed up by a series of quick jabs with her hands. Surely, Ike would fly back now. How long did it take? She wasn't sure if she'd been brawling him longer than she'd brawled Corrin, but it felt like twice as long, and his hits, though fewer than hers, hurt worse than she knew hers did.

"He's strong," she murmured, activating her shield as he brought his blade slamming into the ground. "But I'm fast."

Sheik began a series of small attacks that mostly consisted of jabs and back kicks, and spent the rest of her time avoiding Ike's painful, but slow attacks. Unfortunately, the swordsman showed no signs of tiring and pursued her relentlessly.

"Just a few more strong attacks and I can send him flying," she decided. She ran at him, leapt behind him, and spiraled onto her shoulders, kicking him in the back and sending him hurling off. She waited at the edge, activating her shield as he leapt up, and hurling a needle at him as he tried to regain his footing. He fell again, but the tip of his sword caught her as he again leapt up after it to make it onto the stage.

She stumbled back and pulled back her fist, ready to jump forward and knock him off for good. He leapt up and shot through the air, landing just behind her. Before she could turn around he punched her in the face, kicked her in the stomach, and brought down his sword with one hand. The blade knocked her from the cliff and her face stung as she concentrated and leapt back up, only to find that Ike had jumped off after her.

He brought his sword down between his legs and the blade hit the back of her head, sending her spiraling out of control and down, down, down into the white abyss. Looking up through bleary eyes she saw him hurling down just above her, a black, caped silhouette.

The portal caught her and she found herself in the misty room. Straightening, but breathing hard, she clapped slowly as Ike materialized in front of her, hurled his sword down so that it imbedded itself in the ground, and folded his arms. He spoke.

"You'll get no sympathy from me."

"I suppose not," she muttered. An instant later both were back in the Announcing Room.

Sheik turned away, not wanting to meet his gaze, but he placed a heavy hand on her shoulder, and she forced herself to look into his eyes. Both her eyebrows raised in astonishment. There was no glare and his eyes, though not twinkling, were friendly.

"Good fight. You're fast. Speedy Sheik."

Sheik gazed at him. "You…"

"I get a little fierce in brawls. It's nothing personal." He gave a slight grin. "Come on. It's lunch."

Sheik dully followed him through the halls and into the crowded dining room.

"You said, 'You'll get no sympathy from me.'"

"Yes. One of my slogans. The other would be 'Ha!' and the best would be, "I fight for my friends,' but that's only after I viciously slice the air." He smirked. "I watched your winning pose the other day. The elusive Sheik simply grunted."

"What did you want me to say? 'I fight my enemies?'"

Ike's laugh was a pleasant rumble and he grinned at her as they got in line. "You're funny."

Sheik rolled her eyes and suddenly blanched as she stared down at the pasta. It was some sort of fettuccini, but the smell of garlic on it was plain and her stomach heaved as she relived the moment inside of Wario's mouth. The saliva; dripping onto her hair. The reek of garlic…

Her stomach heaved again and she knew her face was as white as her mask and turban. Her eyes dilated and she clapped a hand to her mouth, clutched her stomach with the other, and dashed out of the room.

There was a pounding behind her and she knew Ike was following. Her pace quickened and she ran faster, flipping off a wall to skid into the women's bathroom. His footsteps faded as he continued on and she pushed open the door and ran out again. She found the elevator, and took the stairs instead, running down them as fast as she could. One floor; two floors…

Sheik shoved open the glassy double doors to outside with her hip and broke into a full on run, fleeing everything. She reached a tangle of trees, crawled inside, and curled up into a ball, sobs tearing at her throat, her back heaving.

She tasted bile in her mouth and spit it out. Despite the lack of garlic in the vicinity, her stomach twisted again and she jerked down her mask as she retched onto the ground. Her throat stung from her stomach acid and she glared at the blurred mass of her breakfast through the tears that filled her eyes.

Blinking rapidly she balled up saliva in her mouth and spit, a sob tearing loose. She crawled painfully away from her vomit, slid under a branch, and pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them with both hands, forehead resting on her knees as she cried. The tears dripped down her cheeks and slid towards her mouth. She licked them away and then spit on the ground. Her stomach twisted again, but she fought it, biting her lip until she tasted blood, and spitting again.

"Sheik."

She twisted her head to look up at Ganondorf, his familiar face visible through the screen of leaves and branches.  
"Leave me."

"No. What happened?"

"I said, 'leave.'"

"And I responded in the negative," he retorted, pulling aside a large branch and stepping over to her. He bent down and placed a heavy hand on her back

Sheik bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong."

"You do know what's wrong, and I want you to tell me."

"Wario," she said finally, a sob forcing itself out. "He's so…"

"So what?"

Sheik gave up and pushed herself to her feet. "You wouldn't understand."

"You're right. I'm a stiff person. But I want to help if I can."  
The gesture was sweet, but the lack of understanding didn't let it be anything but that. "Thank you." She pulled her mask up, slipped from the thicket, and dashed back towards the mansion.

 **Awww. Ganondorf was just trying to be friendly, right? Does anyone else usually think of him as sweet and misunderstood? I don't usually think of him like that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**...Enjoy!**

In the Announcing Room, waiting for the announcement for the third brawl of the day Sheik spotted Ike glance in her direction. He raised an eyebrow briefly, but she turned away and he did as well.

"Ike versus Peach!"

"Mario versus Bowser!"

"Ganondorf versus Link!"

"Shulk versus Robin F!"

"No," she muttered. "I can't fight Robin F." Then she realized the announcer had said 'Shulk' not 'Sheik'.

"Lucina versus Sheik!"

Sheik turned to stare at the bluenette woman, who caught her eye and gave a small smile. Lucina bumped Marth, nodded at Sheik, and grinned. Her words floated over and Sheik heard them.

"I'm fighting the elusive Sheik."

"Would they stop with this 'elusive Sheik' gig," she snapped to herself, but walked over to Lucina.

"Hi. Looking forward to it."

"Same."  
"I saw you run out of the room," broke in Marth, raising an eyebrow. "Was anything wrong?"  
It was obvious to Sheik that neither of them knew anything about her. She was not an open person. "Nothing was wrong," she answered calmly. "I think I had a brief bout of nausea, and that's all."

Marth nodded, as if it was natural, and Lucina bobbed her head, copying him.

Sheik waited by them, glad Ike was standing by Peach, his opponent, and Ganondorf wasn't standing by her. Sheik and Lucina's names were called and both stepped forward, Sheik stepping aside and letting the other enter first.

The brawl was long, but not exceptionally difficult. Sheik spent most of her time avoiding Lucina. She would jump to the end of the stage, wait for Lucina, and then jump over her to the other end of the stage. Occasionally she would surprise her opponent and get in a jab or kick or needle, but she didn't want to fight, she wanted to relax. And it definitely helped her relax.

"This is going so long," she heard Lucina mutter, as the sword sliced towards her again and Sheik again barely dodged it and leapt away.

This time Lucina was ready and whirled around, the tip of her blade sending Sheik hurling towards the end of the stage. She picked herself up and calmly waited for Lucina, hopping over her, and then kicking her in the back before fleeing.

"Just fight me!" Lucina finally yelled, her eyebrows knitting. She paused and took a deep breath. "No. I need to settle down. Marth would never yell that at an opponent." She narrowed her eyes at Sheik and bit her lip, sniffing, wrinkling her nose, and readying her sword again

Sheik smiled underneath her mask, happy that she wasn't the only one who talked to herself in order to calm her heart and mind.

Sheik unexpectedly felt herself freeze and she glanced up to see Lucina frozen as well, eyes wide and shocked. The announcer's voice boomed loudly in her ears. "Sudden Death!"

"Huh?" She felt herself be released and realized she felt strangely weak, as if she had been battered for hours. Her legs and hands felt like lead, as if she were sick, and glancing over at Lucina, she saw her opponent looked pretty much the same.

Neither moved, staring at each other, confused and upset by this unexpected damage. Sheik blinked in astonishment as a small black ball dropped from the sky.

"It's a bomb," she whispered, and watched in horror as it exploded. Another dropped down above her and she leapt out of the way. It exploded behind her and she flipped over Lucina, who raised her sword just as a bomb fell between them. Lucina's sword crashed down, hitting the bomb, and the explosion sent her launching off the stage with a scream.

Sheik, in no mood for a victory pose, calmly stood there, breathing hard, as Lucina clapped behind her.

As they dissolved back into the Announcing room she turned to shake Lucina's hand. The swordswoman took it, but her face was unusually red, and Sheik noticed her eyes were glittering with tears. What was wrong?

"Those bombs were surprising," she said, studying her former opponent's face.

Lucina nodded, gave a quick, forced smile, and ran out of the room. Sheik watched her go and turned to see Link standing there.

"Lost to Ganondorf?" she asked.

"I did not. After the first few hits I easily avoided him and got in plenty of attacks, finally knocking him off. You?"

"Won."

"That Lucina girl's cute, don't you think? You know, Saturday being tomorrow, I already heard from that short green man that he's taking the Mii girl out on a date."

"You disgust me."

"You're just jealous," he retorted lightly. He gave a grin and jogged after Lucina.

Sheik followed silently.

"Hey, Lucina."

"Oh, hi, Link." Lucina's voice sounded like hastily controlled tears and Sheik cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, straining to hear more of the conversation.

"I was wondering what you… I mean, you know there are training rooms. I bet it'd be really fun to train with you, because you're such an amazing swordswoman. You could teach me some tricks and I could teach you some too."

Lucina's voice showed she was plainly flattered. "I… uh… Well, I'm an ardent follower of Marth. I don't use any other moves."

"Even Marth knows he has to learn new moves sometimes," argued Link pleasantly. "And I'm sure he'd find it impressive to see that you've learned attacks he's never seen before."

"Oh."

Sheik knew Lucina was blushing and probably looking around.

"Well," she continued. "I guess so. You want to train tomorrow with me?"  
"Yes! How about we meet there at ten o'clock after breakfast, okay?"

"Okay, Link. Thanks. Bye."

Sheik jammed herself into a closet as Link walked by and peaked out after him, walking confidently towards the elevators.

"I don't want to run into _that_ tomorrow," she muttered. Dashing to her room she changed into a practice outfit, placed a black mask over her mouth and nose, and put on a smaller black turban.

The training room was large and spacious and the sounds of grunts and metal against metal greeted her ears. Shulk, Bowser, Wii Fit Trainer, and Zelda were all practicing their moves. Sheik moved silently on into the next room and found an obstacle course. Her eyes lit up and she moved forward.

With a light jump she landed on the starting board and then was off, taking the rings two at a time, flipping through the hoop, weaving in and out of the monkey bars, twisting into a crouched land on a platform and straightening as it bounced her up into the air. She pulled out her needles and hurled them into the wall across the way, landing with her toes pointed, and leaping forward to bounce off another trampoline, grab a bar, spin up into the air, and launch into a group of aerial kicks and jabs before landing in another crouch position. She switched into a series of back handsprings over the thin balance beam and launched herself into another group of aerial attacks before landing stiff and strong, her hands up and ready for another jab.

"Wow!" said a voice and she whirled to see Corrin F and Robin F standing by the wall.

"That was good," exclaimed Robin, walking up, her black coat billowing out behind her. Her white pony tails looked like silk.

"Thanks," Sheik returned, panting.

"You're amazing," added Corrin. "Where'd you learn?"

"Different places."

"Wow. Is it hard?"  
"Not especially. I've had years of practice."

"Yeah," agreed Corrin. "I was just looking for my brother and had to stop and watch you. Bye."

Robin stayed and sat down on a bench, shrugging off her coat and revealing a rather skinny figure. She smiled up at Sheik, her eyes shrinking to crescents. "I heard you fought Ike. I know he won, but he said you really knew how to use his bad points to your advantage."

"I didn't notice myself doing that," Sheik answered, smirking. "What's with Lucina and Marth?"

"She looks up to him," said Robin F, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't I tell you that already?"

"If you did, I noticed either way. I was just wondering why… I beat her today."  
"She was probably really disappointed, huh? She'd heard that Ike had won against you and decided that she should be able to as well. Problem is, she's not as old or experienced as Marth, so she expects herself to be as good as him and isn't and that disappoints her. She knows that if she doesn't do any of his moves as good as he does, he's not… interested. If she does, he shows mild interest at most, but she's always trying to be better because… It's sorta sad, but you can't really explain anything to her."  
"Mm," Sheik agreed.

"I can do some athletic things like that too. Wanna watch?" Robin didn't seem interested in the topic of Lucina or Marth anymore, and Sheik nodded, watching with amusement as Robin kicked off her boots and did a back walk over before grinning a little.

"There's more."

Sheik was rather impressed at Robin's back flips and front flips and jumps and hand springs. She was rather good with the bars as well, and she had decent balance.

"It's nowhere near as good as you, but it's still cool, right?"

"Definitely. _And_ you have your tomes, or whatever, and your sword."

"Yeah. But they don't last forever. I can only use my tomes so many times. And my sword runs out too, so I have to practice that stuff," she said, waving her hand at the course, "in order to stay alive if I waste all my great powers." Robin suddenly squealed and ran past Sheik, who turned to see Ike and Roy enter.

"Hi you guys!" exclaimed Robin. "Guess what? I totally beat Marth!"

"You didn't!" exclaimed Ike.

"I did! Now, sure, he was tired from beating up Link before that, and Bowser before that, but it was still awesome! And he's such a good sport, he let me jump on him and hug him."

"That's my girl!" exclaimed Ike, grinning broadly. He held out his arms and she jumped on him, giving him a big hug, and turning to Roy to give him a hug as well.

"That's great Robin!" exclaimed Roy.

"Sure is," added Ike. He noticed Sheik, nodded, and glanced from her to the obstacle course and back. "You did it?"  
"Yes."

"Let's see."

"No," she answered, and brushed past him, heading back out and away. Training by herself was one thing, but training with Ike, the burly man who had beaten her and then seen her almost throw up was another. Besides which, she admitted to herself that he was nice _and_ a little good looking.

At dinner that evening Sheik sat beside Mario for the exact reason that he seemed a very jolly sort of fellow. The reason proved spot on and he chatted gaily with her, talking about his brawls, questioning her briefly about hers until he realized she didn't want to talk.

"Just a moment," she finally interrupted. "I have a question."

"Yes?" he answered pleasantly in his Italian accent.

"Do you know anything about that floating hand? Those judges."

He shrugged a little and shook his head. "They're as obscure to me as they are to you, trust me." He gave a small laugh and saluted. "Good night, Sheik."  
She nodded stiffly and watched him go, an idea forming in her mind.

As she lay in bed that night, Sheik pulled out her phone and typed in 'Hand' into the search engine. It loaded briefly and then revealed 'Master Hand's Office—Floor 3; Room 64' and 'Crazy Hand's Office—Floor 3; Room 65'.

"See you tomorrow, Master Hand," murmured Sheik, as she drifted off to sleep. It was plagued with nightmares of Wario constantly chewing on her.

 **Who else agrees that Wario is disgusting!?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm forgetting to apologize for grammar, spelling, and misuse of word errors. I'm sorry. There. ;)**

Sheik woke to her alarm and flipped out of bed before remembering she wasn't supposed to do any action moves outside training and brawls. She dressed more speedily than she had ever done and laughed, realizing it was Saturday and there was no necessity to get up.

"Unless I want to eat breakfast," she added to her reflection as she stared in the mirror. She pulled down her mask and stared at the red birthmark that spread over her chin and slightly up her left jaw. Deftly touching it, she returned the mask, and walked out of the room.

It was difficult to force herself to eat slowly. Zelda was chatting about making lots of new friends with the Emblem girls and with Peach and also saying how handsome Marth and Shulk were, and how interesting Zero Suit Samus was and…

"Did you call me interesting?" asked Zero Suit, stalking up to them to lean both hands on their table and look from face to face.

"She did," answered Sheik, regretting it a moment later.

"Why you think I'm interesting, weirdo?" snapped the blonde, tossing her shiny ponytail. "I mean, you're the one who's got the crazy hair style."

"Not any less crazy than your wacky bangs," retorted Zelda.

"What about that dress? Ugliest thing I ever saw!"

"Like you think you even could look pretty in your skin tight suit? It's repulsive!"

"And you have strange fire balls that come out of your hands and wacky black stockings!"

"And you have strange shoes and a beauty mark on your chin!"

Samus looked like she'd been slapped, but continued. "You've got ridiculous gloves and the strangest crown and necklace I've ever seen!"

"You're strange because you don't wear a necklace!" snapped Zelda, and hastily brushed a tear from her eye.

"You guys are getting into a useless cat fight," Sheik interrupted. "Samus, that necklace is Zelda's only remembrance of her grandmother and Zelda, Samus' beauty mark isn't called a beauty mark for no reason."

Sheik stood, tossed her plate in the garbage, and walked out of the room. Samus followed.

"Thanks, Sheik. That's the only issue I've ever struggled with, this beauty mark on my chin."

"It's pretty popular in some places," she answered nonchalantly. It was so tempting to show Samus her own 'issue' and have her comfort her. But she couldn't risk it.

"Where are you going?"  
Sheik flinched and shrugged. "Oh… uh… I just wanted to see if Master Hand was in."

"Who's Master Hand? Is he one of those judge hand weird thingys?"  
"I believe so," she answered, giving Samus a sideways glance. "And I'd watch the word 'weird'. They seem to be in charge of us, if you don't mind my making a random guess."

Samus smirked. "Right? I'll come with you."  
"No, no, no!" Sheik's mind screamed, but she only shrugged, swallowed, and walked to the elevator. "Okay." It might be nice to have someone along, especially meeting a disembodied, floating white hand.

The elevator stopped at the fourth floor and Ness and Robin M got in.

"Hey, ladies," said Robin. "How's it going?"

"Did you guys eat already?" asked Samus.

"Yeah. Ness was too excited to eat much and I had a stomach ache last night, so I didn't feel like eating anything."

"Why'd you have a stomach ache? Is there a bug going around?" persisted Zero Suit, taking a step back.

Robin grimaced. "Not unless you count Wario as a bug. Creepiest fellow I ever saw."

"Did he bite you too?" asked Sheik.

Robin turned to her with wide eyes. "Yes! You as well? I'm so glad I'm not alone in this! Ugh, I hate him."

Sheik nodded and the doors opened on the third floor. She hesitated briefly, but stepped out and Samus followed.

"Training rooms are on the second floor," said Robin.

"We're going to see Master Hand," said Samus easily.

Ness and Robin exchanged glances and the doors shut on their confused looks as the two women walked down the hall.

"Room 64," said Sheik, nodding at the door, but she made no move to open it.

Neither did Samus, who glanced expectantly at her. "Scared?" she asked, but she was whispering.

Sheik licked her lips, shook her head, and walked forward to knock softly.

"Enter!"

Gulping Sheik pulled down the handle and pushed open the door into Master Hand's office.

He was leaning in a beanbag of sorts, his thumb resting on his desk, his index finger tapping something on a large screen in front of him.

"Hello. Sheik and Zero Suit Samus, isn't it. Pleasure. What can I do for you?" His voice didn't imply it was a pleasure to meet them or that he wanted to do anything for him, but it didn't sound angry and the words were formal enough.

"I just wanted to meet the boss," said Sheik, giving a weak, invisible smile beneath her mask.

"Interesting. I'm Master Hand and Crazy Hand is in the other room. Good day."

Sheik gave another fake smile and backed out with a curt nod of the head. Samus followed her and closed the door, letting out a deep breath as she did so.

"He needs to _chill_!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice. "Let's meet Crazy Hand. He sounds like a lot more fun."

"Done," answered Sheik, walking up to the next door and hastily knocking.

"Come on in!"

Sheik did so, trying not to grimace at this other hand. It looked deformed and the voice seemed to belong to that of an immature man who made trouble.

"Hey! You guys are smashers, aren't you? Came to say hello to the Crazy Hand? Nice to meet you!"

He hovered off his chair and put out his whole self. Sheik hesitantly put her hand in his large body and he shook and moved on to shake hands with Samus as well.

"What can I do for you girls? And aren't you two the cutest! Almost as cute as that Wii Fit Trainer."

"I'm cuter," said Samus, loftily, but grinning. "Besides, at least I have pupils."

Crazy Hand's silence showed he was not pleased and Samus' grin dissolved.

"Anything wrong with not having pupils, Zero Suit?" he snapped. "I certainly don't."

"Which begs the question," Sheik hastily interrupted, "of how do you see at all?"  
"Who knows," he retorted. "But I can. Whatcha need?"  
Samus glanced at Sheik who hastily thought up an answer, or question rather. "Uh, when are those glowing orbs going to be released so we can activate our final smash attacks?"

"Those smash balls? Oh, they come about on Monday. Don't worry about it."

Crazy Hand seemed to be cheerful again, and Sheik was glad she'd distracted him.

"No offense, but who chose you to be in charge? Not because you're bad or anything, but just because…"

"I'm a hand," he finished. She knew if he had a mouth, he would be grinning. "Well, why not? I liven things up. And I've been doing this for years. Actually, before this I used to be a Wii Fit Trainer. A guy of course."

Samus and Sheik stared. It explained why he seemed to have a preference for Wii Fit Trainer F, but… "And you got changed into a hand?" asked the incredulous Samus.

He laughed. "Oh no. Master Hand and I were both part of one guy, but… The authorities decided to make us the leaders of brawl, since we know a lot about the correct move sets and everything that makes people… the best."  
Samus shook her head, confused. "That's crazy! They just cut of your… er, Wii Fit's hands and made you guys? I mean, first of all, wouldn't he… I don't know… still be around, except handless? Secondly, you guys can float. Thirdly, you can speak and hear and see, and lastly you guys are enormous! How big was Wii Fit Trainer in the first place?"

Sheik waited, cocking her head slightly, eyes narrowed. Was this Crazy Hand just being… crazy?

"They didn't want us to be completely helpless," he explained. "We can be regular except for our shape and form. Besides, there's nothing wrong with being different and unique. And Wii Fit Trainer was huge, let me tell you. After they made him grow that is. The female trainer and I would both have been here, but… they wanted to use him… to make us. He used to be normal, her size, they made him large, and then they cut off his hands."

"Oh, that makes sense," said Sheik quickly. "That's a cool story, Crazy Hand. Thank you for letting us know about the smash balls. I have to… get to the training room."

She turned and walked out, Samus giving the hand a smile and following.

"He creep you out or something, girl? And why did you say that made sense? It made no sense at all!"

"I'm fine," answered Sheik, folding her arms as they got into the elevator. "And of course it made sense. You think they got the hands from a mother hand or something?"

Samus raised her eyebrows, but shrugged and leaned against the wall as they went down a floor.

"He's more interesting than his… other hand," said Zero Suit, and then chuckled. "Oh, hey, sis!" She'd spotted her robotic covered sister down the hall and raced to catch up with her calling, "See ya later, Sheik!"

Sheik made no reply and softly entered the training room, sitting down on the nearest bench, and leaning back to think quietly, her eyes closed. She'd said to Crazy Hand that it had made perfect sense, but the truth was, it hadn't made any sense at all. Why would they enlarge the Wii Fit Trainer male and then cut off his hands in order to make them judges and leaders of Smash Bros? It was ridiculous. It seemed like Crazy Hand either knew more than he was telling, or didn't know the reason himself and was only saying what he knew. Whatever was happening, it was fishy.

"Hey, Sheik!" called Lucina, dashing up to her.

"Hi…" Sheik broke off as she spotted Link finish a flip and then walk over behind his 'date'.

"How's it going?" persisted the blue haired swordswoman, wiping her blue hair from her face. She was panting and her face was sweaty. So was Link's.

"Good," answered Sheik shortly. "What are you doing with Link?"

Lucina raised an eyebrow and glanced sideways at Link with a briefly worried expression before shrugging. "He's teaching me some new moves. Is that okay?"

"Sure," answered Sheik. "But I thought you were with Marth."

Link's face was turning a brighter red than it already was from his exercising. "Sheik, I'm just teaching Lucina some moves, we're not together because of this."  
"He's lying," she murmured under her breath, but no one heard. "Oh sure," she nodded, shrugging. "Of course."

Lucina cast her a doubtful glance, but hesitantly returned to practice with Link.

Corrin M, Robin M, Peach, and the Wii Fit Trainer entered at that moment. Sheik settled back and watched them, but mostly the white skinned female with no pupils, as she twisted and kicked, punching the spongey pillars, blocking the soft balls that were hurled at her, and flipping deftly over a small line of bars before landing straight and tall.

Sheik narrowed her eyes and stood to join them. There was only one way to try to engage this strange woman.

"You doing it?" asked Peach, grinning. She was wearing an outfit similar to the Wii Fit Trainer's, except her tank top was pink. Sheik felt out of place next to the two females and Corrin and Robin, who both wore tight shirts that clearly showed their muscles and their sports shorts. She was wearing her normal uniform since she hadn't planned on training and she _had_ planned on making a visit to the bosses of the Smash Mansion.

"Yep," she said shortly, nodding. She sprinted forwards, kicking and jabbing the pillars and balls in unison, each move a splitting copy of the last one. With a burst off her legs she leapt into the air and cleared the bars easily, landing in a crouch. Then she stood and walked over to the Trainer, who was calmly taking a sip from her professional looking water bottle.

"There's water fountains in the hall," said the woman.

Sheik couldn't tell if she was looking at her or not, but she ignored that fact and shook her head. "Not thirsty. You've got cool moves. How'd your brawls go the other day?"

"Good. I won a few times, lost a few times. Nothing special. Yours?"

"Good. Same thing." Sheik was sickened with the small talk already and hastily said, "I visited the two hands today to ask them about the smash balls."

"Those come on Monday."

"Oh, yeah. So they said. Did you already ask them?"

"No. I met them yesterday, though, after brawls."

"Oh. Not to flatter you, but Crazy Hand said you were pretty."  
The Trainer paused briefly, but her face didn't change expression and Sheik couldn't tell what she took from her statement.

"Did he?" she finally said.

"Yes," answered Sheik, frustrated by the impossibility of trying to see what was going on inside her mind. Without proper eyes she couldn't tell anything about her, and the face never changed expression apart from the movements of her mouth as she talked.

"Oh." Wii Fit moved off and Sheik pressed her lips together, angry. How was she supposed to find anything out if she couldn't get a straight answer from an important character?

"Maybe I should drop it," she muttered as, head down, she walked out of the room.

"You leaving already?" asked Peach.

"Yeah. I have to change," returned Sheik, glancing behind her as the princess waved and then did a somersault. She turned back just in time to see Marth and Ike appear around a corner, Roy just following them.

"Going to train?" she asked, before she could stop herself.

Marth nodded.

"I suggest that room," she continued, though everything in her mind told her it wouldn't end happily. She pointed to where Peach and her friends were practicing. Behind the rock wall she knew Link and Lucina were practicing as well."

"Thank you," returned Marth politely, and led his friends in.

Sheik took a quick drink from the water fountains Wii Fit had mentioned and hastily dashed over to the stairs. She took them four at a time, all the way down to the first floor, and sped down the hall.

"Speedy!" called a voice.

Sheik skidded to a stop in front of her door, key in hand, and turned as a blue whiz streaked towards her, stopping a few feet away.

"I'm Sonic."

"Pleased to meet you."

"I like meeting fast people too."

Sheik smirked behind her mask. This Sonic character talked as fast as he ran it seemed.

He raised one foot, which wore a large, round, red sneaker. "These babies are great."  
"Sneakers don't make you fast," she argued briefly.

"No. But they can help," he added. "I got these five years ago and they grow with my feet as I grow. Mama Hedgehog saved up her money for years to get them for me. She's pretty happy that I'm in Smash Bros now. And when the televised brawls start, I'll get plenty of money to send over and pay her back."

"Televised brawls?" gasped Sheik.

"Boy, are you clueless. Didn't you know they start on Monday?"

Sheik had known, in the back of her mind, that the brawls would be videoed and saved, but somehow it hadn't struck her that they would be… celebrities perhaps.

"Will we get fan mail?" She wanted to bite her tongue off for that stupid remark, but his answer came back speedily and he didn't seem to notice the awkwardness of it.

"Oh, I bet. People will probably beg for our secrets and ask us to send them autographs, and all that sort of stuff. I bet you could probably sell one of your masks for loads of money when you get famous. And these sneakers will triple in value! I should set up a contract with some store holders." He grinned. "Bye."

He was gone in a dash of blue and Sheik, blinking dazedly, opened her door, entered, and lay back on her bed. "Too much to think about. What's most important?" She wasn't sure. Preparing herself for being potentially mobbed was important. But so was changing out of her suit and into something more practical. She got up and began to change, again trying to figure out what to focus on. The interesting Wii Fit Trainer turning into hands dilemma was baffling, but she wasn't sure how important it was. Then again, if the authorities did that, who knew what else they would do. They might take yours truly, enlarge her, and cut off her feet or something similar.

Blanching and gagging, she brushed out her hair, braided it again, and pulled on a tight mask. This one was more like an elastic ski hood, and was comfortably tight.

 **Sheik's outfits are kinda cool, yes?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Link versus Marth... oh my.**

Outside her room, she headed for the training rooms.

"I may as well do some thinking while I stay in shape."

The training room she had left was practically chaos when she returned. There were more smashers now, and they were crowding the walls, shouting and cheering for the two who were brawling in the middle. The 'two' were Marth and Link.

Link jumped and flipped and dashed and Marth did the same, both using their swords expertly. Sheik leaned against the wall near Roy, and glanced at him. "They're just training, right?"

"Oh, yeah. But it's competitive training. Link said he had better moves than Marth."

Her eyebrows rose and she glanced at Lucina, who was standing in front of Ike. He had one hand on her shoulder in a protective and restraining manner, and she was anxiously watching the fight, her blue eyes darting from one brawler to the other as she tensed and relaxed over and over.

"Lucina's going to give herself a heart attack," Sheik muttered.

"You said it," Roy muttered back, and Sheik failed to restrain a chuckle, causing a grin to spread across his face.

There was a gasp from the audience and Sheik's red eyes watched in frank amazement as Link somersaulted under an aerial attack by Marth, stood and readied a sword attack. Marth seemed dazed as he landed, his back to Link. He looked left and right, but stupidly didn't glance behind him. Link's sword hit him full force and sent him shooting into the wall.

He bounced gracefully off the spongey walls and picked himself up, shaking out his cape.

"Good job, Link. You won."

Link gave a grin, but, playing the gracious winner, walking over and shaking Marth's hand. "It was an honor. I was surprised I beat you." Sheik saw that his mouth was grinning, but his eyebrows plainly said he had grown in his cockiness by a full measure.

She rolled her eyes and watched as Ike released Lucina, who dashed up to them, looking from one to the other.

"I… I can't believe you beat Marth," she said to Link, her voice a gasp. She turned to her hero. "How did he beat you?"

"Some swordsmen are better than others," Marth answered. "Good day." He walked up to Ike, gave a small smile, and the two walked out of the room.

"Cheater," muttered Roy. He dashed out after them and Sheik followed softly.

"Interesting," came Ike's voice. He and Marth were sitting on the balcony and Sheik stayed by the door, just hidden from their view, as Roy went out to engage them.

"What?" asked Marth innocently.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" exclaimed Roy, breaking in. "You totally let him win. Stupidly looking back and forth as if you didn't know where he could possibly be! Why did you do that?" His voice held deep questioning and Marth's caped shoulders shrugged.

"Lucina has a new hero."

"What?" Roy shouted, baffled. Ike looked astonished as well.

"I didn't know you'd go that far to get her off your back," he admitted. "Purposely losing a brawl?"

"It wasn't a real brawl!" Marth snapped, suddenly becoming edgy. "It was all fake. Besides, I don't need Lucina constantly hanging on my every word and deed. I am not a perfect being in any sense of the word, and I'm not the perfect role model. It puts unnecessary pressure on me to try to constantly act angelic around her. Lucina won't listen when I tell her to be herself and be a unique person, so what else is there to do? I don't need people idolizing me."

"But I seriously think you have enough heart not to make her idolize that guy," Sheik interrupted, stepping forward.

All turned.

"What do you mean?"  
"Link is a world class jerk, Marth. You may want Lucina off your back, but purposely leading her over to Link is a serious error. You might not be a perfect angel, but if she follows him, she'll be ruined."

Marth shook his head. "Besides that it's too late, Sheik, perhaps you have a better plan than losing to this 'world class jerk' in order to help Lucina find her own."

Sheik opened her mouth beneath her mask and shut it. "I… I don't really know."

"Why don't you beat Link and have her follow _you_ , Sheik," suggested Ike, cocking his head and smiling a little.

"You do it, buff guy," she returned. "Anyway," she continued, hoping he wasn't offended, "I'm not a great role model either."

"Why not? You're a great brawler and you're pretty nice," said Roy. He pursed his lips. "A little silent, and maybe uptight, but still. Marth's a little silent and uptight too." He grinned as Marth playfully punched his arm.

Sheik was quiet, staring. It wasn't true. She wasn't a super great brawler and she wasn't nice at all. And she was just as insecure, or more so, than Lucina.

"I think… I think Lucina is just insecure in who she truly is."

"I think you're right," nodded Ike. He stood up to face her, staring down into her eyes. "How do we make her more confident?"

"I… Why are you asking me?" She grew defensive. "Maybe encourage her to make up her own sword moves and then make a deal with all the other smashers, or most of them at least, to have them willingly lose."

"There is no way anyone is going to do that, especially with the televised brawls," retorted Roy.

"True!" Sheik flashed back. "So think of an idea, genius!"

"Why don't you get her to hang out in your circle of friends," suggested Marth. "Introduce her to Zelda, Peach, Corrin F, and Wii Fit Trainer. Robin F is already in the girl circle, but neither Link nor I are. She'll be surrounded by female friends, and, if you add the two Samuses." He grinned. "She'll get plenty of feminism to make her more confident than anyone."

Sheik was in no mood to joke and folded her arms. "I'm not feminist, and I've got plenty of confidence. Zelda's not feminist and so does she. Robin F certainly didn't seem feminist, and she's probably more confident and sweeter than everyone except maybe Peach."  
"Come on, Sheik," insisted Ike. "Girl power. Something. Help her."

"It's his fighting for his friends instinct kicking in," muttered Roy, grinning.

Ike cast him a withering glance, but Sheik's eyes suddenly twinkled as she remembered him mentioning that as his quote.

"You want me to start using your winning slogan as my own?" she asked.

"No," he answered, smiling. "But you can use it with Lucina."

"I'll try," she finally said. "But no promises."

"We believe in you," encouraged Marth.

"If you need any help, just let me know," added Ike, and Roy slapped her gently on the back.

"You're awesome, Sheik."

As she walked back to the training rooms her head was unwittingly held high. She knew she didn't believe them when they said she was capable or awesome or nice or able to make friends, but… It somehow brought on a confidence and she practically strutted up to Lucina.

"Hey. Saw Link beat Marth."

"Yeah." Lucina looked crestfallen.

"What's wrong?"  
"My world's in shatters all around," she mourned. "I've looked up to Marth ever since… he started being awesome, and now… he lost in his first battle against Link."

Sheik tried not to laugh. She knew very well it wasn't Link and Marth's first battle. Robin M had said that Marth had beaten up Link the other day during a brawl. "Don't worry about it. Everyone has a bad day. Is Link your new hero?"

Lucina sat down with a thump on the bench and put her chin in her hands. "What kind of follower am I if I just dump Marth for the first guy he loses to? I'm sure it was just a bad day, like you said. But… but I know Marth doesn't even like me. And… and if the leader doesn't like the follower, shouldn't I be justified in learning from Link instead?" Her eyes were full of questioning as she looked at Sheik, who tried to keep her own eyes from filling with tears.

She saw, in Lucina, her own insecure self, back in Tri Force before she'd began seriously training; doubts about herself and her courses of actions and her looks and what people thought of her. It was all too sadly familiar. Sheik knew that she didn't want Lucina to become what she'd become. She'd made herself into a perfect, agile, creature, physically, but she'd thrown off the need for friends, become stiff, and let her stiff thinking control everything. Lucina could not fall to that fate.

"Lucina," she began, sitting down beside her. "Marth doesn't not like you. Marth is a great guy, and he simply wants you to find your own. He wants you to be your unique self. He and Ike are totally different, but look how well they get along. You don't need to be exactly like Marth to get him to like you. He wants you to be yourself with your own sets of moves. He wants you as a friend, who treats him like… like Robin F treats him. And Link will get beaten by other people, just as Marth will get beaten by other people. You can't think that your idol will stay above everyone else. You have to follow… your heart."

"I can't," answered Lucina, choking as tears filled her eyes. "I've followed someone else for so long."

Sheik nodded as she realized what she had said was dumb. Her own heart argued with itself, emotions swaying one way and common sense leading another way. Following oneself was foolish, too. Her reasoning broke off, but she put a hand on Lucina's shoulder.

"Then you keep following Marth, but listen to me. You can keep taking advice from other people. You can try my flips and see if one of my attacks works for you. You can try a stronger attack that's more like Ike's. You can dance all around before you initiate your final attack like Peach told me she does. Don't be pulled down so strictly that you lose sight of what your goal is in life. If you limit yourself to Marth, he's all you'll ever see."

"What if he's all I want to see?" asked Lucina. She was smiling a little as she blinked back tears.

Sheik smirked. "Then you'll have to take him from a whole other level called romance. In the brawl, you have to make your attacks your own."

"So I should just keep following Marth? But he doesn't…"

"Lucina, he doesn't not like you. He just doesn't want you mooning over him. It's awkward. Just be yourself."

"Who am I, Sheik?"

"I can't tell you," she admitted. "I don't even truly know who I am yet, but… hey, you've got your life to figure it out."

"Yeah," agreed Lucina, standing. Her eyes were still red, but she wasn't crying anymore, and her eyes had sparks of hope in them. "Besides, that Link guy didn't seem super nice. He was sorta fake. And I heard from Peach that he used to be with Zelda. If he gets rid of someone like her for no reason, there's no way I'm using him as a model."

"Good girl," said Sheik, grinning so that her eyes showed it.

Lucina beamed at her. "Thanks, Sheik. But don't treat me like a kid. Let's brawl and I'll show you some Lucina moves." She brought her hand to her mouth and whispered. "They'll be a lot like Marth's moves, but they have a female twist."

Sheik laughed and Lucina did as well. Then their brawl commenced with giggles and smiles all around.

 **Lucina's a sweet heart, isn't she? If you have any questions about the story, beside how it's going to end, feel free to PM me or review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wario again...**

Though Sheik had bonded with Lucina, she still didn't feel like removing her mask around her, and she didn't feel like sharing with her about the crazy story Crazy Hand had told. Only Zero Suit Samus knew, as far as she could tell, and the blonde didn't talk about it.

Monday morning Sheik rose as she had on her first day in the Smash Mansion, four thirty, and dressed and went out on the balcony to wait. She wanted to think, see the landscape, review Crazy Hand's story over in her mind, think about Lucina and how their talk would affect the swordswoman's abilities and moves. And she knew, in the back of her mind, that the last time she had been out on the balcony in the morning at about this time, she had bumped into Wii Fit Trainer as she was leaving.

Unfortunately neither one showed themselves that morning and she mused in silence, quite alone. When the breakfast bell sounded she made her way, along with the stream of other hungry smashers, into the dining room and got in line. Her food on her plate she scanned the room, searching for Wii Fit Trainer and a potentially empty spot beside her. No such luck. The Trainer's table already had Peach, Shulk, Mario, Fox, Ness, and, she noticed with a tinge of jealousy, Ganondorf, who was silently sitting beside Peach, who was not silently sitting beside him, but seemed to be chatting everyone's ears off.

She spotted Ike sitting by himself for once, and looked around for Marth. The prince was sitting at Link's table, speaking with Zelda, who was beaming at him and eagerly answering his questions. Sheik walked over to Ike and sat down without looking at him.

"Hey," he grunted, putting another forkful of food into his mouth and swallowing. "You're a good friend."

She knew he was mentioning the Lucina incident. He'd probably already noticed the change in her. "Does that mean you'll fight for me?" she quipped, glancing sharply up without raising her head so she could see the grin spread over his face.

"Oh, I didn't say you were _my_ friend."

"No? I mean, I would think that it'd be more that _I'm_ not your friend after you soundly beat me."

His grin widened and he leaned forward, one elbow resting on the table. "I like being able to know about my friends. I know nothing about you except that I don't know anything about you. And apparently not many others do either."

Sheik's eyes grew cold and she raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips. "You put on airs thinking you should be different to me than anyone else."

Both his eyebrows rose. "Are you accusing me of hitting on you?"

She blushed beneath her mask and her eyes flamed at him. "Nothing of the sort. I would at least assume you had brains enough to know I wouldn't do something like that!"

"Hey," said a scratchy voice. Both turned and Sheik flinched as she recognized Wario's squat body and beady black eyes. "Sheik, I found out," continued the man, hopping up onto the seat beside her with his plate full of food. "Girl, huh? Hard to tell. Look like a guy."

Sheik's mouth went dry with fury and her hand shook as it held her cup. She didn't meet Ike's gaze, knowing it probably held mirth at the joke. And if she saw it did, she would never forgive him.

"You're Wario, aren't you," broke in Ike suddenly. Sheik didn't look at him, but by the sound of his voice, he was smiling amiably.

"That'd be me."

"Robin M was telling me about you. I heard you like garlic, huh?"

"Love it." Wario's voice sounded suspicious and Sheik herself couldn't believe that Ike was treating the creeper in such a friendly manner. It made her angry and confused.

"Me too," agreed Ike, chuckling. "I like it on bread especially, but in all sorts of food. Great, zingy taste, right?"

"You said it, boy!" answered Wario, cackling. "I like it on people, though."

"Oh? Me too! And you know, when people eat a lot of garlic, oh," Ike's voice became dreamy as he continued. "I can smell those people. It's wonderful. Those people are the most delicious, especially since they've already saturated themselves in garlic. Really, it's like a ready prepared treat."

Sheik was openly staring at him and he leaned forward and took a deep whiff of Wario, sighing happily.

"That's great," said the motorcyclist hastily. "I'm full."

Sheik noticed his plate wasn't even half empty as he hopped down and waddled away on his short, fat legs. She turned to look at Ike. The big man looked ready to drool and she squirmed in her seat, wishing she didn't always sit next to people who made her nauseous.

"Don't worry, Sheik. I'm kidding," he said, unexpectedly grinning normally at her. "I'm not a cannibal like that guy."

"But he was rude to me and you fight for your friends…?" she finished, cocking her head and narrowing her eyes.

Ike scratched his chin and blinked. "Hey, I guess you're right. So you _would_ be my friend. Well, how do you like that?" He began to laugh and Sheik had to bite her lip not to join in. A few glances were tossed their way and Ike controlled himself, gave her a real smile showing his white teeth, and stood with his empty plate. "So long, Sheik."

"So long," she murmured back, taking a sip of water and watching him until he exited the dining room.

She left with the flood of smashers. It was only eight thirty, but everyone had finished and were heading for the Announcing Room. She knew why, too. It was the first day of smash balls _and_ publicly televised brawls.

She stayed by the wall, staring at the cameras that had been installed on Sunday. Their black lenses, with the red light above them, seemed like evil spies, ready to catch any mistake and show it to the world.

"Calm down, Sheik. Calm down. Who cares what they think? Just be yourself, and fight like you usually do."

The Announcer began to speak. "Welcome to the first day of official brawls."

"Great," she muttered. "I wasted my fighting abilities on 'fake' brawls. Ugh."

"All brawls will be available for viewing following each day. The first two brawls will be one smasher versus one smasher. The following two brawls, after lunch, will be team brawls, with randomly selected teammates. In these brawls there is now a new object of attention: the smash ball. A colored orb will occasionally appear, floating through the air. They must be struck a certain number of times and whoever breaks it will receive enough energy to carry out their final smash attack. Each of you know what your special smash attack is. Good luck."

There was a pause and the smashers glanced at each other, but didn't speak. The Announcer began again.

"The matches for today are… Ice Climbers versus Kirby! Cloud versus Rosalina! Marth versus Meta Knight! Bowser versus…"

Sheik waited, breathless, wondering who she would fight and if she would lose.

"Captain Falcon versus Sheik!"

There was her name. And Captain Falcon was the one who was married and came from Samus' same city. Sheik didn't like him especially since he was rather loud and slightly strange. She wondered what woman had become his wife. But she did like the fact that he wore a mask as well that covered his eyes and forehead. Maybe he had some sort of… scar or something that he was self-conscious about.

"Focus," she told herself, as she examined him. It was all too clear that he was a formidable opponent, with large muscles, good flexibility, and powerful attacks that involved fire.

"At least he doesn't bite," she murmured.

When their turn came to enter a portal, she stepped up behind him. He saw her, narrowed his glowing eyes, and entered. Sheik was right on his heel.

They were separated in the portal and as she landed and the white light faded, she searched the sky for smash balls. None appeared. Yet.

The brawl went quickly. Falcon was slow as he jogged towards her, but his first round of kicks and punches knocked her back and off the platform. She leapt up and over him, giving him a sharp kick in the back, and retreated, grabbing out her needles.

He pulled back his arms and dashed at her, full speed, fire surrounding him. In alarm Sheik hurled her weapons, and watched as his attack was stopped short. She dashed at him, flipped in the air, and landed in a crouch, jabbing out. Her hand sped through the air, and she realized he was no longer in front of her. She spun around to see him on a high platform above her, right in front of glowing orb.

The smash ball! He would get it and destroy her. She leapt as high as she could, pulling herself up as he hit the ball twice with a punch and a kick. Then he whirled and knocked her back with another kick.

"No, no, no!" she screamed to herself. She leapt up, jabbed at the smash ball, and watched as it floated out of her reach and right towards Captain Falcon.

"I'm dead," she muttered to herself as she landed in a crouch on the ground, glancing up to see the ball disappear as it seemingly merged into Falcon, causing his body to emit a yellow glow. He turned to look at her and a wicked grin spread up his face. He jumped down and jogged towards her. She leapt away from him and onto a higher platform, her breath coming faster. He jumped after her and she leapt over him, kicking him in the head. He fell forward on his face, picked himself up, and growled something at her. She gulped and waited on the bottom, waiting to die.

He jumped down in front of her and she leapt up, but it was too late. A car came zooming from nowhere a knocked her. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them only to find herself on some sort of racecourse. She stood and gazed in horror at the roar of a giant racecar as it came zooming towards her. Falcon's face was clearly visible as he headed straight towards her.

Sheik turned to run and was hit in the back with a terrific crack that sent pain shooting through her body and rendered her helpless as she shot far into the sky.

"That's it," she thought dully, as the white enveloped her. Abruptly she realized she was floating above the stage on a small, hovering platform. Falcon was down below, staring up at her.

The platform disappeared and she dropped back onto the stage. Her body felt lighter than air and she felt new power. She ran at him and with double kick and a group of jabs sent him stumbling back. She was angry at his smash attack and would use this ridiculous second chance to get him back.

Leaping behind him Sheik hurled on needle, just enough to cause him to turn around. She dragged him towards herself with her chain, grabbed him, and performed a series of punishing blows.

Falcon righted himself in midair and somersaulted behind her.

She did a group of handsprings away, flipped to her feet, and grabbed him with her chain again.

He gave a roar of frustration and kicked her as she grabbed him. She released him, kicked him back, and began jabbing him. He stumbled back and she narrowed her eyes, gritting her teeth, and kept jabbing, over and over, fast as lightening, her hands moving out and in as she dealt her blows.

Falcon flipped backwards, did a handspring, and pulled back, rushing at her. Fire surrounded him and Sheik flinched as his fist hit her, hurling her backwards and off the stage. She grabbed the side and took a deep breath, before leaping high into the air, past the surprised man, and flipping onto the top of platform.

"Look awesome, Sheik," she muttered to herself, and put her hands briefly on her hips just as a smash ball appeared at the opposite end of the stage.

"Just keep him away from it," she yelled at herself, and dashed forward, flipping down behind him. As he kicked the smash ball she grabbed him in a choke hold, kicked him and then punched him in the face, knocking him off the platform. As he struggled to regain the stage she leapt up and did a screw driver kick. The ball floated lower and she jabbed at it quickly.

Captain Falcon leapt up and she cartwheeled away from him, crouched, a wicked smile of her own playing on her face beneath her mask. She felt a strange power and glancing at her hands she found they were glowing.

Captain Falcon waited where he was and she realized he was ready to run. He probably assumed she had to be right next to him before she could attack. Well light arrows could reach further than that. She pulled out her bow, and pulled back the arrow, firing a moment later. It streaked towards him and the eyes widened momentarily before they squeezed shut with pain as the arrow shot through his chest and knocked him back. Flames of fire shot from up above as he disappeared, but, just as she had, he appeared above on a floating platform.

He dropped down and dashed at her, fire again surrounding him as he punched her. She flew from the stage, but jumped up, grabbed a platform, and pulled herself to her feet, doing handsprings into a flip that brought her opposite him. She grabbed her needles and hurled them at him. She felt tired and despite the lack of hits he had inflicted on her so far, she was weary.

She dashed forward, throwing caution to the winds, jumped up and shot down, her toes pointed, striking the top of his helmet.

He tumbled to the floor and she approached him, reading to kick. He spun around, his legs stiffly together, and she was knocked backwards. As she tried to regain her balance he leapt and she used her shield. He hurled past her, skidding to a stop at the edge of the stage. Sheik turned and tensed herself. Just as he turned and raised his foot for a kick she leapt forward and knocked him far of the stage with a powerful kick.

He flipped in midair and pulled back his fist, shooting forward through the air, his fist outstretched, fire all around him.

Sheik waited tensely at the edge until he grabbed it and then used her shield again, firing a needle into his neck a moment later. He fell back, off the platform again, and she used Ike's move, jumping after him and giving him a stiff downwards kick that sent him hurtling to the bottom.

With a flip and a jump she landed back on the platform and stood, breathing hard and waiting for him to appear. Instead she felt herself freeze and the stage dissolved. She was in the misty gray room and Captain Falcon was clapping behind her.

It was so surprising she could only stand there, her arms in a ready position, and stare straight ahead before they both dissolved back into the Announcing Room.

"You charged up some strong kicks," he muttered, walking off to talk with the robotic clad Samus. Zero Suit walked up to Sheik. "You beat him, huh? Good for you." Both turned in surprise as the doors opened and the two hands floated into the room.

Sheik stared in surprise and hastily glanced around, searching for Wii Fit Trainer. The white skinned woman looked surprised, her mouth hanging open. She quickly gained control and calmly folded her arms. Sheik restrained a smirk of triumph. Somehow the Trainer was in a certain connection with the hands. Either she didn't like them, or she did, or…

"You all have done well during your first brawls," said Master Hand in his calm voice, void of passion.

"I'm sure you all enjoyed the smash balls!" broke in Crazy Hand. "Final smash attacks are painful to be hit by, but loads of fun to use!"

"One more one versus one brawl, and then there will be a break until lunch," continued Master Hand. "At two o'clock all must be here for the team brawls. And I'm sure you'll enjoy them."

"You certainly will!" added Crazy Hand. "Who doesn't like fighting with friends?"

The two hands floated off and the room began buzzing until the Announcer's voice broke over the loudspeaker, announcing the next group of pairs.

 **The hands again. I think I'm making them a little too... not involved.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Sheik's brawl against Zelda proved very difficult and she almost lost. Twice she was sure she was going to fall to her death and she felt constantly weak. Zelda shot fire from her hands and used magic triangles to knock her back. It was far from annoying. It was painful and she could barely get in a hit. After respawning at the top she took on a new form of attack, baiting Zelda and watching for opportunities to hit her. She began to enjoy flipping over the fire balls, sliding under them, and kicking Zelda. It seemed right that she should be able to inflict pain on this girl she would never have been allowed to do so to before. Zelda had been Miss Goody-goody and her parents were rich and influential. There had been many a time where Sheik had been so angry at her 'righteousness' that she had wanted to slap her. Now she could do so.

In addition to this fun, there were strange foods that could be grabbed and absorbed that brought renewed strength. A mushroom was the most powerful. Most importantly, there were hearts that floated down and provided the greatest strength of all. Sheik used two and wondered if it was possible to eat them during lunch and if they would provide the same energy outside of the portals.

Sheik won, but Zelda's attacks were still painful and as they stood in the misty finishing room, Zelda clapping solemnly behind her, Sheik felt exhausted and wanted to wilt and collapse on the ground. She again thought of the hearts and made a mental note to ask about them later.

They dissolved into the Announcing Room and Sheik stumbled suddenly.

"Hey!" Link had caught her and was holding her up. She pushed away from him and groggily looked about.

"We've got an hour before lunch," said Zelda, cocking her head. "You want to go outside with me?"  
"No," answered Sheik. "Because," she added, as she left them and headed for the elevator, "I want to go outside by myself."

She left the building and began running easily, practically skimming over the grass and heading for somewhere away where she could relax. About half a mile later that 'somewhere' appeared in the form of a lovely lake. Trees grew nearby, giving gentle shade, and bulrushes grew along the edges. Large rocks started on the mossy banks and were half submerged in the crystal water as well. Sheik's eyes filled with happy tears and she dashed them away as a giggle of joy escaped. She leapt forward, flipped into a high tree, and tore off her turban, unbraided her hair, and pulled off her shoes. The suit would dry in the sun or she could change, but the water was irresistible.

With a small scream she leapt out of the tree into a flip out over the water. Angling her body she cut through the surface cleanly, barely making a ripple as she glided, down, down, down. The water was colder down below and as soon as she realized there was probably no way she was going to reach the bottom, she turned upwards and surfaced, gasping in the air with delight and shaking her bangs out, spraying water droplets everywhere.

She dove again and found a rock, pushing off of it beneath the water, to leap clear of the lake before curving her back and arms gracefully and cutting back underwater in a backflip.

She swam in circles, somersaulted underwater, pulled herself onto the rocks, and backed up, abruptly dashing forward into a series of handsprings, cartwheels, flips, and jumps until she was in the air. A series of flips and spins brought her hurling into the water with a giant splash and she grinned as she surfaced, jerking her mask, which had fallen, up and over her chin again.

She didn't expect anyone to come here as well, but she'd learned it was never bad to be too careful.

"Oh my goodness, you're amazing!" squealed a voice and Sheik, treading water, turned to see Peach, skirt hoisted up in her hands, standing on the bank with a smile of delight on her face.

Sheik gave a wry smirk and swam over, glad she hadn't messed up. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to get away for a little bit," explained the princess, plopping down on her stomach and putting her chin in her hands, her feet kicked up in the air. She grinned girlishly. "Could I join you?"

"I can't stop you," returned Sheik, cocking her head. She let herself slide beneath the water and then popped up, splashing Peach.

The princess shrieked and leapt to her feet. Her scream changed to a laugh and she kicked off her shoes.

"Is there any place to wade?"

"You won't be able to move if that dress gets wet," returned Sheik, folding her arms as she stood, letting her toes squeeze into the mud.

Peach glanced behind her. "You don't think any guys will come this way, do you?"

"No way of knowing," Sheik returned, diving downwards, scrapping up a handful of mud, and throwing it at a rock.

She turned back to see Peach taking off her dress. Underneath she wore short pink biker shorts and a white tank top. "Well, here goes nothing." The princess dashed forward and did a handspring into the water.

Sheik grinned and turned a somersault, surfacing to see Peach shake water from her hair and gasp. "Oh no! I didn't take off my crown."

"It probably fell off during your handspring," returned Sheik, red eyes scanning the bank.

"It couldn't have," answered Peach, her hands feeling her head. "I secure it quite… securely before brawls so it won't fall off."

"Oh." Sheik smirked. "Only thing to do is look for it. I'm going to climb the cliff so I can dive deeper."

"Okay."

Peach took a deep breath and disappeared from view and Sheik swam quickly onto the rocks, clambered to the highest point, took a deep breath, and dove, pencil straight, into the lake. She opened her eyes into slits and could just barely see fuzzy, dark shapes. It wasn't much to go on. A sparkle caught her eye and she shot forward, grabbing it up, and shooting for the surface.

Peach was doggy paddling and saw her. "You found it?"

Sheik held up the object and found it wasn't the crown at all, but a rock.

"Oh," Peach sighed.

Sheik rolled her eyes and dove down to search again.

She surfaced, disappointed that nothing had shown up and wondered how long it would take to find.

"I found it," said Peach, beaming and holding up her golden crown. "It was wedged between two rocks."

"Great."

Peach hurled it carelessly onto the bank and dove out of sight, coming up right in front of Sheik and spitting a mouthful of water at her.

Sheik spluttered in amazement and splashed Peach before swimming away, spraying her with more water as she kicked her feet.

"Nice try," called Peach just as Sheik dove. The elusive woman circled back, under the water, and reached the bank, surfacing for deep gasps of air as she looked over at the princess, who was at the far side.

"You sneak!" called Peach, laughing. "Can you teach me to dive?"

Sheik shrugged and pulled herself up. "I'll try. Just jump off and do a flip in the air." She did one herself and surfaced to watch Peach, who stood nervously over the water. "I'm scared. In the brawling stages it never hurts to fall, but here…"

"Peach, the water isn't the same as cement and you've swam underneath it. You know there're no rocks. Jump."

Peach grabbed her nose, held it, and leapt off, spinning slightly forward. Sheik's eyes widened and she blanched, closing her eyes just as Peach did a tremendous belly smack, sending water spraying out in all directions.

Sheik sped forward, her hands cutting the water, and hesitated as Peach surface, spluttering and coughing. "That hurt!" she said, spitting water out of her mouth and wiping her eyes.

Sheik controlled herself and shook her head, grabbing Peach's hand and pulling her towards shore. "That's because you did it wrong. I should have warned you about landing on your belly. Or your back for that matter."

"Great advice a little late," returned Peach drily, as she pulled herself onto the grass, scooted back, and lay back to stare at the sky. "Ugh."

Sheik grinned and climbed up to lay down beside her, pulling her arms back so her head could rest on her hands.

"You look nice with your hair down," Peach said, breaking the silence.

Sheik rolled her eyes. "Thanks." She debated briefly and finally said, "You know the hands?"

"Crazy and Master? Yeah. I looked them up on my phone, but I didn't have enough guts to visit their offices." She giggled sheepishly.

"Well I visited them with Zero Suit Samus," explained Sheik. "Crazy Hand told us that they both had been part of a _male_ Wii Fit Trainer that had been enlarged and his hands cut off." She glanced sideways at Peach, hoping the princess wouldn't think her crazy.

The blue eyes returned the gaze, the eyebrows raised incredulously. "That's… crazy." She giggled. "How do they float around and stuff?"

"And see and hear and… talk?" finished Sheik. "I don't know. Real question is, who would do that? That's the craziest thing I ever heard!"

"Maybe he was lying."  
"I thought of that. But why would he lie?"  
"Maybe he's self-conscious about what really happened."  
"Yeah…"

"Does Wii Fit Trainer, the girl, know about it?"

"I don't know. I didn't talk to her about it. I mean, if she does… I don't exactly trust her yet."

"Well thanks for trusting me," answered Peach, but her voice sounded worried. "Is this a secret?"

"I certainly wouldn't expect a mature princess like you to go blabbing the story," snapped Sheik; edgy.

Peach frowned at her. "I wouldn't expect myself to do that either, Sheik! But who else have you told? We should get to the bottom of this. I smell something fishy going on, and being a smasher, it would mean I'm caught in the middle of it. I don't want that."

"Calm down, princess," said Sheik, sitting up to begin braiding her hair. "I haven't told anyone except for you, but Zero Suit knows, because she was there. I don't know who she's told, but…"

"Can we tell Mario?" asked Peach.

"I don't know," Sheik responded doubtfully. "You see, anyone sensible might decide to 'talk it over with the hands and get things straight', but that might make them cover up and we'd have gotten nowhere."

"Oh." Peach looked pitiful. She stood and shook out her hair, glancing at Sheik braiding hers. "You know, I could put it up for you and make you look great."

"Thanks, but no thanks."  
"I didn't mean you don't look great all the time," Peach hastily added, as she traipsed over to her dress and began pulling it on. "But you know you could look more girlish if you wanted to." As she pulled on her outfit she glanced at Sheik.

Sheik ignored her, leapt up into the tree, and wrapped her turban around her head again. Then she hopped down and motioned with her head. Both started back for the mansion together.

"You should tell a guy, at least," urged Peach, pulling out her parasol. "It doesn't have to be a sensible one, but he should be strong enough to protect us."

"Peach, settle yourself. I highly doubt either hands or, if the Wii Fit Trainer is involved, suspect me. I haven't done anything suspicious."  
"What if they have… oh, I don't know… cameras and bugs everywhere."

"By the lake?" snorted Sheik. "I doubt it. Hey, it's okay. It may just be nothing."

"Okay. Yeah. I'm sure it's nothing." Peach's voice said she knew better and Sheik put a hand on her shoulder.

"If it'll make you feel better, we'll tell someone else. How about… Marth? He's smart and level headed."

"Sure," agreed Peach. "We can tell him tomorrow."

"Okay. At the lake. Or I can just tell him myself."

"Yeah."

* * *

 **More bonding time with another smasher. Sheik's making friends for someone who claimed she wasn't friendly.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Team brawls are coming up!**

* * *

They entered the mansion and heard the bell ringing. "We better hurry," said Peach. "Or we might miss lunch."

The dining hall was full of smashers and Peach got her food and instantly went to join Robin F, Zero Suit Samus, Rosalina, and Lucina, pulling Sheik with her.

"Hey, you guys! Sheik and I went swimming!"

"No way!" exclaimed Robin F. "That's so cool! You gotta show us where it's at."  
"Just a lake," muttered Sheik, shrugging.

Peach bumped her. "It's beautiful. Come on, Sheik. You don't have to be so selfish that you don't want to share."

"I can't swim," admitted Rosalina. "I've never learned."  
"But you can pack a punch with Luma!" called Roy from another table.

"Thank you," returned Rosalina, smiling and patting her star.

Sheik ate quietly, listening to the girl's discussion, which was mostly about Chrome. Apparently Robin F had used him on Luigi, and Robin M had used him on Zero Suit Samus.

"You said he was your coach! He's so cute!" insisted Samus. "I saw him come out of nowhere and then shoot towards me. Besides the fact that I couldn't move anyway, I wouldn't have been able to he was so handsome!"

"I wouldn't try to get your hooks into him," remarked Robin, giggling. "First off, he's already married, and second off, he isn't very nice."

"I'm not going to get my hooks in him if he's married," returned Samus, shrugging. "But, hey, he's your coach, so he's probably only mean to you."

"Yeah," admitted Robin. "Honestly, my brother's cuter looking, I think."

"That's interesting," said Peach. "Most sisters don't think their brothers are good looking."

"She _has_ to think he's good looking," Samus informed her, smirking. "They look exactly the same except for the hair length."

Robin's eyes sparked and she folded her arms. "We are _not_ exactly the same, just because we're twins… with the same name." She glared. "I'm a girl, for one, and I act like a girl, and he's a guy and acts like a guy. We're different in our own ways."

"Agreed," said Sheik. "Like the Corrins."  
"I wonder what the male Wii Fit Trainer looked like," said Peach, instantly gasping in her water and choking.

Sheik's hands shook and she hastily covered up. "I mean, her brother. If she has a brother. I think I heard she had a twin somewhere."

Rosalina raised the eyebrow that wasn't hidden by her blonde bangs. "Who told you?"

"I think it was her," Sheik continued, shrugging. "Maybe that was in my dream."

"You tell Peach your dreams?" asked Zero Suit Samus curiously.

"I mentioned the 'male' Wii Fit Trainer to her as we were by the lake," she answered, shrugging again. Her heart was beating fast.  
"Male Wii Fit Trainer?" said a voice behind them.

Sheik turned to come face to face with the Wii Fit Trainer herself, the eyes staring hard at her.

"Oh, I just had a weird dream," said Sheik, licking her lips beneath her mask.

"Oh," she answered, narrowing her eyes, and turning back.

Sheik let out her breath slowly and stood. "I'm done. See you guys at two o'clock."

She jogged out of the room and down the stairs, not wishing to take the elevator and bump into anyone. In the front room she saw Ike and the robotic Samus talking together by the mailboxes.

"My mailbox," she muttered. "I haven't checked it." She doubted she would have mail, but she might…

Sheik approached them, waved slightly, hoping they wouldn't think she was coming over to break up their conversation. She took out her key and fitted it in the lock.

"Checking for mail?" asked Samus.

"Yes."

"Do you usually get mail?"

Sheik glared as she opened her mailbox and pulled out a few letters. "I don't care one way or the other." She hoped Ike wouldn't think she wasn't crazy as she dashed into her hallway and down to her room. She opened her door, shut it, locked it, and dropped the mail on the ground with a sigh. She put her mail key back in her suit before bending down to pick up the mail. There was an advertisement and she rolled her eyes. "I do _not_ need glasses. Good grief."

Another one was from her parents and she smiled. It was just like them to send a letter when they could easily text. The last two were both from fellow smashers and her eyebrows rose in surprise. One was from Ganondorf and the other was from Meta Knight.

She opened the one from Meta Knight. He was the round ball that looked like Kirby except with a mask and bat wings.

Sheik,

I just wanted to say that I like your mask. It's neat. Could be shinier, but it's neat.

MK

Sheik grinned and folded the note, tucking it into her nightstand drawer. Then she pulled out a needle and neatly slit open her letter from Ganondorf.

Sheik,

Don't shun me if you want to talk about something. We can be friends. I know you're not afraid of me, so don't pretend to be. You're not friendly and I'm not friendly, but we're both friendlier than we let on, and I know that. By the way, your burn mark on your chin is our little secret. I wouldn't tell anyone else for the world.

Ganondorf

Sheik felt tears sting her eyes and she swallowed and pressed the letter to her heart, blinking and letting twin tears slid down her cheeks. She straightened, dumped the glasses advertisement in the garbage, and straightened her looks in the mirror, carefully making sure nothing was out of place and anxiously wondering what these team battles would mean. She sat down on the bed and unfolded her letter from her parents. She froze as she read it.

Keep your nose out of other people's businesses or you'll find trouble.

It wasn't signed and Sheik let it slide from her hands to the ground, instantly shivering and looking all around. Someone knew that she was interested in the hands. She leapt up and slammed herself against the door, grabbing the handle in one hand and jerking out her phone.

There was a knock on the door and she leapt away from it with a small scream, staring hard at it as she pulled out her needles and held them at the ready.

"Sheik? Can I come in?"

It was Peach.

Sheik didn't trust her. After all, she had told Peach the secret and then _this_ had come in the mail.

"Yeah? I'm busy!"

"Oh, okay? Can I come in real quick?"

Sheik kept her needles carefully concealed, opened the door, and leapt lightly back, every muscle tense as she studied Peach.

"I'm so sorry!" the princess started. "It just slipped out…"

Sheik shook her head viciously. "C'mere."

She didn't want to let Peach out of her sight, but… Heart pounding she pulled out a piece of paper, slipped her threat under the bed with the toe of her shoe, and grabbed a pencil from her drawer. "Might be cameras and bugs," she wrote furiously, glancing up at Peach to make sure she understood. It was hard not being able to completely trust her and she was half tempted to show her the note and read her reaction, but if Peach _was_ against her, she could tell the others who were involved.

Sheik hated being alone, and licked her lips as she studied Peach's face. It was the picture of innocence and she nodded firmly. "You're right. Um… So I was thinking that it'd be great to take… the bluenette to our swimming hole on a starry date." She gave a sheepish smile and Sheik had to grin back. Peach was terrible at coding her sentences, but at least the message had gotten across.

"Uh… Sure. We'll figure out a date later."

"But I thought you said you wanted to tell M…" Peach clapped a hand over her mouth and gave Sheik a queer look.

"A literal day," answered Sheik, smiling.

"Oh." Peach cocked her head and then sighed. "I'm scared…"

Sheik shook her head and Peach gave a coy smile. "For the team brawls."

Sheik chuckled. "Oh, yeah. Me too. Let's go."

The two headed out together for the Announcing Room. A few other smashers were already gathered there, including Wii Fit Trainer. She didn't look at them, which Sheik decided was a good sign.

The team brawls were easy to understand as the Announcer explained it and Sheik found herself waiting breathlessly to see who she would be paired with.

"Sheik and Megaman versus Bowser and Wii Fit Trainer."

Sheik's heart jumped in her throat and she swallowed, but kept her face firm.

"Hey, good luck," said Ike behind her.

She turned and raised an eyebrow. "Well, thanks. You fought either of them before?"

"No. Just general encouragement." He winked, but looked confused. He bent his head closer to hers and she instinctively pulled away. He took her hand in his.

"Something happen? You get strange mail when you picked yours up?"

"Ike, someone's talking to you."  
Ike straightened and turned to acknowledge the speaker; Wii Fit Trainer. Sheik squeezed Ike's hand and released him to his brawl. Maybe he'd get the message, but either way, she knew he'd made a terrible error. He'd let Wii Fit Trainer know that she had picked up her mail. It meant that, if the woman was involved, she knew that Sheik had received that letter. Any more meddling Sheik did could prove fatal.

She forced herself to raise her eyebrows confidently at the woman. "May the best girl win," she said stiffly, and walked over to join Megaman.

The brawl was rather enjoyable, even though their team lost. At one point Sheik collided with a mushroom that had fallen from the sky and she suddenly found herself very large. It was frightening, but her attacks were more powerful. Wii Fit Trainer stole a heart right out from under her nose and, with restored energy, kicked Sheik back and hurled a black bomb at her. It exploded the masked girl off the stage, but Sheik regained the ledge and avoided another attack.

Still, Sheik was able to knock Wii Fit Trainer from the stage and felt triumphantly happy doing it, even while Bowser grabbed her in a crushing grab, leapt up, and slammed down on her, knocking her breath from her lungs.

Megaman, who had been knocked off by Wii Fit Trainer, was nowhere to help, and Sheik, after struggling to her feet, was met with a line of fire that shot her off the stage. She righted herself in midair, jumped up, pulled herself onto the surface, striking out, and was met with a spinning shell.

In the misty room as she clapped alongside Megaman, she had to admit that Bowser, though slow and seemingly dull-witted, was actually a more powerful opponent than she'd thought. And Wii Fit Trainer seemed to have a well rounded knowledge about the things that fell from the sky.

"Did you win?" asked Zelda, walking up to her in the announcing room.

"No," Sheik answered stiffly.

"Your fault, or your teammate's fault?"

"I won't blame my teammate, and I don't think it was his fault. It was our opponents fault," Sheik snapped.

"Okay, okay. Settle down. I didn't win either. It was too confusing," she added. "So many people to fight from all sides. Plus, with the random choosing, Rosalina and Marth got teamed together and slaughtered us."

"Who were you with?"

"Kirby."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well." Zelda shrugged. "Hey, have you checked out your Smash Social app yet?"  
"You're certainly friendly," Sheik answered, folding her arms suspiciously. "And no, I haven't."

"It's so cool! It's like Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram all rolled into one and you can contact people outside of the Smash Mansion too."

Sheik rolled her eyes. "I'm not one for socializing on screens."  
"I know," answered Zelda, rolling her eyes back, but grinning.

The Announcer's voice began and both waited.

"Rosalina and Peach versus Mario and Luigi!"

"Corrin M and Robin F versus Corrin F and Robin M!"

Sheik gave Zelda a look and Zelda pursed her lips and nodded. She knew what was coming.

"Ike and Roy versus Marth and Lucina!"

"Kirby and King Dedede versus Meta Knight and Megaman!"

"Captain Falcon and Samus versus Zero Suit Samus and Fox!"

"Zelda and Ganondorf versus…"

Sheik facepalmed.

"Link and Sheik!"

"Tough luck," responded Zelda, sounding cheerful herself. "We'll see what happens."

What happened was their brawl was labeled the most interesting of the day. Whenever Sheik got in an attack, she would yell an insult at Link and whenever he got in an attack he would yell one back. Zelda continued to gain damage on both of them by staying out of the way shooting her fire and Ganondorf, gaining heavy damage in the middle of both of them, inflicted heavy blows himself until Sheik followed him off the ledge with an aerial kick, spiking him to infinity, and then leapt up to grab the ledge. Zelda was waiting for her and a shoe in the face sent her careening down into the portal.

She appeared in the misty room, Ganondorf nearby.

"Good game," he grunted.  
"Same to you," she grunted back. On a screen in front of them they could easily see the brawl as it continued. Link was attacking Zelda full force now, but by statuses at the bottom of the screen Sheik could see his attacks were weak due to a high percentage of blows inflicted by her red fire and Ganondorf's purple fire.

"Bet you he's going to lose."

Sheik felt it would be disloyal to her partner, even if he was a world class jerk and didn't like her as much as she didn't like him, to bet Ganondorf that he was going to lose as well and calmly shrugged. "We'll just have to see."

Zelda's damage began mounting as the furious Link hacked at her with his sword, but Sheik could see that his face was getting purple and once his sword completely left his grasp. As he dashed to pick it up she saw his hand was red with blisters from clutching it so hard. But he wouldn't give up.

"I have to hand it to him," continued Ganondorf. He had paced around and was standing behind her. "He's no quitter."

"I just wish he'd end it all already," growled Sheik. She leaned her head back and found it was resting on his chest. After a few seconds she straightened as Link knocked Zelda off the wall.

With a scream she squeezed her eyes shut and teleported right behind him, spinning around so her dress revealed the black stockings underneath, and knocking him off. The blow wasn't that strong, but it was enough and Link, with a cry of pain, shot off the screen.

Sheik stepped away from Ganondorf and watched as Link materialized behind her. Both clapped, not looking at each other.

* * *

 **Is it a** ** _little_** **funny that they lost? Anyone think Sheik and Ganondorf's relationship is... weird?**


	14. Chapter 14

**And the big fight...**

As soon as they were in the Announcing Room Link turned on her.

"What were you doing? Wasting time and energy yelling at me when you could have been fighting _her_!" he gestured at Zelda.

"Who's talking, Big Yeller!" she shouted back. "You could have stopped arguing with me and gotten her or let me do so while you took down Ganondorf, especially for all your bragging that you beat him last time you two brawled!"

"I can't beat both of them alone! You jumped down after Ganondorf! Craziest move in the record!"

"I spiked him to a loss, dopey!"

"You didn't _know_ Zelda would be waiting to knock you to your death? Just when I needed help!"

"Oh? Who were you fighting, huh, Link? While I spiked Ganondorf, who were you fighting? You should have been keeping her occupied while I got back up so we could have fought together!"

"She'd knocked me down with fire that you could have prevented, if you'd just let Ganondorf fall! He didn't need to be sped up in going to the abyss!"

"Ganondorf would have regained the ledge, Link! I was making sure we would win, except my partner didn't think I was important enough and tried to catch his breath instead of jumping over her stupid fireballs! She used them the whole brawl! You should have known you could dodge them!"

"Not when I'm sweating and panting because I didn't get enough help from my partner!"

"How about vice versa? You boast about your fighting skills and don't even have enough presence of mind to try to make me _want_ to help you, even though I tried."

"You tried to solo it! You can't work in team brawls like that!"

"You were soloing it yourself, Link!"

"I was not! I was trying to win, Sheik! And just because you wanted to make yourself a hero doesn't mean that you should forgo the obvious decision to try to work with your teammate, no matter what he yells at you!"

"Don't try to fool me into thinking that you were trying to make me help you by calling me a terrible fighter and the worst kicker and stupidest brawler and all that jazz!"

"Why don't you shut your big mouth, Sheik! What was it you said, huh? Worst swordsman! Useless shield if I don't know how to use it! Clumsy!"

"Well you are!"

"Well so are you!"

Sheik stopped, panting from all her yelling, and realized the Announcing Room was filled with brawlers coming in from their recent battles and all were watching them chew each other out.

Link was looking around too; face red, hair hanging limply into his eyes. He jerked off his green hat and stomped out of the room. Sheik tore of her turban and stomped out after him.

"Stop following me! Now you have to embarrass me!"

"I did half the yelling and you did the other half," she answered calmly. "You should apologize. I never blow up like that."

Link stopped short and she skidded back to avoid slamming into him. "That's crazy."

Sheik smirked and Link unexpectedly chuckled. "There may not be a next time, but…"

"You wanna finish this?"

"Huh?"

"Training rooms," she finished.

"Huh? Fake brawl?"

"Yes."

Link returned his hat to his head and raised an eyebrow at her. "Bring it on, Sheikee."

"Link-eye," she retorted.

Both stalked into the training rooms, but Sheik found she wasn't as angry anymore. And she definitely didn't want to do another brawl, fake or not. She was exhausted, and she knew Link was too.

As they walked down the hall Link suddenly stopped at the water fountains and took a long drink, swallowed, and combed his fingers through his hair. "Limber up. Tire yourself out. I'll be right back."

Sheik walked into the training room and slipped off her suit, exposing her cotton t-shirt and black leggings underneath. She kept her shoes on and placed her turban, along with her suit on the bench with her weapons. She tightened her mask, stretching and then doing a few practice back handsprings. She did two forward handsprings followed instantly by a backflip, and spun her feet around, one hand supporting her weight, before landing in a crouch, hands in a ready position.

Sheik straightened as Link entered the training room, two ice-cream shakes in his hands, the straws poking out. Unexpectedly her mouth watered. He sauntered towards her, slurping at one straw and she clenched her jaw at the provocation.

"Here." He held one out.

Sheik stared, blinked, and a grin suddenly spread up one side of her face, her eyes forming crescents as she took it from Link and plopped down cross legged on the mat. He sat down as well and both sucked contentedly on their drinks.

"Where'd you learn the trick of following the opponent off the stage to get in your win? It may not work as well for team brawl, but for one on one, that could be really good, as long as each only has one life, or if you can get back up."

"Yeah," she answered, leaning back on one hand and sipping more vanilla deliciousness up through the straw. It was cool and seemed to relax her high strung nerves and burning muscles. "Ike did it to me."

Link chuckled. "With that sword of his? Yeah, you don't need a second swing to kill you."

"It's not death," she contradicted. "Just… a loss."

"True. It's a good thing we have the portals. Anywhere else and every sword slice would be real. I wonder who would win in that case, you know."

"Bowser. He's… strong."

"Yeah. But slow."

"That fire would burn in real life. There's no way anyone could get past it."

"Well, if we teamed up one would get killed and the other could get on his back and cut his head off."

"That's violent," she said, trying not to giggle nonetheless. "You think Wii Fit Trainer is strong?" She brought it up, wondering if he suspected her at all, and decided if any cameras or bugs caught it they would assume it was a natural question.

"Wii Fit? She's okay. Packs a punch for someone so slim." He smirked. "Like you."

"I lost against you," she reminded him.

"But you were just out of sorts. Sheik, you've won quite a few brawls and if you keep your single brawls up the way you have been and work on the team brawls… you could be one of the best."  
"Interesting that you're giving me that advice," she remarked. "Because you're already one of the best."

"Yeah, but there's nothing wrong with having more than one 'one of the best', you know. Besides, what if we needed to fight some big monster or something."

Sheik stiffened and glanced sharply at him. He was sipping the last of his shake and staring cross eyed at his straw. She'd have to assume, for now, that the comment was a red herring and had nothing to do with the hands. But the probability that he suspected something was going on was hopeful. A thought struck her and she stood to throw her empty cup away. Maybe he was working for whoever was against her in this case and was warning her. If he was, it was a strange way to do it, but she was happy for his backwards offer of friendship.

"You know," he said, as he tossed his cup, from where he sat, into the garbage, "it's not healthy to do physical exercise one to two hours after you've eaten."

Sheik winked at him. "You're right. And that shake was thick enough to count as food, so we shouldn't brawl."

"At least not right now," he added.

Link stood and walked over to her. "By the way, I've gotten a few people together and we're going to watch the televised brawls tonight in the lounge."

"The lounge?"

He smirked. "Didn't know we had one? Look it up on your map."

Sheik nodded, gathered up her things, and waved as she left, controlling herself to fast walk instead of skipping down the hall to the elevators.

Sitting in her room alone was scary as she retrieved the threatening note and reread it. Then she tucked it into her drawer and put a small book on top of it, glancing briefly at the title. 'Trust.'

"Yeah," she muttered. "That's what I need. Someone I can trust for crying out loud. I'm dying here." She sat down on the bed, sighed, and kicked off her shoes and socks, stretching her toes and sighing contentedly before hastily stiffening and glancing around, wishing she could see any cameras that might be hidden in her wall.

She lay back on her bed, clicked on her phone, and typed in "Lounge". It was the room two doors down from the dining room and Sheik realized she hadn't actually explored very much of the Smash Mansion. But with this mystery hanging over her ears, maybe it would be a good idea to start. She might find a clue.

"You're acting like a regular Sherlock Holmes," she scolded herself. "Don't go walking blindly into danger. Obey the note and leave everything alone. What could possibly happen if you don't do anything?" She couldn't answer her own question because she knew anything could possibly happen.

She sat up and found the app named "Smash Social". Tapping on it she found she had to sign in.

Name: Sheik

Age: 23

Bio (300 words or less): I am a female. I wear a mask. I'm _not_ your friend.

"That should be good," Sheik muttered, smirking.

In Relationship With: …Mr. Its A. Secret

Hobbies: Karate. Gymnastics. Being ALONE

"I'm being such a jerk," she murmured, and grinned. "This is great."

Favorite Food: NOT garlic.

Sheik erased that a moment later and put in 'tea; that's a food because I say so'.

Then she tapped 'Submit', and carefully took out her tea cup, turned on the sink, and returned to her bed, waiting for hot water. She began scrolling through the recent random submissions by other smashers. Link and Zelda were both avid posters apparently and so was Robin F. The others posted a lot as well and Sheik rolled her eyes, but read eagerly.

Link: "Shakes with Sheik. Yum, yum, yum."

Her eyebrows rose and she deftly tapped the heart button, showing her approval of the post.

Zelda: "Won in team brawl! Me and Ganondorf rock!"

Peach: "Who thinks team brawls are harder?"

There were numerous comments, all in the affirmative except for Lucas', which quietly explained he liked being able to have a teammate.

Ness: "Those hands are… floating, talking, seeing, hearing?"

Comments went along the lines of 'creepy', 'ya, I know', and 'don't judge backpack boy'.

Sheik saw that two people had already commented on her bio and she tapped on them.

Marth: Wow… Intriguing…

Zero Suit Samus: At least sound amiable, girl! But hey, glad to see you've joined Smash Social.

Another comment popped on suddenly and Sheik grinned as she realized most everyone was on their phones right now, relaxing after the brawls.

Ike: You're not my friend? Why not? I fight for my friends. ;)

 **Ike's a sweetheart too. I certainly think he is. Ike4ever. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**...Have a good read. Don't forget to R &R with questions, criticisms, or general encouragement! And, by the way, I like analytical reviews. As much as 'that was great!' is nice to read and encouraging, a little more about why it was great (or wasn't) would be awesome. Thanks!**

* * *

Sheik smiled softly and leapt off the bed, filling her tea cup with the now scalding water, and dropped in her tea bag.

After sipping her hot drink and reading more posts and a long string of comments that was a complete conversation about the team brawls, she pulled on some jeans, a different shirt, some ankle high black boots, put her hair up in a loose bun, and pulled on her tight black mask that made her look like a ninja before exiting for dinner.

"You look epic!" called Ness from his table. "Come sit!" He eagerly patted the seat beside him and Sheik tried not to sigh. The only people at his table were Megaman, who she certainly didn't want to talk to out of fear he would blame her for their loss, and Lucas, who didn't talk either way except to add a shy comment occasionally.

She got her food and walked over, sitting down next to Megaman. "You did a good job," she said. "Sorry I lost."

"No worries," the boy answered cheerfully, smiling. "I died first anyway. Or fell off at least. Anyway, team brawls are hard."

She nodded deftly and looked up to see Wii Fit Trainer standing there, her plate of food in hand. "Could I sit here?" Her tone implied it wasn't a question, but Ness answered it by nodding eagerly and she took her seat.

"Hello, you two," she said, addressing Megaman and Sheik. "Good brawl today." She took a bite of food, but her pupil-less eyes didn't stray from Sheik's face.

Sheik determined to act amiable and shrugged. "It was okay. I don't like team brawls."

"Neither do I," Lucas softly agreed.

"They're hard," nodded Ness. "Nice mask, Sheik."

Sheik smirked and calmly pulled it down so that it still covered her chin, but she could eat. "Thanks. By the way, I was wondering if any of you knew that we had a lounge. I just figured out today. Those hands make things pretty comfortable here." She avoided the Trainer's gaze and glanced with curious eyes at Ness, her heart beating fast.

"They sure do," agreed Ness. "But like I said on Smash Social. It's pretty strange that they can float and stuff. A little creepy, right?"

"It's not strange."

Sheik's heart began pounding faster at Wii Fit's interruption. She kept a smile off her face as she took another bite of food. The trainer was looking ready to sink into the floor as all eyes, except Sheik's, turned towards her.

"Think of all the others smashers here," she continued, her voice shaking briefly. "Ness, you have strange electrical powers some might label creepy. Sheik constantly wears a mask. Definitely creepy. Those Emblem people? Their strange hair is creepy. My eyes, for instance. Some might label _them_ creepy." She glanced at Sheik as she said this and Sheik, taking a sip from her cup, choked; spewing water all over her food.

"Are you all right?" asked Ness, standing up in his chair and motioning to Megaman to pat her on the back.

"I'm fine," she gasped. "Some water just went down the wrong way."

"Careful," said the Wii Fit Trainer, calmly taking a bite. Sheik was sure the single word was meant two ways.

Sheik made her way down the hall and opened the doors to the lounge. A few other smashers were already gathered. Robin F was sitting on Ike's lap and whispering something in his ear. Robin M and Marth were arm wrestling and Roy was cheering on Robin M. Captain Falcon was texting and Zero Suit Samus, sitting next to him, was doing so as well, smiling at something on the screen.

Link, lounging in a chair and engaging Peach, nodded at Sheik. "Hey!"

Marth, Robin M, Roy, and Ike stood in respect for a lady, something Sheik found amusing, since Marth and Robin M were still clutching hands and Robin F slid off of Ike's lap, stopped from hitting the ground by his quick arm.

"Nice to see you, Sheik!" exclaimed Lucina, dashing up to her and giving her a hug.

Sheik raised her eyebrows at Lucina's enthusiasm. "Th-thanks, Lucina."

"Come on. We were just about to turn it on."

Lucina sat down at the end of the couch and Sheik hesitated. If she sat next to Lucina she would be sitting next to Ike, on the other side, and for some reason she didn't really want to. Then again, if she sat on the other couch Ike or Lucina or both would think she didn't like them or was sore over something. She sat down next to Lucina, as close to the bluenette as possible. Robin F squeezed down next to her in the spot that wasn't large enough for her hips between her and Ike. Sheik rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Ike said, bumping Robin M. "Can you move over, so I can move over, so Sh… Robin F isn't squished."

"Sure."

With more room to breathe Sheik relaxed between the two girls and settled back as Link turned on the television.

He re-winded to the beginning and a female announcer appeared on the screen, a male announcer beside her. Both looked similar to the Wii Fit Trainer and Sheik shivered, but determined to enjoy herself and tuck this information in the back of her mind for later.

"Oh, pass the popcorn!" exclaimed Zero Suit, as her robotic twin entered, Ganondorf, Shulk, and Cloud behind her.

"The first brawl of the day was Zero Suit Samus and Fox McCloud versus Captain Falcon and Samus, Zero Suit's twin."

"This is going to be good," smirked Zero Suit, sinking into her chair and casting the room a haughty look.

"You make it boring if you make it so clear who won," snapped Roy, folding his arms. "Be quiet."

"Shhh!" scolded Marth, giving them both hard looks. They tossed their own icy glances back and silence reigned as the brawl commenced.

It was interesting since the cameras got close up shots that showed the faces each smasher made as they attacked. Occasionally fire, from Falcon, omitted visibility, but for the most part it was fascinating.

"Ugh!" exclaimed Zero Suit Samus, when the brawl was over and the stats were shown on the screen. "That face I made when I knocked Falcon off! I was so ugly! I looked like I was vomiting!"

Ike unexpectedly burst out laughing and most everyone was quick to follow.

"Stop laughing," Zero Suit snapped. She glared at her twin. "You're lucky you have a visor so nobody can see the faces you make."

Silence fell like a stone and everyone turned to look at the two Samuses.

"You're a girl in there, aren't you," said Roy, amazed. "That's right, since you two are twins! That's… amazing. I never thought of that."

"Of course I'm a girl!" Samus snapped. "You thought I was a boy?"

"No," Marth hastily assured her. "It's just… Do you look exactly like your sister?"  
"No. I was almost killed in a fire and I…"

"She had to have instant surgery and she…" Zero Suit paused and bit her lip, glancing sideways at her sister. "That is…"

"I look ugly under here, okay?" Samus snapped. She sounded angry.

Sheik was prepared to say, "I know how you feel." She bit her tongue instead. If she remembered and had the time later she might consider comforting the robotic girl, but right now there was no way she was going to get the whole attention of the room on herself.

"And that concludes that brawl," said the Announcer cheerfully.

"Aw, you guys made us miss it!" exclaimed Link, turning all attention back to the screen, though Sheik knew their thoughts probably lingered with Samus' true face and form.

"The Emblem brawl was definitely a highlight brawl today. Ike and Roy versus Marth and Lucina. Short bios were then given and Zero Suit folded her arms, glaring. "That's not fair! They didn't say anything about us from Star Space!"

"Maybe we're just more famous," said Robin F, giggling.

"I think Emblem is just a bigger town and maybe they assume more people from Emblem watch television."

"Why?" snapped Falcon. "Are they loafers?"

"Well, there are _some_ bakers," said Roy, cackling at his joke.

Marth gave a smirk and shook his head. "No. But when television was introduced, let's just say Emblem was all over it. If you don't have a television… you aren't… cool."

"I'm guessing you had a T.V."

"My family did, yes," he answered calmly, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms.

All turned back to the television as the brawl commenced. As Sheik had suspected, most of the camera close-up shots were of Marth, who never made a strange face, but always looked confident and calm, even as he was knocked back, fought forward, did a flip, and was knocked back again.

Marth was amazing and Lucina looked ready to melt with happiness at the impressed looks everyone gave as they stared at his face on the screen. Sheik knew that, for Lucina, it was better than them giving _her_ attention.

His fate came during the second bout of the brawl. All had lost one of their 'lives' and were gaining damage steadily. Marth leapt down after Roy to begin fencing him. He was beating him, it was obvious, but Roy, though getting knocked back, was also advancing quickly, causing Marth to back up more and more towards the other side of the stage where Ike was growling with fury as he tried to smash Lucina with his heavy blade. She was focusing on dodging and finally jumped up and out of his way, starting a counter.

Instead of following her up Ike turned and pulled his sword back, waiting, his eyes glaring hatred (something all noticed during an exceptional close-up) as he waited for Marth to back into the trap. Roy's confident look as he attacked with fresh vigor, knowing his partner was behind his opponent, caused Marth to leap backwards in alarm, right into Ike's sword blade which slammed him into the ground with a terrific crash.

Sheik flinched as the prince gave an agonizing shout and shot from the stage with a terrific cry.  
Everyone in the room winced. "That hurt, I bet," was Link's short comment.

Marth gave the room a dry look and settled back in the couch.

Lucina, on the screen, looked upset and the announcer gave her look words. "And with Marth out of the battle Lucina realizes her mistake in failing to help her partner and sees she's up against two powerful opponents."

Lucina dodged and fled the rest of the time, getting in a good hit on Roy that was enough to send him flying far off the stage. As he attempted to land Ike dashed at Lucina, his sword hit her full on, and she exploded off to join Roy as both plummeted down, down, down. "And so ends the brawl, Ike and Roy happy winners."

The stats appeared on the screen and Ike gave everyone a grin. "Well, I was happy, but I hope you guys know I'm not angry all the time. It's a faze that comes over me in brawls. I've had it since childhood. I get angry in fights."

"He got bullied a lot," Roy explained off handedly. "As soon as he realized his dream of being Smash he started training and beat up all the bullies. That's how the Robins met him."

"Yeah," said Robin F, smiling up at Ike. "I was getting beat up a little…"

"Teased," Ike interrupted uncomfortably.

"And Ike flipped in and saved the day."

"I tell you," said Robin M, rolling his eyes. "Robin F was hanging on his arm like she'd never let him go and started talking as soon as I showed up. He was her prince charming jumping in to save the day."

"Literally jumping," muttered Ike. Sheik, watching the screen, but definitely listening, saw him cast her a look out of the corner of her eye. She scolded herself and decided he was simply looking at the screen. Which they all started doing, since the Tri Force battle was on.

"Oh, Zelda told me snippets about this," said Lucina, cheerily. "I heard it was good."

"Of course she said it was good," said Link, folding his arms. He looked hard at Sheik and she stared hard back, finally winking as she turned back to watch the screen.

There was plenty of laughter as their brawl replayed and Roy and Captain Falcon were laughing so hard they started crying. Robin F was also crying from laughter and Samus rolled around on the couch, clutching her stomach, as she giggled, chuckled, cackled, and laughed.

Zelda and Ganondorf looked annoyingly pleased with all this attention and Sheik and Link watched grimly, arms folded. Ike's chuckle sounded above Robin F's high pitched laughter in Sheik's ear and she rolled her eyes as Link, red and sweating, finally shot off the screen.

"Nice stockings, Zelda," said Peach. She was lying on the floor, tears of mirth standing in her eyes as she watched the statuses appear.

"Obviously the most interesting brawl of the day, the Tri Force brawlers had a little argument about it afterwards."

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Link, leaping to his feet. On the screen, for all the world to see, was his red face as he bawled at Sheik and her blazing eyes and hair, dripping with sweat, as she roared back.

Link sank back onto the couch and punched his hand. "How dare they get that private moment with the cameras?"

Zelda burst out laughing. "Private? Link, you guys were yelling at each other for all the world to see like a married couple that's mad at each other."

Link froze and turned an interesting shade of pink. Sheik felt a flush creep up her cheeks as well and she gave Zelda a cold stare as the room grew silent. Ike chuckled and the laughter started again, Link reluctantly joining in until even Sheik had to giggle a little. It had been amusing, even if it was at her expense.

* * *

 **Now I realize that this is a rather mature way to look at things. Laughing at a joke even if it's at your expense? Who does that? ...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, from a nice evening to a not so nice night. I'm really feeling for Sheik. That's exactly what Shulk would say (although he hasn't really shown up in the story. Sorry Shulk fans).**

That evening Sheik had trouble getting to sleep. She wanted to tell Marth, knowing he would probably be helpful, but she hated to think of someone finding her dead body stuffed in a closet, and only weeks after her murder. Her skin would be gray and her body decomposing and rotting…

Sheik shut her eyes tightly and opened them with a gasp when the only image in her mind was a gray corpse in a closet. She jerked the lamp string to turn it on and it broke. With a stifled scream she leapt up and back, banging her skull on the bed's headboard, and smacking her ankle on the edge of the nightstand as she flung herself out of bed and slammed on the ceiling fan's light.

The light took away all fear and she had never been more afraid of the dark then at that point. Gasping for breath she scolded herself for her fears, but made no move to sleep. She didn't trust her phone in order to call or text Marth. It might be bugged as well. But curfew was over and if she left her room now she could get in trouble, but…

Sheik, slipping on a mask, opened her door and crept out into the hall, calmly shutting it behind her. Bare feet making no noise on the carpet she padded over to the stairs and hurried up them on tip toes.

She hastily tapped in "Marth" on her phone's screen. His name appeared and she tapped on it. He was on the very top floor and she stifled a groan before continuing up, around and around and around. Her steps were lagging by the time she reached the top, panting slightly.

She turned off her phone, and stepped out into the hall, creeping forward, her eyes wide as they glanced left and right.

She stopped in front of 134 and swallowed. How on earth was she supposed to get in without knocking? Her heart was beating fast and she tentatively tapped on the door, instantly pressing her back against the wall, trying to steady her breathing.

There was a shuffle and the door was opened. Marth poked his head out of the doorway, looking first left, and then right. His eyes widened and he stumbled backwards as he spotted Sheik. She didn't wait for an invitation and dashed into his room, shoving him in in front of her, and closing the door hastily.

"Sheik! What are you doing? We could get excommunicated from brawl! Women aren't allowed in the men's rooms, period. And it's past curfew.' His face bore incredulity and she swallowed and looked hard at him.

"Marth, I had to talk to you."

Marth shook his head. "No, Sheik. Get out."

"Please!"

"No."

"Marth, at least let's go outside and far, far away from this mansion. I'm scared I'm going to get killed."

He now looked worried and cocked his head, squinting at her. "Killed?"

"I got a threat in the mail."

Marth sighed. "What'd it say?"

"I can't tell you…" Sheik buried her face in her hands and burst into tears. "I've ruined it," she sobbed. "I know I have. Probably every single room is bugged and now they're going to kill me and stuff me in a closet."

Marth took her by the shoulders, shaking her a little. "Sheik! Get a hold of yourself. I'm not going to let anyone kill you."

"You can't do anything to stop them."

"But I will do all in my power," he answered back, giving her a hug.

She clung to him briefly, glad for his strength, and then took a step back, wiping her eyes and glaring to keep herself from crying again. "The note said I should stay out of other people's businesses or I'd have trouble."  
"That's not a death threat," said Marth. "You can be thankful for that. Any idea of who sent it?"

"Yes, but it's pure speculation. Either Wii Fit Trainer or one of the Hands."

"Why?"

"Because Crazy Hand said that he and Master Hand had come about when the authorities, whoever they may be, had caused a male wii fit trainer to grow and then cut off his hands. I don't know if he was lying or not or just crazy, but… Well, then Wii Fit Trainer, the girl, started acting suspicious. I told Peach about this and she accidentally mentioned this male wii fit guy at lunch and Wii Fit Trainer overheard and, right after lunch, I got the letter that said that…" Sheik suddenly felt as if all of her points against the Hands and the Trainer were dumb and not at all logical.

Marth was squinting and rubbing his chin with his hand. "Okay. Interesting. Anyone else you cant think of that would send you a note like that?"

"No. No one hates me as far as I know. I hate Wario, but I don't think he hates me, and I didn't meddle in his business at all."

"Could it be Link? You and him were yelling at each other today."

"Yes, but after the letter."

"But you didn't seem to be on the best of terms before, were you?"

"No…. The envelope of the letter was addressed from my parents, so it had to be someone who knew where they lived."

"Tri Force. That's easy. Everyone would at least guess that."

"Only Ganondorf, Link, and Zelda actually know the address. And the authorities," she continued, her eyes widening. "Because I lived with my parents, so that was the address I gave them in my Super Smash Bros application form!"

Marth sat on his bed and began writing in a notebook. Sheik racked her brain for more information that might have alluded her.

"I can assure you it's not Ganondorf," she said. "I highly doubt Zelda, and I don't think it's Link either, just because… I know them."

"According to Ganondorf, you weren't exactly well known in Tri Force by anyone. You didn't have any friends. You think you could have gained enemies?"

"Ganondorf told you that? What the…!"

"Hey, Marth," came a muffled voice outside his door. "Anyone in there with you?"

Marth and Sheik both froze as they recognized Ike's voice, and Sheik gulped and looked desperately at Marth, who swallowed, took a deep breath, and answered. "Just watching a video on my phone! I'll turn it down! Sorry. By the way, it's past curfew."

"I know," said Ike, chuckling. "I was just wondering. And by the way, you don't have to feel awkward about talking to your girlfriend."

Marth turned a pale white while his cheeks lit up; red. "My who?" he exclaimed, leaping up.

"That girl from Emblem. Weren't you talking with her on the phone just now?"

"I wasn't!" snapped Marth, his face slowly returning to normal. "And she's not my girlfriend. She's just a regular friend. Now you're getting on my nerves."

Ike chuckled again. "Well, well." There was silence behind the door and the two looked at each other, unsure if Ike had really gone, or was waiting for them to begin talking again.

Marth pulled out a paper and pen and handed it to Sheik. She scribbled one word. "Girlfriend?"

He read it, snatched the paper out of her hands, and wrote: Be serious! as he glared at her.

She nodded and wrinkled her brow.

Sheik: I defeated Peach in a brawl, but I don't think she'd ever do something like that.

Marth: Me either.

Sheik: I defeated Corrin M. U know him better than I do.

Marth: Naw. He's not like that.

Sheik: I defeated Lucina.

Marth: Definitely not. She's too sweet.

Sheik tried not to smile and nodded. Then she shrugged at him.

Marth: Are u still worried someone will kill u? That note might have been a gag something from Wario who found out from Link what ur address was.

Sheik shook her head.

Sheik: I don't think so. I'm not as nervous just knowing someone else knows. Maybe u could go visit both Hands tomorrow. Just see if you find anything suspicious.

Marth nodded.

Marth: OK. Problem now. How are u going to get back?

Sheik: To my room? Ask Ike if he's still there.

"Ike?" Marth called tentatively. There was no answer.

Marth motioned for Sheik to hide behind the bed and he cautiously opened the door. She poked up her head and he nodded at her. "Coast clear"

Leaping over his bed, she landed softy, gave him a smile that showed in her eyes, and slipped out and back to her room.

It was late, but she still had trouble going to sleep. Her eyes stayed open until black clouds enveloped them and the next thing she knew, her alarm was ringing to wake her up.

At lunch Sheik, prepared to sit by Marth, thought better of it, and sat by Peach and the girls.

Peach was unusually quiet and she didn't smile at Sheik.

"What's wrong, Peach?" Robin F asked, cocking her head.

"Nothing," the princess answered.

"Liar," contradicted Corrin F.

"You're not your normally bubbly self," added Rosalina.

"I just had a hard night," said Peach, shrugging.

"So did I," murmured Sheik.

Peach glanced at her and stood, tossing her half filled plate in the trash, and exiting the hall. Sheik stood, did the same, and followed.

"I have to go to the bathroom," said Peach quietly, not looking behind her. But Sheik knew that the princess was aware she was following her.

Inside the women's restroom Peach faced her. "No one's in here and I had to tell you!"

"What?" Sheik asked anxiously, taking the gloved hands in her's.

"I got a death threat."

"What?" Sheik's heart began pounding. "A serious death threat?"

Peach pulled a piece of paper from inside her glove and handed it to Sheik, her hand shaking.

"Read it," the princess ordered, her voice a whisper.

"'Stop associating with Sheik, or you will be counted as dangerous as she is. And killed.'"

Sheik's breathing almost stopped and she looked around, her red eyes meeting her own in the mirror. She gulped.

"Okay. Don't worry, Peach. This just shows that I'm the main target. And I can handle it. I already talked with Marth and he's going to pay the Hands a visit this evening, so we'll see what happens after that. Obey the threat, kay? Don't assume they'd never go that far. Even now it could be dangerous. Go."

Peach nodded, gave Sheik and impulsive hug, and said, "Keep the threat. I don't need it reminding me." She blinked back tears, whispering, "I'm so scared." Then she hurried out. Sheik waited for five minutes before following.

In the Announcing Room the team brawls were announced and Sheik found, to her terror, that she was paired with Marth against Wii Fit Trainer and Ike.

Marth looked slightly worried, but he didn't show any other sign of apprehension and Sheik, her stomach sick with fear, followed him into the portal as calmly as she knew how.

It was terrifying; the brawl. Ike's face showed no sign of being his amiable self. Sheik was sure the brawl wasn't a coincidence. Was it possible that Ike was on the Hands' side? Or maybe they had chosen him for this brawl because they knew he was strong and became a sort of monster during fights.

She let Marth fight Wii Fit Trainer and focused her energies on Ike, dodging his swings and gaining hits, determined not to let the small amounts of damage she inflicted make her grow bored.

"It'll build up slowly," she muttered to herself. She was fast enough to absorb a heart before he did and nodded confidently as she began attacking him again.

Ike finally caught her in his hand and stomped on her with a roar, following her, as she exploded upwards, with his sword. He tossed it up, his voice rumbling, "Aether," as the sword blade caught her and she fell down to be crushed underneath it. She activated her shield as he attacked again, and he passed her, turning to charge another attack. She readied her own and let it loose before he could begin his; spinning around, her feet kicking him with a terrific smack in the face. Another smack behind her showed that she had caught Wii Fit as well.

The woman stumbled backwards right into Marth, who grabbed her, tossed her into the air, and followed it up with a sword slice that sent her flying from the stage.

Marth and Sheik cast each other small smiles, and both rushed at Ike, who recklessly swung his sword, roaring with anger, and sent them both hurling back. But the muscled man was doomed, and Sheik leapt over him, kicked him into Marth, who hit him back into Sheik, who hurled her needles, and he fell from the stage. Sheik followed him down and couldn't help herself as she shouted, "Take this!"

With a downward kick she sent him shooting to his loss and regained the edge of the stage as she and Marth dissolved into the portal.

The second team brawl Sheik lost, but she didn't care. Kirby and Meta Knight defeated her and Shulk, and she didn't care. She was scared and happy at the same time. She had showed whoever had set up that ridiculous brawl that she could fight for herself and she had defeated Ike and… and she was in danger every moment of getting slaughtered.

 **She just made friends with Marth too. Sheik, thumbs up girl, proud of you! He, he, I'm weird.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy reading all!**

* * *

She gulped water at the drinking fountain and left the mansion. The sun was warm and comforting and the grass was spongy underneath her feet. She crouched and did a series of back handsprings, a back flip, and landed in a pushup position.

There was a dull thud and she turned to see a knife imbedded in the trunk of a tree directly behind her. Her breathing stopped as she leapt up, frantically searching for whoever it might have been. No one was in sight and fear took over. She fled; away from the mansion, away from everything, fear tearing at her heart, her breath loud in her ears as she ran as fast as she could, over the grass, through the trees, leaping over the rocks. She spotted the lake up ahead and veered towards it, hastily glancing backwards to see if she was being followed.

She hit something and bounced back, landing on her rump and staring up dizzily at a giant. Her vision cleared and she realized it wasn't a giant. Only Ike.

It didn't matter that she didn't completely trust him. What mattered was that he was there and he could protect her. She bounced to her feet and dashed behind him, grabbing his arms just below the elbows in order to move him as her shield if she needed to.

"Sheik?" Ike's voice was slightly amused, but mostly worried. "What's wrong?"

"Someone threw a knife at me," she hissed, eyes searching the trees.

"What?" Ike scanned the forest as well and turned to pull her off of him. "Who?"

"I don't know!" she snapped. "Either way, I didn't stick around long enough to see if they would show themselves as they threw another one!"

Ike pursed his lips and bent his head to look closely at her. "Something definitely scared you."

"I told you!" she practically screamed. "Someone's tried to kill me!" Her face paled. "Oh no. There's an hour before dinner. That's when Marth said he was going to…!" Sheik looked at him in horror.

"They might kill him, too!" she exclaimed.

"Who?"

"I don't know!" she retorted. "I don't know! We gotta help him! Peach is on their watch list, too! And now that I'm asking you for help… so will you!"

Ike was glaring now, similar to how he looked in brawls, and she stepped away from him. But his voice was rather normal as he spoke, only filled with gravity. "Is Marth in real danger?"

"Yes," she answered, sternly. She instinctively knew that his 'fighting for his friends' motto would kick in.

"Let's go," he said, and took off at his slow run back to the mansion.

Sheik hated to follow, but she hated to stay as well, and caught up with him, saying nothing as she ran beside him, hoping he wouldn't be dead from a knife soon and it would be all her fault.

Ike walked solidly down the hall and knocked twice on Master Hand's door.

Sheik swallowed and calmed herself as the door opened and she peered over Ike's shoulder. Marth stood there. He smiled briefly, gave Sheik a strange, troubled look, and motioned them in.

"Greetings, Ike. Sheik. I was only speaking with Master Hand about the televised brawls."

"What do you two need?" asked Master Hand. His voice sounded the same as last time and didn't have a trace of evilness or anything of the sort.

"I was just looking for Marth," said Ike, shortly. "I need to talk to him."

"Does it have something to do with Sheik?" asked Master Hand.

Sheik swallowed as Ike nodded. "Yes."

"Marth," said Master Hand. "Have I answered all your questions?"

"I'm sure you have," the prince answered. "And I was also wondering about the announcers. I thought they were supposed to be unbiased, yet they all appear to be from Wii Fit Trainer's city. Is there a reason for that?"

"I'm not in charge of that," Master Hand answered stolidly. "Master Core is."

"Who's Master Core?" Sheik asked, suddenly wishing she hadn't spoken. Master Hand turned so he seemed to be looking at her.

"Master Core owns Super Smash Bros."

"So he's the chief authority?" Sheik pressed, instantly yelling at herself for being so bold. She was sure she would regret it later.

"He is the boss. Any more questions?" His voice, now slightly tinged with annoyance, implied they would make him angry if they had anymore and all shook their heads and exited.

"Did you almost die, Marth?" Ike asked.

"Shhhh!" Marth and Sheik hissed.

Ike flushed and looked annoyed. "Seriously."

"Seriously be quiet!" Marth snapped. "Where can we go, Sheik?"

"I don't know," she answered quietly. "I don't know."

"The lake," said Peach, dashing up to them and grabbing Sheik's hand. "Come on."

"Peach, tell me you didn't let anyone else know."

"I… But you said Zero Suit Samus _already_ knew!"

Sheik's stomach turned over and she turned a flaming red. "Peach, how could you? Don't you know that the more people…!"

Ike's hand was over her mouth and her yelling ended in a 'mmmmf'. Ike removed his hand, staring down at her. "Sheik, control yourself."

"It's not like you even know what's happening!" she flashed back.

"Well, I might learn if you guys would stop speaking in code and take us somewhere where we can talk without you two freaking out." He glared at her.

"Yeah! Well that might not even be safe."

"Stop arguing!" hissed Marth angrily. "You realize we're still on the Hand's floor. They could hear."

"And they might have cameras and bugs," added Peach.

They took the elevator down to the ground floor in silence.

"Should they check their mailboxes for threats?" asked Peach.

"I wouldn't bother," answered Sheik anxiously. "We don't have time."

"Hey, Sheik! Wait up!"

Sheik froze at the sound of Zero Suit Samus' voice. She turned around to see the blonde running towards her with her robotic sister and Cloud behind.

"What are you doing?" asked Sheik nervously.

"I came to talk with you in more detail about…" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "The Hands."

"What is there to talk about?" asked Sheik, trying to keep her voice light and innocent and failing miserably.

"Sheik," said Cloud in his deep voice, holding his sword in his clenched hand. "If there's danger to you there's danger to us all. Don't keep it from us."

"Look at the size of his sword," added Peach earnestly. "He'll probably be a great protector."

Cloud gave her a withering look and Sheik took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. Come. Now. All of you."

By the lake they talked and Sheik told all she knew as best as she could.

"What it sounds like is that Wii Fit might not even be bad," said Samus.

"True," agreed Zero Suit. "That authority guy, Master Core, sound like the bad one."

"It is possible that he was the one who cut of the hands of the male Wii Fit Trainer," Marth acknowledged, "but we have no proof. Perhaps he is the authority of that city."

"Why would he cut of the male's hands?" asked Cloud.

"Maybe the male stood up to him," Ike answered, shrugging. "So he was considered a threat and dealt with. The Hands may have different brains than the male Wii Fit had because we know they certainly see differently than with eyes."

"True," Sheik nodded. "But that makes us a threat too."

"He won't find out," Zero Suit said emphatically. "Why would the Hands tell him if they aren't on his side?"

"Maybe the Hands _are_ on his side," contradicted Marth. "And maybe, if they weren't at first, they are now."

"What about Wii Fit?"

"She may be on his side," said Ike.

"Or she may merely want to keep all of your noses out of everything so that she doesn't get nabbed by the Core and _her_ hands chopped off." Cloud gave them all a hard stare. "Don't make more enemies than you have."

"We're just being careful," said Peach. She looked a little green.

Sheik frowned. "I say we tell no one else. We need more proof. The problem is, more proof can only be gotten by snooping, and I've already been almost killed by someone and Peach got a death note in the mail."

"Sheik also got a note," Marth added. "She told me. Now here's the catch. We are probably all in danger. If we act now we may be able to eliminate the danger before it kills us. If we act now, we might also be killed by this danger. And if we don't act, at least we know Sheik and maybe Peach will die, and perhaps all of us, if they find out about this."

"I would suggest acting!" roared Ike, leaping forward to grab Sheik and Zero Suit in one arm, and tackling them both to the ground.

Sheik's breath flew from her lungs as a giant shadow loomed over them all. It was a black shadowy bulk and flanking it on either side was Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

* * *

 **This was a little shorter of a chapter, and, I know it might be annoying for some, but there probably won't be another chapter until... I write another one. And it might take a while this time around. Plus, not generally being a very good battle writer, I'd like to make this dawning battle more cool (and not confusing). Cheers.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm proud of myself (sorta). I figured out what's going to happen and I'd like to start this with a disclaimer, because I find that I don't usually do those even though I should.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

 **Good. This one's sort of short, but I want to say that these chapters coming up are... a little violent. Broken arms, blood, and... death. And because of the death, I want to apologize ahead of time if I kill anyone's favorite character. I'm sorry. I just... *sigh*. I mean, I promise you there's a happy ending at least, but... I'm done now. R &R with constructive criticism and specific encouragement pls. Thanks!**

 **P.S. No promises that any of the chapters are going to be published along my 'every Saturday' timeline because... Finals are hard and time consuming.**

* * *

Sheik's breath flew from her lungs as a giant shadow loomed over them all. It was a black shadowy bulk and flanking it on either side was Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

Ike flipped off of them and Sheik scrambled to her feet, her wide eyes fixed on the huge shadowy bulk.

"You were trying to conspire against us? Against the authorities?" Master Hand's voice was grave and angry.

Crazy Hand cackled as his fingers wiggled in the air. "Fools! FOOLS!" His voice rose to a shrieking laugh. "Like anyone could defeat us! The master is too smart for you! If we were unbeatable as a human man, how much more so as two large, disembodied hands!" He laughed harder.

Sheik's pupils grew smaller as her eyes widened in alarm. Crazy Hand wasn't named because he was silly. He was actually insane.

Master Hand, who had seemed the sterner of the two, was laughing now as well, his laughter deep and ominous and… victorious. As if he had already won.

"Are you truly the authorities?" Marth challenged in a loud voice, stepping forward and unsheathing his sword, his eyebrows knit furiously.

"Marth, watch it!" shouted Ike, jumping forward to knock his fellow sword fighter out of the way. Crazy Hand, who had been prepared to grab up the bluenette, took the burly one instead.

"Ike!" shrieked Sheik, surprised at the terror in her voice. She dashed forward with a cry and leapt up, striking Crazy Hand on the left pinky with a kick powered by adrenaline. Feeling herself pulled down by gravity, she grabbed the finger and held on with all her might.

There was a rush of air beside her and she glanced to the right as Cloud leapt past her, his huge sword out. With a spin his blade swung out, slicing Crazy Hand on the wrist. The wound spurted black blood and the screech was deafening.

Sheik was shaken loose and landed lightly on her feet, eyebrows knit and eyes earnest as Ike slammed down beside her. He appeared shaken up, but not hurt otherwise. "Crazy Hand! Do you ever bathe?" he taunted, pulling up his sword in a counter.

"Ike, stop being ridiculous!" Sheik scolded, smacking him as she readied her needles.

"You dealt him a blow, Cloud!" shouted Samus. "That's just what we need. Oh no! Sheik!"

Sheik ducked as Master Hand swung down to grab her. She leapt lightly back, her red eyes narrowed; heart pounding in her chest. And something grabbed her around the chest, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Sheik!" bellowed Ike. He dashed forward with his sword, but as Crazy lifted her, she knew he couldn't help. With a strangled cry she felt herself hurled through the air. Desperate to regain her balance, she flipped once. But the ground was approaching too fast. And somehow she knew it would hurt.

Tucking her feet in at the last moment, she turned her body and hit the ground, tumbling over until she lay still in the grass. She opened her eyes slowly and gritted her teeth. There was a pounding in her head and her whole body ached. It refused to move as she tried to summon enough strength to rise. Not too far away she saw the suited Samus fire a missile at Crazy Hand. The sun glinted off her cannon and it made Sheik dizzy.

Her vision blurred, and when it cleared she found Zero Suit bending over her. "Sheik?" Her voice was filled with worry and fear. "This is different," she whispered.

"We're not in the portals," murmured Sheik, again trying to rise. This time she gained her feet and Zero Suit shot out a hand to steady her. "It's different," the masked girl continued. "Like Link said… We can actually die."

The words sunk in and the blue eyes stared into the red ones. "Sheik, you're hurt," Zero Suit said. "Run to the mansion. We can defeat these hands."

Sheik shook of Samus' supporting arm. "No. I'm going to stay. I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill Master, Crazy, and that black blob called Core! Got it!" She was yelling now and with a grunt of determination she shoved Samus aside and raced full tilt back to the fight.

Not much had happened. The smashers were desperately trying to fight the hands and wound them. But Cloud's strike was still the only cut visible. The Hands could float and were using this flying ability to their great advantage.

Sheik stood by Peach. The princess was holding her parasol defensively, her blonde eyebrows knit. "Sheik? Is this my fault?" her voice was pitiful.

"No," Sheik responded firmly. "It's… their fault."

"He's coming for you!" Marth exclaimed, whirling in their direction.

Sheik leapt away as Master Hand hurtled towards them, laughing victoriously. With a handspring and flip she landed on her feet and held her hands at the ready. They dropped as she saw Peach, still standing in place, her blue eyes wide. Her umbrella hung by her side uselessly.

"Peach!" She started forward to try and protect her, but she knew she'd be too late.

With a roar Cloud slid across the grass, under Master, and came up right in front of Peach. "Run, princess!" he ordered stolidly.

She obeyed, tripping over her skirt as she fled. Sheik stopped short as Master Hand slowed and turned slightly.

"He's going to grab Cloud!" she yelled, dashing forward again. She stretched out a wild hand to try and catch hold of him, but her fingers only grazed his boot as he was grabbed in the white fingers and lifted into the air.

Sheik's desperate eyes scanned the area. Where were the others? Peach was hightailing it for the mansion. Both Samuses were slowly approaching the black cloud; Master Core. Ike and Marth were engaged with Crazy Hand. She was practically alone.

A scream of pain erupted from Cloud and Sheik's heart stopped as he was dropped by Master. He landed with a sickening thud on the grassy dirt and lay still.

"Cloud!"

No, he wasn't really her friend and they had rarely spoken, but he was a smasher and… Sheik had never experienced death on that level.

She raced forward and crashed to her knees beside him. His icy eyes were open and staring straight at her. "Arm," he breathed so softly she almost didn't here him.

Praises, he wasn't dead. Her hands shook as she saw the sticky blood on his arm. And the white of the bone that protruded from his skin. "What do I do?" she whimpered.

"Don't… die," he gasped, his breathing fast and in short bursts. She felt his chest. His heart was pounding against his rib cage.

She remembered Master and her stomach dropped as she looked up, eyes searching the sky. But he wasn't in the sky. He was knocking Marth over with a thumb, and Ike was failing to protect him, and Samus was firing her missile. And Crazy was shooting towards her and Cloud.

"Cloud!" she shrieked. "Crazy's coming!"

"Take my sword," he murmured.

She looked at the large bladed weapon and snatched it up. It was heavy, but she was strong. She swung it up and rested it on her shoulder as Crazy came closer. His shrieking cackle was unnerving, but she bit her lip beneath her mask and clenched the handle tighter.

"Now!" Cloud exclaimed.

With a cry of rage she swung out the blade and felt it collide with the deformed hand. Black blood spurted out of the wound in the hand's palm and some sprayed onto her clothes. She didn't care in the least. Because Crazy's scream of pain froze her. She couldn't move. Red eyes wide, unblinking, she stood there; the sword falling to the ground, as she stared at him.

Crazy's scream echoed and reechoed off the mansion. Her hands shook as he fell to the ground. But the fingers, like legs on an animal, pushed him up and he came towards her. As his forefinger struck her in the stomach she blinked and the spell of his shriek was broken. She fell backwards on her behind and he came closer. As she tried to leap to her feet she saw Cloud gather himself up, grab the sword with his unharmed arm, and swing out with a strangled cry of pain and fury. The sword stayed imbedded in the hand and Crazy let forth another scream. But Sheik was not frozen this time.

She jumped up and watched as he slowly dissolved until he was only a puddle of black blood. "Cloud," she whispered. "You've killed him."

He was lying back on the ground now, eyes closed; breathing shallow. "Good," he gasped.

* * *

 **Well, the only one who's died so far is Crazy Hand, which is a good sign, right? Poor Cloud, too. Isn't he brave? Sheik, too. BTDubs, no romantic connection between those two.**


	19. Chapter 19

***Sniff* Yes, someone dies. That's all I can say. And that I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. I'm working on the story now, but I wanted to get out another chapter just because.**

* * *

Sheik looked up. The Master Core was hovering in the background. As of yet, it had made no move and seemed perfectly harmless and frighteningly ominous as it floated there. Zero Suit Samus was helping her twin and the two Emblem sword fighters attack Master Hand, but he kept dodging their blows. They were tiring themselves out.

There was a cry from behind and she looked towards the mansion as smashers poured from the doors, running toward the fight, yelling. Peach was leading them. She had brought help.

Sheik did not want to leave Cloud. If he died while she was helping the others, she would feel guilty forever. Right now the others had plenty of help to defeat Master Hand. And if he was as easy as Crazy Hand, they had it in the bag. But somehow she doubted that was the case.

Ganondorf was the last smasher to arrive on the scene, but he got the first hit in. And it was powerful. With a roar he brought back his fist and landed a blow on the back of Master Hand. Master hurtled forward and Link and Zelda dove out of the way. Mario was hit and flew backwards, but he got to his feet with simply an Italian exclamation and she heard Ike exclaim, "That's it, Ganon!"

Master flew up suddenly and Sheik knew before it happened that Link was doomed. With his fingers together and a flick of his invisible wrist, Master hit Link broadside, tearing up grass and dirt that flew through the air, Link in the midst. He landed on his back and lay still. Sheik's body trembled, but she didn't leave Cloud.

Master Hand whirled around and his tornado move cleared him ground as smashers flew left and right. Shouts and cries filled the air and Sheik looked at Cloud. His eyes were still closed. She couldn't… but…

Master had Zelda now, holding her with her arms pinned to her sides.

Even from her distance Sheik good hear Marth's strangled roar of anger as he dashed forward, sword stretched out. With two fierce slashes Master began bleeding for his first time, black blood dripping from his thumb. And he released Zelda.

She hurled towards the ground and Sheik took a horrified step forward, eyes wide. But Marth leapt up and his hand found her waist. She settled in his arms like a child, and both fell towards the grass.

With a 'poyo' and a scream, Kirby and Rosalina's Luma jumped forward and the couple was landed almost gently. Kirby leapt backwards and gave another 'poyo' and Rosalina snatched up her Luma and grabbed Zelda's hand, pulling her farther from Master Hand. Marth followed, limping slightly.

Sheik spotted Corrin F, running towards her, white hair flying out in the wind.

"Sheik! What happened?"

"Cloud broke his arm. He's seriously wounded. Corrin, stay with him!" Sheik didn't wait for an answer and ran towards the fray, tripping slightly, but not falling. Her heart was racing faster than it should have been.

She reached Ike, who was yelling an explanation to Roy and Robin M, who were looking worried and absolutely flummoxed.

"Sheik!" Ike roared. "They don't get it!"

She grabbed out her needles. "Suffice it to say, we're going to die if we try to explain now! They're trying to kill us, and that doesn't need an explanation."

Roy and Robin M nodded, brows furrowed. And both pulled out their swords, rushing towards Master Hand. Ike glanced at Sheik, gave a short nod, and followed them. She did as well, bringing back her arm to hurl the needles straight into the thumb.

Unexpectedly, with a last tornado whirl that sent Mario careening into his brother, Master Hand shot up into the air, higher and higher, until he disappeared in the bright blue sky.

A flurry of exclamations broke forth.

"Where'd he go?"

"He can fly so high!"

"Do you think we scared him off?"

"Will he come back?"  
"I'm telling you, he's going to come out of nowhere and kill us all," said Zelda.

Sheik found herself thinking along the same lines and scanned the sky.

"I'll go!" exclaimed Pit. "Come on, Pittoo!"

The dark angel swallowed and jumped up after his twin.

"Wait!" shrieked their green haired friend.

Ignoring the protest, both boys flew up into the air. Sheik strained her eyes as they disappeared. She was sure they would both die. Instead, almost ten seconds later, the two shot down from the sky, feathered wings tucked in, bows extended—screaming.

"Run!"

It was too late. Above them appeared, at first just a shadow, and then the form of Master Hand, plummeting towards them, hand flat.

Sheik's eyes widened in horror even as she turned to flee. The crash behind her as Master's palm struck the ground, caused her to flip forward. She tucked in her head and rolled to her feet, turning instantly.

As Master hovered into the air again his damage was obvious. A single smasher, crushed into the ground. Lucina. Dead.

Sheik had never experienced such anger in her life. She would be sad later. Now there was only raw wrath. Behind her Link's yell of rage filled the air and he was running forward, his sword outstretched. Sheik ran with him. As did the rest of the Emblem people, screaming with horror. Not Lucina.

"Luci!" shouted Robin F. "No!"

They struck him all at the same time from all sides. Ike's sword cut deep; Marth's sword jabbed in; Link's sword sliced across a finger and Sheik jabbed in her needles, one at a time, one after the other, with stiff, adrenalin powered, fury.

She pulled the needles out and loved the black shine as blood spilled from the wounds that now laced Master. He seemed to lack strength to fly up. A weak spin knocked Ike and Roy away and Ganondorf stepped up with a heavy step and with a growl of fury, shot purple magic from his hands and struck Master a blow on the back.

The hand gave a roar and dropped the five feet to the ground. The strikes had brought him away from Lucina's motionless body, and he dropped beside her, his thumb on her legs. The second hand was dead.

* * *

 **If you review, I'm interested in what emotions y'all are experiencing. Just... 'cuz. But please review either way. Thanks! And I apologize for any grammatical errors ahead of time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Man, I feel like such a meany. I could never survive what I'm putting Sheik through. Not in a million years. Sigh. But here's the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy! I mean, you know, even though they're in the middle of a ruthless battle with creepy... things.**

* * *

Sheik wiped the blonde bangs out of her face. They were limp with her sweat and the black blood that wasn't hers. Her eyes shot to Lucina. Roy and Robin F were holding her corpse, sobbing, and Marth was fast approaching them with Link, Zelda, Zero Suit, and Peach just behind them. Ike had taken his sword and was stabbing it viciously into the already dead hand.

"Sheik?"

The masked girl felt tears sting her eyes as she turned to face Peach.

"I brought the rest of the smashers. I wanted them to help… But… I was going to bring Bowser. He could have stopped that hand! I just…" Tears were dripping from her blue eyes now, wetting her dark eyelashes. "I thought he'd do more harm than good with his fire." She blinked rapidly. "I don't care! I'm going to get him!"

She turned and fled back to the mansion and Sheik heard her gasp, "She's not dead, Peachy. She's just sleeping. She's just sleeping right now. Resting…"

"Look!" shouted Corrin F.

Sheik whirled.

Corrin was crouched by Cloud, and behind them, approaching slowly, was the black blob of Core.

"Watch out!" screamed Zero Suit, running towards the two. "Cloud! Corrin!"

Corrin M was hot on her heals, limping from a wound, but determined to protect his sister.

"Master Core!"

The voice was familiar. Sheik knew the voice. She grabbed out her needles as Wii Fit Trainer dashed past her, passed Corrin M, Samus, Cloud, and Corrin F, and skidded to a halt right in front of the blob. She looked up at it and she was shouting.

"I did not sign up for this! You didn't say you'd kill someone! You don't have authority over lives like that! I am not with you! I'm not!"

Her pupil-less eyes were wide with terror as she whirled to face the smashers, most of them staring at her. "Guys, you have to run! You can't defeat him! He's too powerful! You have to run! Sheik! Run! Samus! Guys!" Her voice was growing louder into a high pitched scream. Then she dashed to the left as behind her Core began to change.

The blob seemed to dissolve into separate particles and black sparks shot from behind him as he morphed into a large giant. His eyes glowed orange and he gave a throaty chuckle. Sheik gasped in air and stayed still, watching.

Link and Ike, together, ran forward, Link just a little ahead. Both were yelling with fury, wildly dashing towards the Core and Corrin M and Zero Suit readied themselves as well.

Sheik was shocked as Ganondorf sprinted past her on one side and Zelda on the other. Both were heading towards the fight. Sheik's heart skipped a beat and she ran after them.

She reached the giant first, as the other smashers had hesitated before attacking, and grabbed at his ankle to try and trip him. Her hands went right through him, the black particles that he appeared to made of brushing against her hands. She jerked them away and somersaulted beneath his legs, standing behind him. Her jaw clenched in terror.

There was a small pink explosion as Zelda's magic fire exploded on Core. The black giant stumbled back and Sheik leapt to the side. She flipped into a handspring and vaulted a few feet away, standing just in time to see a particle fist fly out and hit Ganondorf, who was preparing some of his own magic, right in the gut.

He gave a roar of pain and fell backwards with a groan.

Sheik's breath caught in her lungs and her wide open mouth emitted no scream. But he wasn't dead. With a grunt of exertion he pushed himself back and away from the giant.

Sheik saw the fist of Core rise again to finish Ganondorf off with a crushing blow. She wanted to help him. She wanted to run. She wanted to fight. She leapt forward.

But Ike and Link had gotten there first. With vicious yells and fiercer sword slices, they hacked at the giant. The blades blew through the particles, but a spark of orange erupted at each blow, and Sheik knew they were gaining wounds.

She was frustrated with herself, even as her breathing sounded ragged in her ears and her heart pounded. She had kicks that did nothing, a body that could only escape and didn't deal much damage, and stupid needles that didn't cause much damage at all. Punches and kicks worked in the portals, but here… they didn't hurt as much. She needed a sword.

There was a horrific scream from Link as one of Core's hands shot through him. The black specks reconnected on the other side of his body and he crumpled on the ground. Sheik grabbed out her needles with a muffled cry and hurled them at the giant's back. He was distracted from the immobile Link and the orange eyes looked right into hers.

Behind him she spotted Ike grabbing Link and hoisting him over his shoulders. Then he was running away, one arm holding Link, the other holding his golden sword.

Sheik's eyes shot to Link's weapon, which lay on the grass. She ran forward, paused and dove down, somersaulting as she hit the ground, and found she was right by the sword, and right beneath the powerful fist of Core's giant.

She grabbed the sword and twisted on the ground to look straight up as she pointed the blade at the sky and the fist that was plummeting towards her. Something struck her in the side and she slid a few feet across the grass, her side alive with pain. Her red eyes glanced to the right to see what had hit her and time seemed to freeze in place. Not Ganondorf. Not right underneath that fist…

There was a crash as Ganondorf was hit, the particles spilling around him on contact. And Core raise his arm back up, a rasping laugh coming from his mouth.

"Ganon!" Sheik dropped the sword and raced towards him, as on every other side the smashers attacked.

Marth and Roy ran in, side by side, their swords drawn and fire in their eyes as they slashed at the giant. Samus fired her robotic arm-cannon and Zero Suit slashed her plasma whip across his neck. Corrin M's hand shot out as a claw that pierced right through the giant.

Orange streaks of what seemed like lava formed cracks through the entire body and the particles collapsed on the ground.

Sheik grabbed Ganondorf's face in her hands. "Ganon?"

He looked at her; eyes half open. "I don't mind dying, Sheik. I really don't," he breathed in his deep voice. It was very weak.

"You have to!" she argued, a sob cracking her voice. "You have to."

"Sheik, don't stop fighting now."

"I can! They killed him! We can focus on you now. We can get you to a doctor. Doctor Mario can help. You won't die. Just hold on."

"You were a good friend, Sheik," he murmured, as he closed his eyes. "Don't stop."

"No! Ganondorf!"

"Sheik, watch it! He's coming for you!"

Marth's voice pierced through her haze of grief and she glanced up to see a giant, black, scorpion-like animal clumping towards her. Master Core hadn't died. He was still alive. And she would kill him!

With a scream of rage, she jumped up and punched him through. Her hand sank into the first leg, but she pulled it out, jumped over his head and gaping mouth and fiery orange eyes, and landed on his back with a downward kick. Her legs sank into the beast up to her knees and then she was hurled back and off of him. She did a back flip and landed in a crouch, eyes still blazing; but now with fear. Anger couldn't last long with something that big and invincible.

"Falcon Punch!" shouted Captain Falcon, dashing towards the beast with a roar. His huge fist collided with the side and sent some particles flying out into the air. They melted into the grass and Core gave a screaming roar while Falcon beat a hasty retreat.

Samus dashed in, her orange suit gleaming in the sunlight. With an audible, robotic grunt, she supported her cannon arm with her other one and fired. The blue flash from her cannon mixed with the orange lava that seemed to flow through the scorpion's body. One bat of a foot and Samus had tucked herself into an armadillo-like ball and was rolling away.

The scorpion gave a rasping scream and whirled so that it's back was to Sheik now. His mouth opened and she saw Roy tumble out of the way just in time. Ike gave a roar of pain and Sheik found the black tail hurling right for her.

She leapt up with a stifled cry and felt the rush of wind as it swiped beneath her, striking Ganondorf's motionless body. He gave an agonized cry as he tumbled away and lay still nearby, like a teddy bear that is dropped on the floor in an unnatural position.

Sheik couldn't believe the scream that erupted from her throat was her own. It was hoarse and filled with anguish that she wasn't prepared to deal with. She jumped up, flipped forward and landed on his head. She stomped down and then did a back handspring onto his neck. With a jerk of her hand she'd pulled out her chain from her sleeve, let it out, and threw it, like a loop, over his neck. Grabbing the other end, she pulled with all her might.

Instead of going all the way through the particles, the chain was stopped halfway through and Sheik found herself wrestling with Core's head, which wagged back and forth as he breathed fire; scorching the grass in front to a black, smoky deadness.

She felt her face turn red and she took a gasp of air, pulling harder and bracing her feet against the moving pixels on his back. The head was pulled straight up into the air and through the pillar of fire it shot towards the sky Sheik spotted Zelda rushing in, Link's sword gleaming in her hands. With a feminine scream she jabbed the sword up and into the neck.

A black sheet of fragments rained down on top of her and Sheik's chain slid through the neck. The head, now a shapeless mass, collapsed on top of Zelda and Sheik felt the chain leave her grasp as she hurled backwards, down, down, down towards the ground.

She hit something hard, but comfortable, because it caught her. And the it was a he and the he was Ike. She looked at him and gazed into his eyes, trying to discern what was in there. Was he a maniacal killer or…

"Careful," he said. His voice was low and angry and sad all at the same time.

She turned away to see Marth and Robin M rushing over to Zelda. Core seemed to have dissolved into the ground and the young woman's motionless body lay there. But as Sheik watched from Ike's arms, she briefly lifted her head and Marth scooped her up as he and Robin M backed away from the scorched grass that showed where Core seemed to have died.

"He's not dead."

Ike's voice was hoarse by her ear and he placed her gently on the ground. "Look."

Sheik followed his finger and saw four large lines in the sky above them. Particle blades. Master Core.

"How do we defeat something that doesn't even bleed! It doesn't even have a heart!" She was screaming like a little girl and she didn't care.

"We can't stop," growled Ike, and she suddenly noticed that he was bleeding and scraped on his face and the shoulder not protected by his armor. His breathing was coming in ragged gasps.

"It's going over there," she said, pointing.

"Guys!" Ike's bellowed. "Watch out!"

His cry of warning was lost in the screams as different smashers went flying into each other. Sheik turned away with a muffled sob as one blade sliced right through Dark Pit.

"I can't!" she screamed.

"I can't either." Ike's voice was dead and she looked at him, standing there, his sword blade touching the ground as it hung limply in his hands. His shoulders were slumped.

"No! Luigi!"

"Rosalina! Watch out!"

"Ness, no! What are you doing out here?"

The cries and screams were deafening and Sheik narrowed her eyes, gritted her teeth, tucked her bangs back in her mask so they wouldn't obstruct her vision, and started forward, pulling out more needles and scooping up her chain as she ran to help.

Yes, she would die, but so be it. She'd fight until her heart wasn't beating. Even if her life blood was draining she would fight until she was dead. And there was the steady thud of Ike's boots as he ran into battle beside her.

* * *

 **Augh! I don't know what to say. Ganondorf... Lucina... Dark Pitt... Who is next? I guess that's not the point. When on earth is the battle going to be over and everyone can relax? If you think about it, they're going through a lot without any water...**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay. The next chapter up. I can't even pretend to be happy that I have another chapter up because everything's so emotional in the story right now. A warning to everyone: It ain't gettin' any better, dudes. Yeah. That's all I have to say. I also have to say... I'm sorry. *sniff***

* * *

It was only later that Sheik found out who had died from the four floating swords. Dark Pit, Luigi, Megaman, Rosalina's Luma, and Kirby. The wounded were much more. Because it was everyone who was outside. Many smashers had fled back into the mansion, but Sheik knew that it wouldn't be safe for them as soon as Core killed the ones fighting. The thought made her stomach churn. Besides cowards like Wario back there, little children were also in the mansion. Ness wasn't among them. He had come out, Sheik couldn't fathom why, and was crouching on the ground near Rosalina, who was hugging him. Both were scraped, bruised, and bleeding.

"I brought him!" Peach's scream couldn't have given Sheik more hope.

She flipped over a swinging blade and landed, blinking as Bowser bounded out of the mansion and towards them on all fours. He stopped with a roar and pulled back his head, puffed out his scaled chest, and a moment later had filled the atmosphere with the heat of his fire.

Sheik gritted her teeth and squinted her eyes almost shut against the heat, ever thankful for her mask's slight protection.

One of the blades dissolved in the air and the particles it was made of rained onto the grass below. A scattered cheer broke from the ragged group of fighters and Sheik's eyes blazed with hope. But she couldn't smile. In the back of her mind she knew, as soon as it was over, it would never be over. Because Ganondorf would always be dead.

"I didn't bring him before," said Peach's voice from behind her.

Sheik turned to see the pale princess clutching a frying pan.

"I thought he'd hurt people with his fire," she continued. "Did anyone else die?"

Sheik pressed her lips together. "We'll see when this is over."

"Okay," she sniffed, her hands clutching the handle of her pan tighter.

Sheik dashed forward and flipped over a blade, leaping backwards and towards Bowser. Core swung out and Bowser responded with a fireball. It singed the top of Sheik's head and she was sure her turban was probably toasted now, but she didn't care because the second blade dissolved. And Bowser roared with pain.

Sheik whirled as Marth's voice shouted, "He got hit from behind! Oh no! Corrin!"

Sheik leapt to the side as Bowser dove forwards, tucking himself into a spinning shell.

"Sheik! Corrin!"

The spinning shell struck Corrin F, who had been just behind Sheik, full on and the dragon girl went hurling through the air. The suited Samus caught her, but she hung limply in her arms.

"You monster!" Corrin M had always struck Sheik as calm, but he was anything but that now. Face a brilliant red he streaked towards Bowser's spiky shell and hurled a blue fireball at it. Bowser erupted from his green armor with a roar of fury.

"Stop it!" Ike roared. "Corrin, fight the blade!" One of the remaining two swung towards the pair of brawlers at that moment.

The fire was a strange purple brown as their two flames mixed and the third blade went down.

The three separate 'puddles' of black pixels on the ground abruptly rose into the air and Peach, Marth, and Robin F leapt away from them as they shot up to join the final blade.

"Big sword," came Roy's hoarse voice behind her. Sheik swallowed and pulled out her needles, heart beating fast.

It swung towards Ike, Marth, and Robin F. Marth leapt high into the air, Robin F ducked, and Ike raised his sword to meet it. Which meant he was hurled ten feet away and the giant blade broke in two.

"Double trouble!" yelled Zero Suit. Samus fired a ball of blue energy at the blade and Zero Suit jumped on her back and flipped off of it. With a flick of her wrist she swiped the blade with her laser whip and landed on the ground as the blade swung down after her. She was hit in the back and somersaulted forward with a shriek. Her sister dashed in to grab Zero Suit and the second blade rose to strike her as well.

Robin F got there first and flipped off Ike's back to slice with her jagged sword at the floating blade. It spun in the air and her sword went flying as she landed with a grunt on the ground.

Ike threw up his sword and leapt after it. "Aethar!" He caught Core in his golden blade and—

"Sheik!"

Without waiting to know why they were screaming her name, Sheik ducked and felt wind whistle overhead as the second blade barely missed her. It swung straight down and she sidestepped. Again and again it swung and struck at her and she sidestepped and flipped and somersaulted and avoided it. But her breath was coming in short gasps.

"Help!" she begged with a hoarse cry as she barely avoided another lunge. The needles she hurled at her nemesis didn't do much harm. Where was everyone? There were many smashers why weren't they helping? Maybe they were all wounded.

"Leave her alone!" Zelda's sharp voice was filled with anger as she dashed in and hurled fire at the blade. It swung up and avoided the pink flames, slicing down a moment later. Zelda's dress was torn and she gave a scream as her legs ware skimmed. She toppled over backwards.

Sheik ran forward and kicked the black sword with her foot, struck at it with a karate chop, and fled as it flew towards her. She stopped short and leapt high in the air in a backflip, landing just behind it as Core flew past her. But she could barely breath, her throat was on fire, and she knew she couldn't avoid him anymore.

Master Core turned back and flew towards her and Sheik bit her lip and stood there, hunched over, her hands resting on her knees, exhausted. How could she not even summon enough will to duck?

A grunt from above and a flash of white, blue, and gray. And the blade struck 'it' full on. Wii Fit.

The trainer gave a strangled cry and collapsed on the ground, the Core's blade half in, half out of her pale body. And it dissolved, covering her in black specks.

Wii Fit had jumped in and saved Sheik in the knick of time and now she was dead and… Sheik fell to her knees, bent her head until her forehead touched the ground, and sobbed out, "Why can't I just die now? Why did I ever come here? Of all the stupid things I could want!"

Lucina. Ganondorf. Wii Fit. The others she couldn't even remember. Who would be next?

She turned her head, her breathing filling her ears, and saw Ike and Roy standing over another pile of particles: the other half of the large blade. She returned her head to the ground and shut her eyes; teeth gritted, jaw clenched, hands balled into fists. "Let it end," she begged.

"Tell me he's dead!" Roy's scream brought her head up again and she forced her eyes not to look at Wii Fit Trainer's corpse, but at the red-haired swordsman as he stood stiff, tears streaming from his face, sword held firmly in his hand.

"What is it?"

"Is that a person?"

"Why isn't he moving?"

Sheik saw 'it' then. Core had transformed again. And she knew instantly what he had become. It was a Wii Fit Trainer. A male Wii Fit Trainer. And it was an inky black with no shadows or shine to it. And it stood still and unmoving on the grass.

"Careful," said Marth's voice. It was masked with pain and he stood slightly bent over by Corrin M, who was sitting on the ground holding his leg. Corrin F was leaning against him, unconscious.

"He might make a sudden move at anytime," Robin M cautioned, his eyebrows knit. His sister stood by his side and by both of them the Samus' lay; Zero Suit struggling to rise and Samus looking down at the sparks that floated from her broken arm cannon.

"He's not doing anything," Ike whispered. He turned and met Sheik's gaze.

She looked away and saw Marth dash over to Lucina's squashed corpse. And Zelda was crawling over to Link's unconscious form. Or was he dead? Sheik started forward and stopped as she realized her arm hurt and her leg wasn't feeling too happy about supporting her body weight.

"I'm going to kill him!" Roy's scream caused her head to snap up and she saw him rush towards the frozen shadowy figure. Ike, Robin M, and Rosalina, all angry, followed him.

They were only ten feet away, and yet still Core did not move. Perhaps it was dead and the male Wii Fit was simply a standing corpse.

"Hiyaa!" Pit's voice came from the sky and he shot down towards Core in a blur of white and gold, his sword extended.

Sheik was sure they struck him all at the same time. And yet it was Roy who gave an agonized cry, Ike who tumbled away, and Robin M who hurled backwards, taking Rosalina with him to the ground as they fell. And the shadow was now ten feet behind where he had originally stood and was in a crouching position, one arm out for balance and the other holding Pit by the neck.

The winged boy gave an agonized scream and Sheik screamed with him as she saw him crumple onto the ground, one wing completely dis-attached from his back and lying beside him on the ground. He didn't stop screaming.

Furious and scared Sheik stood, tense and waiting. Marth was standing beside Lucina, eyes wide in horror and anger and Robin F was running towards her brother.

"Robin! Wait!" called Sheik.

Core leapt forward and flipped over the white haired girl. The hands grabbed her two ponytails and jerked them downwards as he landed. She shrieked and fell backwards onto the ground. But the shadow continued forward, running straight for Zelda and Link.

"No!" screamed the brown haired girl. She pulled back her hands and then pushed them forward and along with it a ball of pink fire. It headed for him and he softly ducked beneath it without checking his pace.

Sheik started forward as fast as her weary body would allow and at the last moment Zelda leapt to her feet and spun around. All about her a forcefield of blue appeared and Master Core was hurled backwards. He flipped midair and gained his feet, dashing towards Zelda again. Again she spun around. The blue was less vivid this time, but it didn't matter, because the shadow simply leapt over it, her, and him and landed on the other side.

Sheik stopped and watched him, confused. Would he attack them from behind? But he kept going. She gasped. He was heading for Cloud.

"Hey!" she screamed. "You have to help—"

"He's got the sword!" Cloud's voice was full of desperation and Sheik saw the shadow kick him in the side as he ran back towards the main group of smashers, Cloud's huge sword shining in the sun as he wielded it.

"Run!" Sheik screamed, obeying her own advice and streaking towards Rosalina and Robin M.

She felt selfish as she stopped and turned. Peach was holding her golf club in hand as the shadow approached her. She swung and the club snapped in two as it collided with the metal blade. And then the metal blade collided with her.

It slammed against her side, gathering folds of pink cloth from her skirt with it. The dress was little protection and she gave a groan and collapsed on the ground. The shadow headed for the Samuses.

"Fire at him!" gasped Zero Suit.

"I can't! My cannon's broken!"

Zero Suit gained a hit as she swung out with her plasma whip, just as the shadow came into range. A brief flash of orange 'blood' streaked across his body, but the male Wii Fit made no sound. Cloud's sword sliced down and there was a loud crack as it hit Samus' robotic mask.

Zero Suit hit him with a punch and he swung at her. She ducked and Samus brought up a foot. Orange metal collided with the glinting blade and a clang resounded through the air as the sword was knocked from the inky hands. The shadow leapt into the air and grabbed the handle, landing in a position similar to the end of Ike's Aether jump. But the sisters were already beating a hasty retreat across the grass, helping each other along as they hurriedly limped away.

And Core followed.

Sheik narrowed her eyes, took a deep breath, and ran forward, a series of handsprings bringing her directly in front of the shadow. He didn't stop as he neared her, swinging out with the sword as if to clear away a piece of rubbish in his path. She leapt over him and landed just behind, striking out with a spin on the ground, legs spread out into splits. Both feet collided with his head and she rolled to her feet as he turned and swung at her. She jumped, but he was ready and she felt the blade collide with her upper shoulder and chest, slicing her down the front.

The pain came a moment later, sharp and agonizing. But she gave nothing but a moan as she landed in an anguished crouch, waiting for the sword to come down again and end her life.

The blade was raised and with a might yell Ike dove in front of her. The flash of gold and silver blinded her and she flinched. But a moment later everything was clear. Ike lay on the ground, Cloud's sword all the way through his stomach and coming out the other side. And his golden blade was in the exact same position, straight through the shadow.

As Sheik's shattering scream split the air the male Wii Fit dissolved into a puddle on the ground.

* * *

 **Yes. I want to cry. I did it. I killed him. I killed my precious. He's dead. I'm just going to go sob in a corner. Please excuse me...**


	22. Chapter 22

**This is, yes, the very last chapter. If you're not satisfied with the ending... I don't know. You should be. Hopefully. But obviously let me know how you feel in your reviews; your final reviews for this story.**

* * *

Marth's cry mixed with her horror filled shriek. She didn't look at him. She didn't look at Ike, dead on the ground. She only looked at the colorful ball, rimmed with black, that floated up from the dissolved particles. And she grabbed Ike's sword from the ground, hefted up in her hands, gritted her teeth agains the pain in her chest, and bent her legs slightly, bringing the sword down on the sphere with all her strength.

The ball shot away and Sheik's red eyes, bright with the thousands of emotions inside, watched it hurl towards Marth. The Emblem swordsman pierced it with his gleaming blade, a roar of anger escaping his lips. Again the ball shot away from the force of the blow and flew towards Pit.

The winged boy was curled up on the ground, but through his tear filled eyes he seemed to be able to see the orb and with a weak thrust of his sword he knocked it away from him. Samus curled into a ball as it approached her and her sister and Core bounced off her orange armor, heading for Sheik again.

She readied Ike's sword. "For all who died," she whispered. Tears spilled from her eyes and her vision blurred as she brought the golden blade down with all her might.

The cracking sound was loud and sharp and the ball broke in half. The blue sky darkened as it filled with black streaks of electric lightening and clouds of black particles. A high pitched scream pierced through everything and the blackness dissolved.

There was the blue sky with the sparse white clouds like cotton candy that floated through it. There was the clear outline of the beautiful mansion against the backdrop of a huge expanse of grass and occasional trees. And there was the bloody grass all around, the groans of the wounded, and the limp bodies of the unconscious and dead. And Sheik crashed to her knees, the sword dropping from her hands onto the ground beside its dead owner.

No one said anything for a long time. No one moved. Sheik knew exactly how they felt. No one wanted to. They were numb. The reality had sunk in, and yet it hadn't. Roy and Robin F were quietly sobbing by Lucina. Marth was standing very still and very stiff, a frown on his stone-like face. His cape billowed briefly in a sudden breeze.

Slowly some began to rise. Samus' mask was cracked and broken, exposing her face. It was bleeding slightly, but the blood didn't hide the scars and white splotches that ran over her cheeks, forehead, and chin, even down her neck. But that didn't matter. Sheik didn't even remember why she wore a mask. Because people were dead.

"Is Cloud alive?" asked Zero Suit, weakly trying to stand. "Who all died?"

Zelda whimpered by Link and Marth moved, walking stiffly over to her. He bent and picked her up, holding her in the position he had when he'd caught her. Robin M was beside them both and bending over Link, feeling his pulse.

"He's still alive. Breathing strong I think."

"She's dead!" Roy was crying. "She's dead over here! Lucina's dead, guys!"

"She's not sleeping," whimpered Robin F. She and Roy grabbed each other, crying on one another's shoulders.

Sheik couldn't bear to look at Ike's violently pierced body and turned to gaze at Ganondorf. He was lying in the same position. Even if she hadn't been sure before, which she had been, she could see from the short distance that his chest was not rising and falling. He wasn't breathing. He was dead.

"Dark Pit," moaned Pit. "My back."

"Where's Doctor Mario?" asked Rosalina. "Ness is hurt badly." She sniffed. "Luma. Poor baby."

"I need a heart," said Zelda.

"What?" asked Marth.

"I need a heart. Like from the portals. It gives… life."

"Would that work?" asked Robin M, looking up at Marth, an eyebrow raised in earnest questioning.

"I don't know."

"Guys." Cloud's voice was weak, but recognizable. "The portal food. The hearts. The mushrooms. Maybe we could take them out…" He trailed off. "It wouldn't work."

"Let's go into the portals," said Samus.

"You can't die in the portals," added Zero Suit, standing straighter now, her eyes flashing brightly. "Our portal bodies can be brought back to life with the hearts. We can make the dead come back."

"You don't know that," contradicted Sheik, speaking for the first time, clutching her chest as blood ran through her fingers. "That may not be true."

"We have to try," said Marth.

And Sheik knew they did have to try. Because her heart was pounding again with hope. And if they didn't try, she couldn't live it down. And if they failed… she couldn't live that down either. But a try was better than nothing. A hope was better than no hope. And right now, there wasn't much of it.

"Yes," she said. "We have to."

* * *

"Ganondorf?" She tried to keep her voice from breaking with joy as his eyes opened, closed, and opened again.

"What?" He tried to raise his head and she grabbed him around the neck in a tight embrace.

"Ganon," she whispered.

"Ganon!" Zelda hugged them both, her face glowing with joy.

"Ganon!" Link was embracing them all, squeezing. And Sheik wanted it to go on forever.

"It's just a little hard to breath," Ganondorf grunted.

Shaky laughs all around and they released him.

"I can't believe you're alive! I can't believe it!" Sheik was clearly at a loss for words. "I…" Tears sparkled in her eyes. "I… How can I be this happy?"

She turned and hugged Zelda and she hugged her back, squeezing tightly. "We came through it," she whispered.

"Yeah," Sheik responded. "We did."

"Ike!" Robin F's scream caused them all to turn around and see the white haired girl grab Ike in a bear hug and knock him back over from where he had just sat up. She released him and grabbed Robin M in a hug as well. "He's back! Lucina!" She was hugging her blue haired friend now, giggling with glee. "I can't be any happier! My face is going to split!"

"I can't really figure out how I can be going from devastated to happy." Marth was standing there with a confused expression on his face. Then he flashed a white smile and tackled Ike back on to the ground where he had again tried to sit up.

Roy was busy hugging both Robins and Lucina and Ike leaned over and grabbed them all, pulling them down on top of himself and Marth. "Tackle pile," he chuckled.

Sheik felt tears streaming down her cheeks and she beamed as Pit and Dark Pit grabbed each other in a hug. Pit's wings lifted him into the air and Dark Pit followed, the two winged teens laughing. Rosalina was hugging her Luma. Cloud was standing just behind the two Samuses. Zero Suit was holding her sister's hand and Samus was wearing a suit similar to Zero's, her orange robotic armor gone. Her face was still covered in scars, but she was radiant and smiling, something Sheik had certainly never seen.

Everyone was smiling.

"But what happened?" asked Lucina.

Sheik stood and embraced her. "You died and you're alive again."

"I got crushed, didn't I," said the bluenette, her eyes clouding briefly.  
"I got killed by Cloud's sword," said Ike, frowning. "Dude, what in the world?"

"That was not me!" Cloud exclaimed, his blue eyes sparking.

Ike grinned. "I know. Just fooling." He pursed his lips. "Probably a bad idea. Emotional roller coaster for… come 'ere Lucina. I gotta give you another hug." He did so. "Ganon! You're alive! Well, Sheik, what do you know, I _did_ end up saving you."

"You shouldn't have, Stupid," she answered, and grabbed him around the neck.

His arms encircled her and he squeezed briefly. "Yeah, I should have and I'm glad I did," he murmured in her ear. Then he had released her. "I'm starved."

"You can't make me laugh," said Marth.

Ike grinned at him. "Can't I? What if I tickled you?"

Marth glared at him and Ike chuckled. "I'm kidding. I'd die again if I tried. It'd be worse than the shadow Core thingy."

And Marth laughed hesitantly. "Well, let's go. We have to contact people, but right now we're out of danger and we can just… sleep for a thousand years, rest a hundred days, and eat a million meals."

"That is the best idea you have ever had!" exclaimed Link.

"I'm totally baking!" beamed Peach, standing by Mario and Luigi. "Come on, Zelda!"

Sheik stared at herself in the mirror. So much had happened. Why didn't she look more different? Wii Fit Trainer was alive again, but in jail somewhere. And Sheik still had blonde hair, except now it was in two braids and her bangs were fastened with bobby pins out of her face.

There were new authorities in charge from a city where everyone looked like the two young children called 'Villagers'. And she was still thin and didn't wear a dress, except now she had two earrings in her ears and a pink shirt over black leggings and combat boots with green shoelaces.

Brawls would start again in a month, the meals were being prepared regularly, every room was open, the bugs that were proved to have been in the rooms were taken out. And Sheik still had red eyes and a stiff disposition. Except her stiff disposition was thousands of times less stiff.

Her parents were coming to visit in a few days to make sure she couldn't even experience anything as terrible as she had again. So were many other parents and spouses and families. And she still had a mask and a red burn mark on her chin. Except she didn't have to wear the mask.

With a flick of her wrist she tossed it onto her bed, flashed the mirror smile, and did a back handspring to stand in front of the door. She opened it and strode out down the hall, her back straight.

Peach had organized a party with food and games in the lounge. It was a time to relax as they had been doing and rewind all together. Sheik's Smash Social app had been lighting up with notifications about how 'totally pumped' everyone was and how 'excited' Ness was and how 'fun it would be to be together and not have to fight any freaky hands or "cores"'. And it would. The smashers, mostly those she had fought with side by side on the battle field against a practically insurmountable threat, were friends and more. Family even. Closer to her than anyone had ever been in her life.

"Hey, Sheik." The raspy voice filled her with disgust as she turned to face Wario.

The short pudgy man stood by the elevator, his eyes glinting. "Not wearing a mask anymore, huh? You still look like a boy. You even have a beard on your chin."

Sheik had never felt more hurt in her life. Sadness because of a friends death? She had experienced that. Fear because of near death experiences? Multiple times. This… meanness from such a coward? Never before. He had voiced her greatest fear. She was ugly, looked like a boy, and her marking looked like a beard.

There were heavy footsteps behind her and she turned slightly, tears stinging her eyes, to see Ike stride right past her. He picked Wario up by the collar, and with his muscles bulging, hurled the motorcyclist into the wall.

Wario gave a groan and lay still on the floor. "Ugh," he moaned.

Ike turned to look at Sheik.

She didn't know what to say.

He grinned. "Sheik, may I say you look absolutely beautiful." His eyes sparkled with genuine friendliness and held out his hand. "Will you join me?"

"Where are you going?" she asked, trying to keep a smile off her face. Her lips trembled.

"The party," he said cheerfully.

She gave a little skip over to him and put her hand in his. "Yes, let's."

The two smiled at each other.

* * *

 **Oh, everyone's alive. Everything's happy. I gave hints of pairs throughout the story. Cloud x Zero Suit. Marth x Zelda. Link x Lucina. But maybe it should be Roy x Lucina. Or... who knows. Maybe it should be Link x Zelda. It doesn't matter. I'm not clarifying. Whatever floats your boat. But, hey, it's definitely and Ike x Sheik, yes? You're welcome, Greenoak. ;-D**

 **Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Yes, there were problems with this story. Grammatical errors, non sequiturs, and randomness that didn't add to the story, but... I'm glad I was able to write this. Look for more stories coming soon. Or at least another one. I've got ideas lined up for multi-chapter fics and one shots that will be posted on "Lovely Littles". Check 'em out when I publish them! Happy reading! :-D**

 **Ike4ever**


End file.
